Meister and Weapon: Maka's Torment
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: Just as life was starting to get back to normal, Maka stumbles upon a black diary. She finally builds up the courage to write in it and gets a reply from no other than Medusa. Maka must do as she says otherwise all of Death City will die. Will she be able to kill the 3 Guard Witches and Medusa? Book 2 of the Meister and Weapon series.
1. The Diary

**Disclaimer: **I do not own soul eater!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Diary**

* * *

"SOUL!" I screamed down the hall. "Get your lazy ass out of bed, now!"

"I'm coming!" He snapped.

The days had returned back to normal, no sight of Medusa so far. But the one thing that bothered me the most was that somehow, she had made her way into my mind. She hasn't talked to me for months - which is good and bad.

Soul was taking _way_ to long to get up so I sped down the hall, kicking down his door.

"I SAID TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" I screeched. He ignored me, mumbling a reply into his pillow.

"Soul!" I warned the lazy weapon.

"Ok, I'll get up in a minute." He replied as a line of drool ran down his chin.

"Damn it Soul! I will give you _3 seconds_ to get up. If you don't then I will _drag_ you to school!" I threatened him.

"1."

No movement at all.

"2."

He stirred a bit which only cause his foot to flop out of his bed.

"_3!_" I growled, stalking over to his bed. I encircled my hands around his ankle tightly, tensing my fingers to pressurise his foot.

"Ow! What are you doin-"

I ripped him out by his foot, dragging him out of bed.

"Wait Maka!" He shouted. "LET. ME. GO!"

"If I do that my sweet, _sweet_ Soul then we'll be late for school." I said sourly.

"I'm not even changed!" He whimpered as I dragged him down the corridor to the front door. Luckily I was already wearing my shoes so just practically walked out the door while Soul was still in his night clothes, barefoot.

"I gave you enough chances to get ready, but you and your lazy ass just stayed in that bed." I mumbled.

"I wanna get changed! This is so uncool Maka!" He moaned like a 3 year old child.

"Deal with it. At least your in your pj's and not just your underpants. You embarrassed me when you had to wear your underpants on that test. Stupid boy, writing all of your test answers in your clothes." I grumbled.

"Maka!" He pleaded but I ignored him, dragging him through the street and towards school.

After we arrived at the bottom of the steps leading to the school, I sighed as I saw the amount of steps we had to climb. I started to make my way up the thousand concrete steps but found that Soul was way to heavy, weighing me down.

"Ma_-thump-_ka_-thump-_I can_-thump-_walk_-thump-_from here!" Soul gasped out as his head hit every single step on the way up. I actually don't understand a word he's saying right now.

I stopped walking to see what he wanted to say. "What do you want, Soul?"

"I said I can walk on my own!" His expression changed. "I can see your pumpkin knickers by the way-"

"MAKA CHOP!" I screeched, an embarrassed blush spreading across my flustered cheeks. I looked down at the unconsious Soul. A stream of blood was making its way down the steps, as if leaving a trail for a treasure hunt.

"Pervert." I carried on up the steps, dragging the crippled weapon with me.

* * *

"Maka!" Tsubaki smiled as I reached the top of the steps. "OMD, what is that..._thing!_"

"This?" I asked, gesturing to Soul.

"Y-Yes."

"It's Soul." I stated.

"S-Soul?" She replied shocked. "What happened to him?"

I walked inside the DWMA with Tsubaki trailing behind, hopping over the trail of blood. "He was being a pervert."

"How was-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" My eyes burned with rage at the memory.

"O-Ok..." She sighed, opening the door to the classroom.

I walked up the short circle of steps as a glint shone in my eye. I threw Soul over my shoulder and across the room. He tumbled down onto his desk causing Kid to jump out of his seat.

"What the.."

"You don't wanna know Kid." I said, taking my seat.

* * *

After school had finished, Soul had to stay behind to catch up on the work since he was unconsious for most of the day. So I walked home alone through Death City.

As I was thinking of what to make for dinner, my foot went from under me and I fell face first into a bush on the side of the path; scrapping my knee and face.

I crawled out of the thistles and thorny bush to find a black diary lying on the ground, unattended. The cover looked old with a snake plastered on the front of it.

"Why would someone leave something like this here?" I said aloud. I'll give it into lost and found at school tomorrow.

Once I stood back up on my sore feet and had picked up the diary, I hobbled on home; ignoring the pain in my leg.

When I arrived home, Soul was already here.

I stepped out from the porch and called out to him. His head popped around the door frame a second later where a piece of toast lay clasped between his teeth.

"Where've you been?" He took a bite of his toast.

"No where really. I fell on the way though..." I hung up my jacket in the small closet by the door.

"Hm," he inspected my soar leg. "You better clean that up or it will get infected."

"Well done Sherlock." I muttered under my breath.

"But I _can _get a payback with this.." He trailed off.

"What are you thinking of doin-" My leg went from underneath me as I plummeted to the ground, back first.

I looked through my dazed vision to find Soul smirking at me, holding onto my injured leg. "Payback." He laughed, dragging me into the kitchen.

My head thumped against the floor as we entered the kitchen. "SOUL YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. Laugh while you can Soul, I'm not someone who will let this go unpunished.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 6th July 2012

**Symm:** Welcome back people! Didn't I say that I would put up the sequel? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **Meister and Weapon: Maka's Torment**! Please review and comment! I will be updating this story every other day since I'm having lots of homework recently, so the next chap will be up **Sunday!**

Also, I just want to reply to these people who reviewed on the last chap:

**TaloRaFoReVeR523: Thanks for the review! Lol, and yes! This story has 30 chapters. Sorry about the ending, it deleted itself so many times that I got annoyed and just decided to stop it there because I got tired of re-writing it over and over again. I LOLED at the star wars review! Also thanks for adding me to your author alerts!**

**Crona'sAwesome888: Sure! You can have something free! What do you want? A hug off someone? My favourite movie genre would have to be romance and fantasy I suppose, with a bit of action and blood mixed inbetween. And no sorry Andrew, your the only boy I speak to on here :) And yes, it was a STUPID ending. Sorry about that! And sorry that I didn't reply to your message earlier, my internet on my phone went! But I haven't had any wierd dreams lately for some reason. I have to make up my own dreams to be honest, my mind has probably been frazzled from all the school work I've been doing. Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts!**

**Eivexst: Thanks for the review! Yeah it was a wierd ending :)**

**animelover12024: Yay! I'm glad you like it, also thanks for the review!**

**Gir01298: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel.**

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	2. Payback

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Payback**

* * *

"Hey, what's for lunch today?" I heard Kid ask Soul.

"I think its spagetti today." Soul replied, heading for the food line with Blackstar following.

I'm so glad I checked the menu for todays lunch options. It's all you can eat spagetti day! Which is _perfect_ for my plan. The plan to get payback on that certain weapon...

"Maka? Maka?" Liz shook me.

I looked up at her, a dazed look in my eyes. "Hm?"

"What's wrong with you today? You've had a scary gleam in your eyes all morning." Liz asked me as she sat down on the dinner table.

"You'll see very soon." I smirked causing Liz to shiver.

"Maka-chan looks very scary today..." Patty said to Liz.

"H-Hai." Liz turned away from me as my smirk grew on my face. "Very."

Soul and Kid sat down opposite Liz and I while Blackstar came and sat next to Patty.

"Hey, Soul. Can you fetch me a napkin please?" I asked him sweetly.

"Hah? You've got legs, use 'em." He stated.

"Hn, hn, hn. _Do you really wish to test me?_" I raised my 1836 paged book in the air while a threatening look plastered my face.

"F-Fine." He went to fetch me one while muttering, "What's got in to her today?"

"Ugh, Maka? What are you doing.." Kid asked as I went through my back, looking for a certain tub.

"AH, got it!" I held up the tub full of slimy pink worms.

I took off the lid and emptied the slippery worms on top of his spagetti before throwing away the evidence and getting back to my meal.

Soul came back over and handed me the napkin while everyone stopped eating, since they had spagetti too.

"I've been put off my food now..." Kid and Tsubaki mumbled to themselves.

Soul dug his fork into the worms and spagetti, putting two of the slimy creatures into his mouth.

The girls squeeled in disgust, stopping Soul from taking the first chew. He looked down at his food, eyes widening.

"MAKA!" He said as the worms slithered in his mouth. He looked like he was about to be sick but suddenly changed his expression.

"Soul-"

He spat the worms _right_ at my face. My. Face. I kept my temper down, wiping off the worms. Except something crawled across my nose. I peered down and screamed. On my nose was a massive spider! "KYAA!"

I sprinted out the canteen straight into the girls toilets. Splashing my face with water, my face was spider free.

"Wait! I haven't given in that diary that I found!" I quickly recovered from the past incident. Taking it out my pocket, I made my way down to the front office.

The women at the desk looked my way, her smile gesturing for me to talk.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Uh, yeah. I found this diary but it has no name on it. I thought I shoud give it in.."

"Oh, thank you. I'm sure someone will come looking for it." She smiled.

And with that, I wandered off to fourth period.

* * *

I opened my locker as the last bell rang. I picked up my books and was about to leave when something small and black fell out onto the floor.

"What the-" I was too shocked to finish the sentance. It's the diary, which I gave in earlier on! How did it get in my locker...?

"Maka? You coming?" Soul appeared behind me.

"What? Ah, coming!" I replied, shoving the diary into my pocket. I chased after him as he began walking down the hall.

_Maybe it was just one of Soul's pranks. _I thought as I walked through the front entrance. Soul got us home in five minutes since he brought his motorbike today. Once we had gone through the front entrance, he gestured for me to come into the kitchen.

"What do you want Soul? If your gonna ask me to make dinner then you can go-" I was cut off as my foot pulled on a piece of string. Black paint splattered down, covering me from head to foot.

"SOUL!" I screeched, punching him right in the face.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th July 2012

**Symm:** As I said, here is the second chapter of Meister and Weapon: Maka's Torment. Thanks for all the reviews so far people! I'm so gald that most of you followed on after the first story!

**Crona'sAwesome888: Thanks for the review! Lol. Sure! Here you go. *CRONA HUGS ANDREW* Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts & favourites!**

**Gir01298: Haha, thanks for the review and for adding my story to your alerts!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review! And thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites!**

**Eivexst: Haha thanks! Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts!**

**AutumnSoulEater** thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites!

**You better come back- Or I'll take your Soul!**


	3. Barbecue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Barbecue**

* * *

The whole class paid more attention to me than Stein as I took my seat in the middle of the row. Souls so called 'prank' had got me depressed for days. After the black paint had splattered all over me, he said that he picked up the wrong paint; mistaking it for a 2-3 day pernament one. The paint had turned my hair entirely black. My eyes had paid for it too. The paint _somehow_ turned my emerald green's to pure black's. I look like a goth!

"Neh, Maka-chan. Have you died your hair?" Jackie threw a scrumpled up piece of paper at me to get my attention.

"Maka, it's against the rules to wear black eye contacts!" Ox came into the conversation from the back of the room.

"Actually, it was _Soul's_ idea of a _fun prank._" My fake smile shook.

"Oh, well then you need to get him back." Tsubaki said from beside me.

I sighed. "Yeah, but I don't have any ideas." Plus it doesn't help that I've now got a reappearing diary on my case.

Ever since I took that black diary to the Lost and Found, I've had problems all day. Once I had got home, I'd found the same black diary sitting on my bed. I gave it in again the next day but it soon returned. I don't know how it's happening, maybe someone's idea of a prank? But I know that I have to get rid of it somehow.

* * *

On the way home, I stopped by the bridge overlooking the beautiful stream coming from the rocky cliffs. I took out the diary from my pocket and raised it above my head. I threw the book as far away as possible into the river. It gave out a small splash before disappearing into the shallow depths.

I thought that the diary wouldn't be able to be retrieved since it could be anywhere by now. But sitting right in the middle of my bed was the black, snake diary. There's no way any human or weapon could have done this, right?

The phone rang, jerking me from my thoughts. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Maka, it's Tsubaki."_

"Hey Tsubaki! What's up?"

_"Blackstar and I are holding a barbecue since the weather has turned out great. We were wondering if you and Soul would like to come? Liz and Patty are coming, Kid too."_

"Sure, we'll be right over!" I put down the phone.

I walked down to Soul's room and knocked on the door.

"What?" He answered.

"We're going out." I replied.

He opened his door. "Where to?"

"Tsubaki and Blackstar are having a barbecue."

"Bar-be-cue? Meaning, food!."

* * *

There were _lots_ of people at the barbecue, literally.

Most of them were from the academy, with a few adults supervising for some reason. Most of the boys were crowding around the barbecue, grabbing as much meat as possible and scoffing it down; while the girls stayed around the blazing bonfire.

"THE BIG AND JUICY STEAKS ARE DONE!" Blackstar anounced with a scream of hunger.

Soul ran up to the barbecue, pushing the crowd out the way.

Looking at the mass of people who scrounged for the food, Blackstar threw the last steak into the crowd. They jumped and reached the steak in the air, trying to snatch it up.

Soul pushed most of the scroungers to the ground. Only two more people were left, grasping for the steak. It sort of reminded me of the moment off the movie Ice Age, when all the dodo's were trying to save the melons while shouting, "MINE! MINE! MINE!" and "NO! THE MELONS!"

Thinking of this made me let out a giggle, while Soul knocked the last person to the ground; scoffing down the steak with delight.

"Nice squabble over the last steak," I high-fived Soul as he came over, wiping the bits of meat off his cheeks.

"Thanks." He winked.

Looking at the bonfire, a sudden thought came to me. I should throw the diary into the fire. It would _not_ be able to come back. It would be destroyed and out of my life for good.

I found the diary in my pocket, no surprise there. Taking one last look at it, I threw it into the fire.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 10th July 2012

**Symm:** I loved that part in Ice Age! It's funny as hell, and the new Ice Age 4 looks really good. I like the part on the advert where Sid goes, 'I know my berries' and then suddenly slumps down in a funny way. It makes me laugh everytime I see it!

**animelover12024: Thanks for the review and for adding my story to your alerts and favourites! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Eivexst: Haha, I wouldn't like to be in the crossfire either ^-^ Thanks for the review!**

**Crona'sAwesome888: Thanks for the review Andrew! Lol, Ragnarok is a bit of a bully...**

**Crona-Baka: Aww, puppy dog face! *o* (Sparkles eyes) A new reviewer, thanks for the review! Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts & favourites and adding me to your alerts xx**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review lic! Haha, awesome.**

**Gir01298: Haha, yeah. Thanks for review!**

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**

**DrCannibal** thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites


	4. Snake

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Snake**

* * *

I sunk to the floor in shock and panick as the object weighed down on my bed. The words stayed in my throat. Everytime I tried to say something it would come out with a cough or gurgle.

Right in the middle of my bed was the black diary.

"Maka," I heard Soul open the door, but I was too afraid to look him in the eye. "We need to-" He cut off midsentance as his eyes trailed at my numb, unmoving body. My body felt heavy as I sunk to the ground.

* * *

Maka had sunken to the floor.

"Maka?" She slowly moved her head to look at me. I stood there shocked. The look in her eyes showed that something had happened. I got down on the floor next to her, wrapping my hands around her back. I pulled her into a hug, feeling her head flop heavily onto my shoulder.

"It can't be..." She mumbled against my shirts colar.

"What's wrong Maka?" I asked her confused.

"The d-diary... it somehow found it's way back.." She choked out.

"Diary..?" I looked around until my eyes caught something black on her bed. It was a book that could be referred to as a diary. "What do you mean it found it's way back?"

"I threw it in a pond, locked it in a safe...I even burnt it! It should be destroyed by now, right? But how come it keeps returning to me in perfect condition?" She cried.

"Maka, I don't think your well." Maybe the busy school days and missions stress has finally caught up with her?

"Hm," she said against my shoulder before shoving me away. "I'm fine now Soul. Thanks for comforting me," she gave me a smile, but it somehow looked forced.

"Maka?" I said as she shoved me towards the door. "But-"

"Call me when dinners done." And with that, the door shut between us. She is _not_ ok.

* * *

After shoving Soul out the door and closing it between us, I stared intently at the book; my smile fading. I can't get Soul involved in whatever is happening to me and this book. I _must_ open it, otherwise I won't know what is happening. Its the only way.

I walked over to the diary and picked it up, finding the snake picture on the front quite familiar. The snake on the cover suddenly moved, making me gasp. "What the-"

The snake sprang at me, heading straight for my eye. Before I could do anything, the snakes fangs grew larger as it went straight through my eye. I felt the snake pass through my eye and down into my body. I froze for a moment before letting out a loud piercing scream.

I looked in the mirror and uncovered my hands from my eye. My left eye had turned red while the right stayed it's usual green. But streams and streams of red and black liquid ran down my face and dripped onto the floor.

I heard heavy footsteps thunder down the hall before my door was kicked down by Soul. "Maka!"

The last thing I remembered was the sound of running footsteps and the world crashing into black.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th July 2012

**Symm:** Sorry todays chapter is so short and about all the line breaks. Saturdays is definitely longer, oh, and don't forget (to those of you who are reading Locked Away) that chapter is up Saturday too! Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!  
Have you seen the new thing Fanfiction has done to the stories! ITS BRILLIANT! When you click '_Manage Stories'_ and then click onto one of your stories it shows you how many people have ACTUALLY viewed it. I got over 8,000 views on my Fruits Basket goes Wonderland?

**Crona'sAwesome: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Karin's really good! It was about the 8th Anime that I watched. Glad you like the story!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Yeah same! Thanks for the review lissie :p**

**Coolgirl: Yes, you were right for it did come back! Well done, also thanks for the review!**

**Eivexst: Thanks for the review! Aww, I really want to know what he did, but it's not my buisness so I won't ask I_I Hope your ok now though!**

**Gir01298: Lol, yeah :) Thanks for review!**

**RoxyStar05** thanks for adding me to your favourites & alerts and for adding my story to your alerts & favourites!

**Crona-Baka **thanks for adding me to your favourites!

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	5. Pain

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not wn Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Pain**

* * *

I caught Maka just as she collapsed. Blue blood streamed down her face leaving droplets of the substance to splatter to the hardwood floor.

A black glow suddenly appeared around her body. She began to float, hovering just above my clasping hands before she turned ever so slowly in mid-air until she was upright. Her eyes snapped open. Her right eye was normal, the usual emerald but when I looked at her left eye, it was bright red; the deep blue liquid still running down her face. Her hair began to raise on its own, as if an invisible wind was blowing only on her.

"M-Maka?" My voice came out edged.

Her head tilted to the side as her eyes focused on me. She looked quite frightening at this moment with her clothes stained and the black glow around her hovering body. She made me nervous, which was strange.

"Its her." Her voice boomed. It sounded like two voices talking at the same time, Maka's voice with a deep demonic voice. "She did this."

"Who did Maka?" I asked.

"Me-" The black glow suddenly vanished and her body dropped to the ground. I just caught her before she hit the ground. Her eye's were closed now and the blue substance had stopped flowing. She was cut off before she could even say the rest of the name. But I have a very bad feeling on who it is.

I carried Maka's unconcious body through the door and down the corridor, heading straight for the front door. I carried her down the steps, taking a deep breath, before sprinting down the streets of Death City towards _his_ place. Stein would know what to do, hopefully. I know Maka will be ok, but I don't want to risk it.

I know who's name she was going to say. It has to be_ her_.

_'Me-'_ Are the first two letters of _Me_dusa.

* * *

The pain in my body was excruciating. My eyes wouldn't open. I felt as if I was floating with a weightless body, blackness all around. I hardly had any senses. No sight. No smell. No taste.

_"Maka..."_ A voice whispered.

_Who's there?_ A swirling sound came from my right. I could feel my body move closer to the sound, as if I was being sucked up. My body was swept into the hole as I twirled around countless times. The sucking noise stopped and my body stayed still. My body suddenly arched as pain shot through my back. I couldn't scream for help.

I felt something move inside me. _What i-is happening!_ My body slammed back down. Even though I was floating in the air, my back hit down on something metallic. It hurt. A bright light shone through the black. I couldn't see it, but could feel it.

The thing inside me stopped moving as the light and pain began to fade... so has the darkness. Its getting lighter, I can breath soundly now. The darkness disappeared, my eyelids fluttered.

And I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 14th July 2012

**Symm: **Hey everyone! I've had a request off of **blademoon7** to make a 3rd book of Meister and Weapon. I accept of course! And I have an idea already of what will happen in it, and don't worry, there isn't any Medusa in it. I'm gonna use an idea I had for a story which I was going to put up after this, but I'll give you ONE clue on what's going to be in it! A hint of Vampires...and a kishon :p (Also, I will be doing short little snippits of mini talk plays, whatever you call them! Here I go!) :

**Symm: I deny copying it! I DENY IT!**

**Maka: Symm-kun, you know what happens when people lie *Blazing eyes***

**Symm: ...Only one sentance was borrowed from Breaking Dawn. She supposedly stole her story from another author anyway! Right?**

**Maka: Ack! MAKA CHOP!**

**Symm: Ugh...**

Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts:

**FrenchieBre, TaloRaFoReVeR523, Eivexst, Gir01298,**

**MakaAlbarn888, coolgirl, Crona'sAwesome888**

Like my new way of thanking everyone? It is much quicker and easier to type!

**You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	6. Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Heart**

* * *

"Hey, she's awake!" I heard Soul say.

"S-Soul, where am I? What happened?" I asked him.

"We're at Steins, also I don't know either. I was hoping you could tell us." He replied.

I tried sitting up, taking it slow. "I can't remember, but while I was unconsious it felt like I was floating. I felt something moving _inside_ me Soul."

"R-Right, don't panic Maka. We'll get Stein to do some tests on you." He replied with a stutter.

Suddenly, something moved inside my stomach. I froze. It just moved again. I could feel it moving up, getting closer to my heart. What is this!

"Maka?" Soul said as I looked up at him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. Totally fine-" The thing inside me wrapped around my heart, cutting off my oxygen.

"Maka?" Stein said.

I tried to tell them I couldn't breath, but all that came out were sharp breaths.

"Maka? Whats wrong!" Soul shouted.

The thing inside me let go of my heart as I collapsed sideways. I fell with a thud right onto my hip. I braced myself on the floor, ignoring the pain as I took in deep breaths.

Soul wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah. My breath just suddenly cut off." I replied.

"Strange," Stein mumbled.

Standing back up, the thing moved again. I suddenly coughed, covering my mouth with my hand. I removed my hand just as I caught the sight of red. I gasped. I had coughed up blood!

"Soul? What exactly happened to me?" I hid my blood stained hand.

"I don't really know 'baks. I heard you scream and by the time I got to you, you were already on the ground. Your one eye was red, and blue blood ran down your face. When I brought you to Stein's, he didn't know what had happened either." Soul replied.

My head slumped down. Should I tell them about the thing inside me? Sure they know about it but they probably don't believe me.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Soul inquired.

"No." I sighed as a sudden picture of black flashed in my mind. W-Was that a snake?

"Anything?"

"A black s-snake just flashed in my mind." I said, shivering at the thought of it.

"A black snake?" Stein twisted the screw lodged in the side of his head. "That's unusual."

"Yeah." Soul agreed. "Before you went unconsious, you were about to say the name of the person who did this to you. The letters were _Me_ which are also the first two letters of _Medusa. _And she associates with snakes."

"Can we go home now? I'm really tired and could do with getting some rest in my bed-" I ignored him as the thing inside me moved again, now aggitated with all of this.

"Maka?" Soul nudged me since I had stopped midsentance.

The thing inside me bit my heart. I screamed.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th July 2012

**Symm:** CLIFFHANGER! Again..? I've found that I have done quite a lot of these recently, and that Maka feints a lot! Lol. Today was good though for me! Everyone had to do games while I didn't since I was chosen to go on the school trip. We went to the Vue cinema in Merthyr to see that new Spider Man movie in 3D! It was my first time in a 3D cinema and I was like, WAAH! . Yes, my eyes went into spirals!

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts:

**Gir01298, LaughInTheFaceOfDanger,**

**MakaAlbarn888, ****Eivexst,**

**TaloRaFoReVeR523**

**Symm: I've recently watched quite a lot of Anime, since I had over an 8 month break from it...**

**Maka: Freak.**

**Symm: SHUT UP!**

**Soul: Geez, you two just get along-**

**Symm&Maka: SHUT UP SOUL! *High fives each other.***

**Soul: Whatever *Sighs***

**Symm: ****You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	7. Blue to Black

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Blue to Black**

* * *

I collapsed on the floor, gripping my chest in agony. My body tensed all over as the pain passed through my joints and muscles. My body started to glow black and I _felt_ my eye change as blue liquid splattered to the ground. My body froze. I was unable to move as my body began to float on its own. I was floating in an up-right standing position, seeing Soul and Stein stare at me perfectly with wide eyes.

Everything sort of turned into a daze after that. Blurred objects moved back and forth. Mumbled words flew around the air as the numbness froze me from head to toe.

"M-Maka." Soul took a hesitant step towards my frozen body.

The thing inside me let go of my heart, but the pain was still there. My body continued to float while the patch of blue liquid on the floor gradually got bigger as it continued to run down my cheek. I felt it move again. It moved away from my tortured heart and towards the top of my skin.

Blue droplets sprayed past me as the thing broke through the layer of skin in the middle of my chest. My eyes widened as the creature hit the ground, baring its fangs. It was a black snake. I couldn't scream since the sound hitched in my throat. I fell to the ground and my head rolled to the side. Blue blood dripped from it's fangs before it suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Maka!" Soul ran towards me but Stein stopped him with a block from his arm. "Don't!" Stein yelled. "If you touch her when she's in this current state then you could get infected too!"

"But-"

"Soul. Get me the needle from the top draw to your right, now. Hurry!" Stein commanded the boy.

My vision blurred slightly, but I could still see what was happening. Even though the snake had ripped through my chest, the pain was no longer there. I focused on the patch of blue blood that had dripped from my eye earlier. It started to fade as a thick black replaced the now non-existing blue. I gasped. It looked just like black blood.

Heavy footsteps padded behind me as Stein knelt in front of me. I focused on the object in his hand, a needle. He lifted it up before thrusting it into the small puncture wound in my chest. My shallow breathing turned into sharp breaths as he pulled the handle, bringing black and blue liquid out from my body.

"What are you-" Soul was about to yell but was cut off.

"I'm taking a small sample of the liquid. It looks like the snake injected her with some sort of venom." Stein said. "I can tell what the snake injected into her with this."

The wound on my chest felt strange. The pain had vanished all of a sudden and it felt like my flesh was stretching over the puncture. "S-Stein..." I coughed, tugging on his baggy white sleeve.

"What-Your wound is healing!" He said shocked. "How is this happening?"

"Stein? She'll be ok though, right?" Soul came up behind him.

"Looks like it." He sighed, ruffling his hair. "I'll just have to keep her overnight to see if anything happens."

"I wonder how the snake got into her body in the first place." Soul wondered.

"Through her eye probably. Thats where the blue substance was coming from." Stein said.

"I know who sent this snake. But I want to know _what_ it has done to Maka." Soul replied with an edge of anger to his voice.

"Theres nothing I can do at the moment other than wait till morning. We'll see what happens then." Stein said, picking up my numb body.

He placed me back on the soft rectangular bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "Rest for a bit Maka." He patted my head before sitting down at his desk, inspecting the needle with the venom in it.

"I'll be here all day Maka, so don't worry about a thing." Soul said to me.

"Thanks Soul." I replied before closing my eyes. But something was bothering me, stopping me from sleeping. I didn't know what it was, but I had a feeling that something was going to happen very soon.

A figure stood in the darkness of my eyes. Her short hair hanging back while the two long threaded parts twirled around each other, down her chest. The black hood covered her eyes, but her smirk was clear and showing as she stepped forward. But I knew who she was already.

Medusa. She was here in the darkness of my drowsiness, smirking away with all her might. "Hello Maka."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 18th July 2012

**Symm:** Yay! Tomorrow is the last day in school before the summer holidays! Can't wait! Plus all I've got to do over the summer is my art homework. I'll enjoy doing that though since its one of my chosen GCSE's! What is everyone doing over the summer holidays then? I'm not going on holiday anywhere this year. I'm only going up to Scotland for three days since my Auntie is getting married. This will be my first wedding! But the drive up will kill me! It's 9 hours long. 9 hours in a cramped car with my brother, Jordan who spreads out as much as popular to piss me off, and my parents yapping on about rubbish. Kill me now -.-

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Let the Darkness inside, TaloRaFoReVeR523, Crona-Baka,**

**MakaAlbarn888, Crona'sAwesome888!**

**Symm: I'M STARVING!**

**Maka: Why don't you eat something then?**

**Symm: THERES NOTHING HERE TO EAT THAT I LIKE O.O**

**Soul: Eat something! Otherwise I'll stuff black liquorice down your throat!**

**Symm: ACK! Don't do that, I HATE that stuff!**

**Maka: But he already opened the pack...**

**Symm: WHAT!**

**Soul: Come here Symm-chan! *Evil glint in his eyes***

**Symm: Maka-chan! Help me! *Gets dragged back***

**Soul: *Drags Symm into the next room* Here you go Symm.**

**Symm: NOOOO-chokes-OOO! Soul you bastard!**

**Maka: ****You better come back**

**Symm- OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL! I'm gonna kill you Soul!**


	8. Arrake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Arrake**

* * *

"We meet again," she smirked.

"Where am I?" I growled. "...And what do you want? Finally showing yourself all of a sudden after hiding for over five months!"

"I was bored with hiding so decided to make my move. I take it my snake completed its task since your here in the Kurai district."

"Task?" I said.

"Yes. It's task was to inject my special venom into you. You see, I've given up on using black blood since Stein can remove it with ease. But I found that there was a _little_ bit left inside you, which allowed me to communicate with you." She stated.

"But you haven't spoken to me in months!" I yelled.

"That didn't mean that I lost contact with you though," she smiled.

"...What is this _Kurai district_ then?" I asked the witch.

"The Kurai district is a dark realm. Your conscious is awake but your body is asleep, which allows you to enter this world." She replied.

After a short pause, I finally spoke what had been on my mind since she disappeared. "What do you want from me?"

"I have a few people who are out for my blood, so need you to get rid of them."

"And what if I don't?" I said.

"Death City will pay for your mistakes." She replied.

"That's not fair! Why can't you get rid of them yourself!" I shouted.

"They themselves are also witches. I am much more powerful than them, but they seem to have acquired a spell bound that stops me from entering their territory." She sighed, twirling her long threads of hair.

"I do not wish to help you." I said sternly.

"Really? Then I guess I'll have to use my useless son then, I'm sure he'll help me." She laughed.

"Don't you _dare_ bring Crona back into this!" I cried.

"Then you must do this deed for me Maka." She smirked. "What is your answer?"

"...Fine..." I mumbled, fists clenching by my sides.

"Very well! There are a total of three witches to kill." She informed me. "You still have that black diary, correct?"

"Ha, so it was your fault the diary kept reappearing then." I spat.

"Yes. You must open the book to recieve my instructions. You will get shown the witches whereabouts and the time limit in which you have to kill them. You _must_ set out straight away once the message is recieved otherwise I will start to kill off your friends, one by one...starting with Soul."

"Your such a _bitch._" I have to do what she says otherwise everyone will die. It's the only way to survive, I'm so sorry Soul.

"The venom inside you is my own creation. I call it Arrake. It should have taken over your blood stream by now, which will allow me to see through your eyes, hear everything you do and allow me to communicate with you."

"Great..." I said sarcasticly.

"Maka, you shall not tell anyone about this meeting or the diary. Keep this mission a secret." She commanded me.

"Sure, whatever." I replied sourly.

She nodded her head, her form beginning to fade. "It is time for you to wake up."

My body was suddenly thrown backwards towards a circle of light. It felt like my soul was being thrown back into my body, as my back arched slightly before collapsing back down onto the matress.

My eyelids fluttered open. I looked around the room, finding myself in my bed. "How did I get back here?"

"Maka." Soul's voice came from beside me. "Stein said that you were fine."

"But I thought that I was supposed to stay overnight." I said to him.

"You did. Its 12:34am right now, I was surprised that you slept for so long." He replied.

"Oh. Do you mind if I could have some privacy? I need to change into some clean clothes."

"O-Of course." He stumbled, shutting the door behind him as he departed. I flipped over to my side draw and opened it, taking out the black diary.

Flicking the lock, I opened the book to find it blank. I looked at every single page but found them all blank. I turned back to the first page and sighed. Maybe she doesn't want me to do anything yet? Black blobs of ink caught my attention as they began to appear. The magic writing said:

_First mission: Assassinate Witchling Keko._

_Time limit: Starting tomorrow, 9:00am - 9:00pm_

I guess my torment starts here then.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th July 2012

**Symm:** So, how was it? It was a teeny weeny bit longer than the previous chaps, but I can't really make them that long yet. I think the next chapter is longer, I don't know...Also, I thought that I would update today since I'm so bored! I might start updating everyday, I don't know... but I am so clever! (I'm not really) This is how I came up with **Arrake: Arr** - **Arr**ow, Medusa's vector arrows **ake** - Sn**ake**, Medusa is a snake witch

I'm not that good...By the way, **Crona-Baka** I will put Crona in really soon! So don't worry, I think he's either in the next chapter or the one after that! XX

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**SilveRose1013, MakaAlbarn888, Gir01298,**

**Crona'sAwesome888, Eivexst, Crona-Baka!**

**Symm: I'm so tired and bored because my dad is using my phone card today since his is snapped, so I haven't got a phone to use all day. So if I missed anyone out of the thanks then I'm so sorry!**

**Maka: Why did you update today anyway?**

**Symm: I wanted to since its the summer holidays now and I was so bored.**

**Soul: Lol, your gonna die of bordem.**

**Symm: I KNOW!**

**Maka: Anyway...****You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**

**Soul: I WANTED TO SAY THAT!**


	9. Disguise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own soul eater!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Disguise**

* * *

I rested my head on my arms as I gazed out my window. A warm breeze blew in now and again through the tall gap in my window from where I had opened it. Soul had gone out with Blackstar and Kid, leaving me alone for the whole day in our apartment. Its currently 11:35am. Today is the day where I have to kill Witchling Keko, so 2 hours and 35 minutes have pasted by already.

But I've been thinking. I can't just walk straight into their territory and say, 'Hi, my names Maka and I'm here to kill Keko!' with a big smile on my face can I? I'll need some sort of disguise and weapon, since Medusa cut off my weapon blood. I was really pissed at her for doing that, but she said that anyone would be able to track me, even Soul. Its better if he doesn't know whats going on.

I'd better head out now, before Medusa starts having a hissie fit about me not leaving. I closed the window and drew the curtain veils, going to my bedside table. I took out my purse from the second draw but found it empty when I unzipped it. I guess I shouldn't have spent all my money when I went out with the girls the other day.

My feet padded on the wooden floor down the corridor as I headed towards the living room. My attention was focused on the thick padded wallet, sitting right there on the table, all on its own. Soul wouldn't mind if I borrowed some of his money right? It's for a good cause, all of Death City will be in trouble if I don't borrow this money for clothes!

I dug through his wallet and took out half of his Death notes, slipping them into my pocket. Since I'm heading straight out after shopping, I guess I should leave a note for Soul in case he gets back before me. I scribbled on a sticky-note and stuck it to the fridge before slipping on my shoes and walking out the door, locking it behind me.

I stood outside the new shop in the mall. It was called 'Bandage Skies'. I've been in here once before and found it quite good. They have a colour scheme in the shop where there are sections dotted around with all the same colour clothes in. Theres a colour scheme for almost every colour, blue, green, yellow, red, anything!

Since I need to be in disguise, I should buy clothes that are black so that I can blend in with the shadows like a real ninja! Giggling at my thoughts, I strolled over to the black section finding something catch my eye straight away. It was a short black top dress which was ruffled at the bottom and had a long silver zip going all the way up on its front. I checked the price and gasped. It was 50 skull coins! Thats pretty cheap for clothing like this. Since I have about 100 Death notes and 20 skull coins, I should be alright.

I hung the short top dress over my arm before looking through the jean racks. I spotted a pair of plain black skinny jeans, which will let me move around in easily. Taking them off the rack and hanging them over my same arm, I headed over to the shoes.

I need some shoes with good grip. Maybe some boots, but no high heels. I looked around for a clerk but found none around. But that was when I noticed the bright pink haired boy dressed in work clothes, sitting in the corner.

"Crona?" I nudged the frightened boy.

"M-Maka!" he flung himself at me.

"Whats wrong? Your shaking," I said.

"I'm not really cut out for this j-job. There are too many people to deal with, I can't do it!" He panicked.

"C-Calm down Crona, I'm sure you'll be fine if you build up some courage to help the customers." I told him. "I know, why don't you help me first?"

"Ok..." He trailed off, staring at the ground. "W-What would you like me to help you with?"

"Do you have any nice black boots with good grip on them?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes! We had a delivery of some new boots in this morning. But their still in the delivery area and customers aren't allowed in there." He replied.

"Don't worry, no one will catch us. Plus I _really_ need these shoes!"

"Ok then, f-follow me!" He tugged on my sleeve, pulling me with him to the back of the shop. He looked around before quickly typing in the code on an electronic pad which opened the steel door with a small sounding beep. "They are very special boots which are only sold to certain people, so not a lot of people know about them."

"Ooh," my eyes sparkled. "What do they do?"

"They have an automatic grip which turns on with the command of your voice. Spikes comes out the front of them too but you can add on your own weapons. Is this for a special mission?" Crona asked me.

"Y-Yeah, but you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Soul!"

"I-I won't Maka." He slightly stuttered.

"Good. Is it ok if I pay you here because I need to go to the alleyway over the street anyway?"

"Thats fine, I think." He checked the price tags on all the clothing and told me that they added up to a total of 86 Death notes and 15 Skull coins. I paid him all of my money, telling him to take the change to Soul since I might not see him.

I thanked Crona and slipped out the emergency exit at the back straight into an alleyway. I checked that no one was around before slipping off my clothes and putting on my new ones. After my boots were on, I ran around the corner and down the street until I found the certain alleyway.

I made my way all the way down to the end, around three bends and over a sharp fence before I came upon the special brick wall. I pressed my palm against one of the bricks, pushing it in. The brick bounced back, making a clicking sound before the entire wall split across.

I entered through the gap, closing the wall back behind me. The lights flashed on, revealing the stacks and stacks of weapons and potions my mother used to own. Mum showed me this place when I was much smaller, right before she died. My papa doesn't even know about this place, I'm the only one.

I took a black pouch belt off the side which already held a sleek black whip and rope, a silver handled knife and pockets full of shuriken. I walked past the sword section, heading straight for the scythes. I picked up a chained scythe and slipped it on the pouch before heading back to the entrance, also picking up a cluster of potions.

I quickly checked my watch, finding that most of the day had already gone. I only have eight hours left to find and kill the witch. I had better get going then!

* * *

**Posting Date: **20th July 2012

**Symm:** Hey guys! I will be updating every day from now on, but today I'm going to upload about three or four chapters since I'm not doing anything at all today. So the next one should be up later on! Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! Also, Locked Away will be updated tomorrow! xx Also to **Crona-baka** I put crona in so I hope it was ok! And to **Makabaki-Soulstar** My school breaks up near the end of July and goes back in September since I live in Wales, so its different to your countries holidays! x

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**IsabellaTsukiyomi, Makabaki-Soulstar, Yukirufan2012,**

**MakaAlbarn888, Eivexst, Crona-Baka**

**Symm: My throat is killing!**

**Maka: How come now?**

**Symm: I DON'T KNOW!**

**Soul: Your such a dull shi-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Symm: What was that for:**

**Maka: He was about to swear.**

**Symm: So, I swear all the time! See? Friggin' hell, fudge cake, git, shit bag, fu-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP! X10**

**Symm: *No movement at all***

**Maka: You better come back - ****OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL! (Please excuse Symm's bad mouth)**


	10. Ripped Curtain

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Ripped Curtain**

* * *

I stood about a mile away from Witchling Keko's castle. My feet were perched just over the edge of a tall cliff where the ground was far below.

I've only got 6 hours left to kill Keko. It took me ages to find this place. Medusa actually had to contact me on the way to say the exact whereabouts of the witch since she hadn't put down where she was in the diary, so that was a waste of me running around for two hours looking for Keko.

I need to get down from this cliff, but there isn't any other way to get down other than jumping. This is a time where I wish I had wings. A small rucksack suddenly fell from above, landing behind me. I stepped back from the edge of the cliff and picked it up, finding a note attached. It read:

_Maka,_

_Here is a parachute to help you down the cliff._

_Don't forget that I can see and hear what you do._

_Burn this bag after use, leave no traces behind._

_Medusa_

Right, no traces left behind. I'm guessing that this is a parachute then? If this is not a parachute and I fall to my death then I will come back to haunt you Medusa! I sighed, scratching my head in frustration. What have you got yourself into now, Maka?

I walked back to the egde of the cliff, slinging the rucksack on my back. I fastened the belt that clipped around my waist before stepping out into thin air. I dropped from the cliff, falling at full speed. Just when I thought that this wasn't a parachute, it shot out the bag, pulling me upwards. Once the parachute was fully spread out, I started to glide towards the castle with the help of a passing breeze of course.

After 10 minutes of gliding in the air, the parachute started to bring me down. I was right by the castle. My feet touched the ground as the parachute slowly fell to the ground behind me. I quickly looked around for guards and found none luckily.

I scrunched up the parachute and put it back into the rucksack. I found a small lighter in the back pocket which I used to burn the bag. It lit up straight away, spreading all over the rucksack. I threw it off the side of the cliff, making my traces unknown.

I put the lighter in one of the small empty pockets next to the lazer that I had recently found, on my pouch belt. I sprinted to one of the side walls of the castle, placing my foot on the wall. "Activate." I commanded in a small whisper. The boots glowed green for a short second before returning to black. I placed each foot firmly in front of another, slowly walking up the wall.

Once I had planted my feet on the roof of one of the towers, I took my rope off my pouch belt and tied it around my waist. The roof was all made of red glass which made it very slippery.

I removed a bit of the glass with my laser, making a hole for me to get through. I hooked the other end of the rope onto a latch of sticking out glass, dangling my legs into the hole.

I toppled over through the hole, falling downwards. I quickly pulled on the rope, stopping my fall halfway. I kicked my legs back and forth. My body began to swing on the rope.

I kept kicking back and forth until I was in arms length of a large curtain rail attached to the wall in front. I grabbed onto the rail, pulling myself on top of it. Once balanced, I untied the rope from around my waist and hooked it onto the rail.

Finding that I was still quite far from the ground I put my foot on the wall and sprinted sideways. My feet stuck to the wall like super glue as I ran but came off so easily as I lifted them up.

Sudden footsteps echoed down the corridor below, coming nearer. I spotted a shadow. I quickly gripped onto one of the curtains on the huge window. I hit the back of my boots against the wall, making the small sharp knives come out the tips of them. I shoved the knives into the curtain, giving me a bit more grip.

The figure stopped in the corridor below. Another figure came through the other side of the opposite corridor. He ran up to the first figure, speaking very loud.

Their voices travelled up to my ears as I focused on their conversation.

"Witchling Keko wishes to be alone right now, so no disturbances." The second man said.

"But I need to deliver an important message to her!" The first one yelled.

A sudden ripping sound came from above me. I looked up at the rail to find the curtain beginning to rip off the hooks attached to the rail.

The curtain came off the rail. It swung left, taking me with it to the ground. It flung me backwards against the wall, causing the knives to go back into my shoes. My grip went as the fabric slipped from my fingers.

The two figures watched as I fell towards the ground.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 20th July 2012

**Symm:** So, here is the second chapter of the day. I think I'll only be able to update 3 today, I don't know whether there will be a fourth. But don't forget that I'm updating everyday so if its not up today then it will be up tomorrow!

**Maka: ...**

**Symm: What's wrong?**

**Maka: Why am I always falling and getting bitten?**

**Symm: Because your the main character! Plus wait till you get to one of the other chapters...**

**Soul: What happens?**

**Symm: There is a BULL.**

**Soul: WAAHAHAHA**

**Maka: *Sighs* ****You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	11. Guns and Bulls

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Guns and Bulls**

* * *

"Intruder!" Both of the figures shouted below me.

I ripped my chained scythe off my pouch pocket in mid air. I arched my back before slamming one of the scythes into the brick work on the wall, grinding down. I continued to fall but the scythe slowed down my fall by only a second. I did the same with the other scythe, digging it into the wall also. They grinded the wall as I fell down, leaving two long streakes. As I neared the ground I quickly shot my feet onto the wall, pushing away.

My body flew backwards as I felt the world tip, ripping the chained scythes from the wall before landing on my feet. A loud alarm rang out in the castle. Looks like I'm busted.

I looked around to find that there were now five guards. When did the other three get here? They surrounded me, backing me up against the wall, leaving with no other escape routes. One of them charged at me just as another one of them threw a knife. I moved sideways as the knife grazed my cheek, causing a small stream of blood to run down my cheek.

By this time the guard that had charged at me caught me by surprise, getting a straight punch in my face. I was dazed for a second as he went for another shot. I managed to duck out of the way and took the opportunity to slash him across the chest with my scythe. He choked out blood as I kicked him back, sending him flying through the concrete wall.

The guard who had thrown the knife before was gaping at the hole I had made through the wall. He shook his head before running up to a large metal plaque. It had two long swords pierced through it in the shape of a cross, but the knife guard ruined the image by ripping the swords out; splitting the plaque in half. He kept one for himself and threw the spare one to one of the three gaurds.

The knife guard lunged from the side, aiming for my waist. I twisted around, clashing one of my scythes against his sword. The other guard who had the spare sword tried to stab me but I saw it coming. I flipped my spare scythe around before throwing it at his sword, making the thick steel chain wrap around it. I pulled him closer by the chain since he was still holding onto his sword. He wheezed with pain as I brought my knee up, causing great impact. He collapsed to the floor dropping his sword.

Since I had been occupied with fighting the guard, the knife guard had decided to plunge his sword through my arm. I let out a yelp, biting my lip in order to stop my scream from rising from my throat. He pulled the sword out, missing the vital veins and bones luckily. Thinking that I was weak, he tried to stab me again. I threw my scythe at him and it twirled around his neck. I pulled on the chain until he dropped the sword. He pulled vigorously at the chain, but I wouldn't let go.

The last two guards ran at me, one holding a batton and the other an axe. I put the end of the scythe that was currently strangling the knife guard, into my mouth, clasping my teeth tightly around it since my other arm was injured. I clicked my heels bringing out the sharp knives. The batton guard lunged at me as my foot knife connected with his hip. He pulled my foot and small knife out of his side which only made me pull more on the chain wrapped around the knife guard.

My fist came into contact with the batton guards face as he fell backwards while the axe guard made a swing at me. He missed my head by a fraction but soon swung again. I dodged it and clashed my scythe with his axe as he swung once again. He lifted his axe to hit me but I took the advantage and slammed my foot down onto his chest, causing him to tilt backwards from the weight of the axe. He fell back as the axe slashed down into his arm, making him go unconsious.

The batton guard dug his fingers into my injured arm, making me cry in pain. I took a silver handled knife from my pocket pouch and stabbed him through the chest, puncturing his heart. There was no sound as his dead body crashed to the ground.

I turned my full attention onto the knife guard who was still grasping against the chain. I pulled it ever so slightly, but it made a big differance to him since it cut off a little bit more of his oxygen.

"W-What do you w-want?" He gasped out.

"Where is Witchling Keko?" I demanded.

"I won't t-tell the likes o-of you!" He half laughed half coughed.

"Are you sure?" I smirked, pulling on the chain once again.

"O-Ok! Ok!" He choked. "I'll t-tell you. B-But loosen the c-chain p-please!"

"Fine," I released the chain a bit giving him back a fraction of oxygen.

"Go down the left corridor, thats all I'm saying." He answered while taking in short intakes of breath.

"Is that all? Then I guess I'll have to kill you." I sighed. "I didn't want to kill anyone except the witch, the axe guard sort of killed himself, but now look what its come to."

"N-No WAIT! DON'T-" he yelled but I yanked down the scythe, pulling the chain tight.

His neck snapped sideways from the pressure of the chain; while the scythe on his end began to cut into his shoulder blade.

"Bye bye," I dragged my scythe out of him, cutting along his arm. I hooked the chained scythe back onto my black pouch before pulling my silver handled knife from the other guards chest.

I wripped off a bit of the axe guards shirt, wrapping it tightly around my injured arm like a bandage. The blood soaked through a bit, but it didn't hurt as much now. I looked at the mess I had made. So much for me leaving no traces.

* * *

I headed down the left corridor, bumping into a maid.

"Oops, sorry!" I helped her back up, but she quickly pushed me away.

"Are you the intruder?" She said firmly eyeing the splatters of blood on my clothes.

"I-I..Uh, no...I mean y-yes... no.." I stuttered.

"Hm, I'm sorry," she suddenly said.

"Sorry? What for-" She had reached into her skirts pocket and had tried to plunge a table knife into my chest. But luckily, I'd managed to grasp her wrist with my lightning reflexes; stopping her halfway.

I high kicked her in the face, sending her flying into the wall; knocking her out. I wiped my hands on my jeans and turned around to find piles of guards aiming very powerful guns at me.

"Oh shit." I took a step back. I should make a run for it back the way I came- ah no there are guards behind me too. I am so dead.

I ran at the wall and planted my feet on it. "Activate!" I yelled, sprinting sideways across the wall trying to avoid the many firings of bullets. I kept running and running until I turned a sharp corner, finding the firings cut off. I jumped back off the wall and back onto the ground finding no guards behind.

"Where did they all go?" I peered back around the corner finding them all gone.

_clomp! clomp! clomp! clomp!_

What the hell is coming now? I turned towards the noise, noticing a pile of dust gathering up. Is this some kind of bomb or gas attack? I grabbed my whip and hid behind a nearby pillar.

The sound cut off as a loud huff noise came from beside me. I edged my head around the pillar and stopped, frozen.

Standing in front of me was a gigantic black bull with _very_ sharp horns. "N-Nice bull?" It puffed deeply at my face. It's back hoof scraped against the carpet a few times.

"Please don't say your going to do _that_?" I said to it.

It lowered its head and charged at me. I sprinted down the corridor as fast as I could but it was right behind me.

"You liar! YOUR ARE DOING _THAT_!" I yelled at it, only understanding the sentance myself.

I yelped as the bulls horns caught my back a bit as it swung its head. I gasped as I came to a dead end. All that was in front of me was a large stained glass window.

I whacked my whip against the bulls chest which only made it more outraged. I was about to throw another hit when the bull headbutt me, swinging its body around. His back hit my stomach and sent me flying out the window.

Thousands of coloured glass shards flew past me as my body fell down. I looked back at the bull as I was falling and found that it had a smug on its face. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed at it, still holding onto my whip.

My back arched back and my body tilted. My whip snagged on a nearby tree swinging me backwards. It felt like a Tarzan moment as I swung back. _George, George, George of the jungle._ I sung in my head as I came lower to the ground. But the bit that always made me laugh on that film was,_ Watch out for that tree!-_ My face came into compact with the thick tree trunk.

"J-Just like George of the jungle..." I said to myself as my face slowly slipped down from the tree.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 20th July 2012

**Symm:** Sorry for ending it there! Witchling Keko has a pet bull, yes. I don't know how I came up with that either...But you'know. Thanks for all the reviews so far everyone! Don't forget that the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sora and Maka, alice!**

**Symm: I can't be bothered for a dialogue right know, so Maka please do the honours.**

**Maka: You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**

**Soul: Why can't I be the one to say that? YOU ALWAYS FAVOUR MAKA OVER ME!**

**Symm: NOT NOW SOUL!**

**Soul: *Gets thumped over the head by Symm* ...O-Ow...**


	12. Missing Curtains

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Missing Curtains**

* * *

After my face had finally stopped dragging down the tree trunk, I took out the bottles of potions from my pouch. I checked through the labels until I found the right one. Smoke Screen, Freeze Potion...ah! Healing Potion. I unscrewed the lid and drank half of the bottle, finding that it had a bitter taste. I felt my wounds start to tingle as the potion did its magic. I touched my cheek to find that the cut was gone. I unwrapped the piece of rag from my injured arm and found my arm looking as good as new.

I stood up and flexed my arms, releasing my tight muscle before jumping up to grab my tangled whip. I looked at the castle knowing that my cover was blown. There will be guards everywhere now so I need to be really careful on not getting caught. I also need to find a new way to get in.

I analysed the castle. There are a total of three doors on the outside but a maze of them inside. There are two tall towers with four stained glass windows on them, but the second tower has already been broken into and has a broken window so that tower is a no-go. The main castle body has five large windows on the front and six on the back with all the curtains drawn.

I can't enter through the roof again since there is slate over the main castle body, So I'll either have to get through one of the doors or a wall. I ran up to the side of the castle and took out my laser. I cut out a small hole in the wall and peeked through, finding no guards in the main entrance. I moved the laser around making a much larger hole in the wall. I pushed the circle in, crawling through the hole before covering it back up with the cut out.

There will be guards everywhere, so travelling by foot will be impossible. My only alternative is the ceiling. I have a rope to help me keep a trail so I won't get lost, but it isn't long enough to go through the whole castle.

But the curtains are long enough, a smile came to my face at the thought. I took down all of the large curtains and hooks, tying them to my rope. I clipped all of the hooks onto my pocket pouch and threaded the long rope through them. I ran over to the wall and whispered, "Activate." Before sprinting up the wall and onto the ceiling.

I took one of the curtain hooks and clipped it onto the window rail, knotting the rope around it. I began to slowly walk across the ceiling, already feeling the blood rush to my head. Once I had walked halfway across rooms ceiling the rope began to droop down. I grabbed another hook and clipped the rope up before moving on.

A flash of white caught my attention down below as a maid walked into the room. I scurried around the walls corner before she spotted the rope attached to the rail.

"WHERE HAVE ALL THE CURTAINS GONE?" She yelled, punching the circle cut out in the wall in frustration. The circle of concrete fell out the wall and she screamed, jumping back. "Their going to kill me if they find out about all this mess!"

It wasn't me.

* * *

**Posting Date: **21st July 2012

**Symm:** That maid has a 'strong' punch on her! Lol. Has anyone seen the the new Disney movie Let It Shine that was on yesterday? I thought it was really good! Oh! And before I forget, if its possible would you be able to check out **Buyo123**'s very first story? Also, **Gir01298** will be uploading their very first story soon too! So please check out their stories!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Dummy Perception, Gir01298!**

**Symm: It mine and MakaAlbarn888's Mid Birthday today!**

**Maka: Mid Birthday?**

**Symm: Yeah, I got the idea of the anime Kodocha. And today is the day that is exactly in the middle of our birthdays! There are 250 days between them, and 125 days have gone already. So its the middle!**

**Soul: Yeah thats confusing.**

**Symm: Hmm I suppose.**

**Maka: ****You better come back**

**Soul: - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL! Haha, take that pancake chest!**

**Maka: *Growls***


	13. Witchling Keko

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Witchling Keko**

* * *

I've been crawling around the castle's ceiling for at least three hours. In this time I have taken a total of fifteen wrong turnings through this complicated building. Its like a labyrinth in here.

"A broken window was found on the second tower, but there are no traces of the intruder other than that." A figure said below. I stared at him with wide eyes, for there were large brown teddy bear ears on his head.

"Five guards were found near the tower, some unconsious while the rest dead. From the information we collected off the guards who survived, it seems that the intruder is a girl in her teens." Another figure responded. This guy was also wearing some animal ears on his head. He had cat ears.

"We need to be careful." The teddy guard replied. "By the way, did you hear what one of the maids did earlier?"

"Oh! She punched a hole through the wall right? And stole all of the curtains. Witchling Keko banned her from the castle after a _long_ talk!" The cat guard laughed. "Anyway, I need to inform the other guards. You should tell Keko about the new information."

"Right," the teddy guard replied. The cat guard walked down towards a set of doors while the teddy guard made his way down the opposite route. He turned left at the end of the corridor as I scurried after him on the ceiling. As I crawled around the corner I found him enter through a set of large steel doors which were beginning to close.

I scrambled towards the door, just getting through the gap before it slammed shut behind me, trapping my rope. I clipped up the last of my rope while the teddy guard was conversing with...a child?

I didn't hear what they had talked about since I was too far away. But the childs voice did reach my ears.

"Thats fine, leave me." She had said with a grown up voice.

I looked down at my pocket pouch to find that I still had one hook left. Whille I waited for the teddy guard to leave the room, I began twirling the spare hook around my finger to kill the bordem. What I didn't expect was the hook flying off my finger and dropping to the ground in the dead silence of the room. _Clang!_ It went making two sets of eyes focus their attention on me.

Suddenly, a long spear shot past my ear; wedging into the ceiling. It made me jump, causing my legs to bump into each other and pulling my feet of the ceiling. "KYAAA!" I fell to the ground but landed on something squishy.

"KYAAA!" I screamed again, looking at who I had fallen on. "IT'S THE TEDDY GUARD!" I scrambled to my feet moving as far away from him as possible. He looked unconsious, making no sound.

"I suspect that you are the intruder little girl?" The child asked me.

"Yes, but aren't you much smaller than me?" I inquired dusting myself down.

"I suppose, but since I'm not actually a child it doesn't count." She poked her tongue out.

"What do you mean? You _look_ like a child!" _Even acts like one._

"Your companion Medusa did this to me. She disbanded my soul and placed it in this childs body, which limits my magic power." She said.

"So you really are Witchling Keko?" I grabbed my chained scythes and ran at her, getting ready to swing when my whole body froze. I looked at my feet, finding myself standing in some sort of circle.

"You can't kill me right now since you've stepped into my Devil's Circle. You'll stay stuck in that position until I disband the spell." She snickered.

"Witch!" I screeched.

"Why, thats very clever of you." She teased.

After a long pause I asked her, "Why don't you just kill me?"

"I don't want any blood spilt on my hands." She sighed. "Since your stuck her I might as well tell you why Medusa sent you here to kill me since she probably hasn't told you right?"

I shook my head, waiting for her to start.

"You see, about fourty decades ago; all the witches were gathered in the dark realm by the ruler of magic, Catherine Peatly. She told us that she had seen a vision of herself lying dead on the palace grounds, so asked for three of us witches to guard her. I, including two other witches were chosen. Medusa was Catherine's closest friend, but for reason's I still don't know of, she didn't choose Medusa! You would have thought that she would've been the first choice. Medusa became very upset with Catherine so plotted to take revenge." She said.

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Yes, revenge. She was the one in actual fact, that murdered the ruler of witches. And know she's after the three guards. Your here to kill me aren't you child?" She smiled with an evil edge to it.

"Obviously. But I don't agree with killing people myself without knowing the reason behind it. I think its pointless for her wanting to kill you three guard witches but its something I need to do." I said determined.

"What hold does she have on you?"

"H-Hold? How did you know..?" Here answer was a cold stare. "My friends, _family_ if you can call Papa that, my whole birth town."

"I see. My time is up then, you may kill me." She suddenly said.

"W-What!" I shouted astonished. It shouldn't be this easy to kill a witch right? Shouldn't there be some fighting or something?

"Shut up and get on with it!" She snapped.

"Ah..." This could be a trap! I think..? AHH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Maybe she wants to die? But who would want to give up their life when you can do so many possibilities with it. I will kill her.

"Are you going to kill me or not?"

"Yes, once you release me from this circle." I replied.

She snapped her fingers giving my body freedom. I tightened my grip on my chained scythes and pounced, stabbing her right through the heart. What surprised me at this moment was that she didn't fall to the ground dead. There was blood on my scythes yes but she looked totally fine!

"You can't simply kill a witch by stabbing her in the heart! You have to slash an X across their chest. Haven't you been taught any of this!" She told me off. Is she my mother?

"S-Sorry." I lifted my scythe at the ready before slashing the first line on her chest.

"You have to cut me harder than that!"

"O-Ok..." This is really wierd. A witch is telling me how to kill her. Totally not normal...

"Before I go, tell me one thing. What's your name girl?"

"Maka Albarn."

"I prefer my name to yours." She stated.

"AHHH!" I've had enough of this women! I brought down my other scythe, completing the X on her skin.

She let out a childish laugh as her body glowed silver. Tiny parts of her began to fall off like pieces of sparkling glitter. I stayed there waiting for her whole body to tumble away into crystals before sprinting out the room, hopping over the unconsious teddy guard.

Once I was out of the castle and far enough away from it, my legs buckled underneath me from the exhaustion.

A white piece of paper fluttered from the sky landing on my lap. I read the note in disgust finding it from _her._

_Well done Maka._

_I'll give you a couple of weeks break before the next kill,_

_Medusa_

"You'll get your day where I shall be the one to kill you." I growled under my breath, wiping away the stray tear that fell from my confused eyes.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd July 2012

**Symm:** Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday! So to make up for that stupid lazyness of mine I will be uploading two chaps tomorrow. So please come back and sorry if the killing of the first witch wasn't that good. There IS action on the killings of the next witches. Also sorry for not replying to anyones reviews! I will when you review again! XX

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Makabaki-Soulstar, MakaAlbarn88, Sora and Maka,**

**Crona-Baka, Gir01298, Eivexst, The Lord of All Chaos!**

**Symm: I HAVE NO TIME TO DO A DIALOGUE SO MAKA OR SOUL I DON'T CARE WHO IT IS, SAY THE SENTANCE!**

**Maka: You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL**

**Soul: I WANTED TO SAY THAT!**


	14. Off Again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own soul eater!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Off Again!**

* * *

I quickly changed out of my spy clothes and into my frumpy white top and jeans, stuffing the black clothes into a plastic bag around the corner of the apartment. Ever since I got back from the first killing I've had a plan in my mind. I will complete the mission for Medusa, but straight after it I am going to kill her.

Its only fair right? Plus she'll never see it coming! Its the perfect plan. Dissolving the thoughts for later, I tred around to the front door of mine and Soul's apartment. I pulled open the door to find a very angry Soul waiting behind it.

"Where have you been Maka?" He asked with an edge of anger to his voice.

"H-Hey Soul. Didn't you read the note?" I smiled calmly.

"What note! I didn't find a note!" He yelled. "Also why did Crona give me 'change' from some purchase you made at a shop with _my_ money?"

"Well the thing is..." I said, using a fake yawn. "Ah look at the time! I'll be going to bed then, night!"

"M-Maka! Get back here!" He ran after me as I sprinted to my room, slamming the door behind me.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted from behind the door, banging his fists on the hard wood. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Your not my mother!" I shot at him as a sudden tear dripped to the floor. I will not cry!

"Fine, whatever." I heard his footsteps retreat from the door. "But you will tell me in the morning!"

"NEVER!" I screamed, heaving a sigh before crawling under my bed covers.

What the hell am I supposed to tell Soul in the morning? I can't just go up to him and say 'I went out on a mission for Medusa where I killed this witch who was in a kids body in order to protect you and the whole city!' With a happy chappy grin on my face can I! This job is so stressful.

* * *

"Maka! Wake up!" My body was being shook roughly.

"Ack! Five more minutes." I replied to the annoying voice.

"Get up now!" The voice said before shoving my body off the bed.

I cracked open my eye and pounced over the bed with a book in my hand which I had picked up on the way. "MAKA CHOP!" I slammed the book down onto the persons head before retreating back under the covers.

"_Maka_." The voice growled.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulled off the bed covers, looking at the angry person. "Oh Soul! What happened to your head?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You slammed a book down onto it." He flicked my nose.

"Ow!" That really hurt! "What was so important that you had to wake me up fom my beautiful slumber?"

"I want you to tell me where you went last night." He demanded.

"I wrote a note for you and left it on the fridge." I stated, looking away.

"Why didn't you say!" He said.

"I told you yesterday." I replied. "And since the fridge is the first thing you raid when you come in I thought you would have seen it, but obviously you didn't."

"This is so uncool Maka." He sighed, scratching his head. "I'll go check the fridge."

"Good!" I yelled as he walked out my room. You don't see me having a go at him if he goes out without my knowledge! He makes me really peed off sometimes.

_"Maka, well done on the assassination of Witchling Keko."_ Medusa laughed evily in my mind.

"Thanks I guess..?" I replied, brushing my knotted hair. Why is she contacting me so suddenly?

_"Its time for you to kill the next witch."_

"Wait, what? I thought you said that I could have a couple of weeks off!"

_"Its the best time to strike now! She is currently moving into a new territory since she seems to have heard about Keko's death already. Her guards are currently moving all of her house-hold items out of her home and taking it to her new one, leaving her unprotected."_

"But I'm not ready yet!"

_"Then get ready. The information is in the diary."_ She cut off our communication.

I can't wait to kill you Medusa! Grounding my teeth, I pulled open my side tables draw and took out the diary. I flicked to the first page and read out the message aloud.

"Name, Witch Seena. Current territory, the Arctic. Starts, tonight from 8:30pm to 8:00am in 3 days." Why the hell does a witch live in the arctic! And how am I supposed to get there and back in three days? The arctic is thousands of miles away from here! This mission is going to kill me, I swear!

After the long wait for the mission to begin, I hopped out my window and brought in my spy clothes. I pulled on my black top dress and jeans, slipping on my boots. I clipped my pocket pouch around my waist before grabbing a sparkly silver rucksack from my wardrobe. Since its the arctic I'll need some warm clothes. Should I take white clothes to blend in with the snow? Oh! I would be just like a polar bear then! Their so fluffy!

I shook my head, reverting my thoughts back to reality. I dug through all my draws until I found a thick fur coat, scarf and hat, gloves and snow boots; packing them all into the bag.

I crept out of my room and slowly walked to the kitchen, packing food and drink for the three days away. Just as I zipped up my rucksack, Soul came into the room.

"Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to...a hot spring with a few of my friends for a few days." I lied. Please believe me, please believe me!

"You are not going out straight away! You've only just got back from wherever you went yesterday."

"You don't own me, you can't tell me what to do." I spat, putting the bag on my back and heading for the door.

"Soul, move." I said to him as he stood in my path.

"No, not until you tell me what's been happening with you." He replied.

"Soul. Move, now!" I yelled.

"No!"

"If you don't then I'll...I'll hit you and never come back!" I screamed.

I knew he would not let me go, so before he could answer I kicked him where the sun don't shine and walked out the door. Leaving an annoyed Soul lying on the floor in pain.

I locked the door behind, clicking my shoes together. Tiny little angel wings slipped out the sides of my boots, slowly beginning to flap. When I read the manual for the boots earlier on, I found that you could add and take away sections of the boots. So thinking ahead, I put on the angel wings so I can get to the destinations quicker.

I flew off into the sky, heading for my next kill.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 24th July 2012

**Symm:** Hey everyone! How are you doing? About the previous chapter. **Eivexst** brought up a good point on which I am going to answer. They asked why Witchling Keko allowed Maka to kill her so easily. I guess I forgot to type about that ^_^ You see, Witchling Keko has been alive for thousands of years so was bored with her life. Since Maka came to kill her, she thought that she couldn't possible throw this opportunity away so decided to let Maka kill her since she was bored. So is that part explained a little better?

I'm going over my nans now for a bit so the next chapter will be up later. Until then!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, Sora and Maka, **

**MakaAlbarn888, ****Gir01298!**

**Symm: Off to see my lovely nan and mad cousins.**

**Soul: I'm sweating from this heat!**

**Maka: Why is it so hot all of a sudden!**

**Symm: Well it has been raining for weeks but now its nice and warm!**

**Maka: Too hot to chat...You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR S-SOUL!**

**Soul and Symm: *Collapses from the heat***


	15. MUSH SOUL! MUSH!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own soul eater!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**MUSH SOUL! MUSH!**

* * *

I flew past the Arctic border through cold frosty winds of snow. Its freezing out here! My feet landed on one of the glaciers floating on top of the ocean. The angel wings slipped back into my boots. Arching my shoulder back the rucksack slipped off onto the large slippery glacier. I unzipped the back pocket.

I commanded my frozen fingers to unclip my pouch that had a few icicles stuck to it. My hand plunged into my bag, taking out my winter clothes that I packed. I slipped on my thick fur coat and white silky scarf. My hat was shoved on my head warming up my redened ears before I slipped my fingers into the warm gloves. I closed the pocket and unzipped the front pocket where I stored all of my food and drink.

Taking out a Twix chocolate bar; I ripped off the packaging and munched on the goodness of the bar. After I ate it I dispossed of the rapper and clipped my pouch back on around my waist, taking a big gulp of the frozen water fom the side of my rucksack.

Zipping the rucksack back up, I slipped my arms back through the straps; pulling it back onto my back. Clicking my shoes once again, the wings lifted me up into the winter air. I flew across the ravenous sea as the waves crashed against each other, picking up speed from the harsh winter wind.

After flying for over two hours across the sea, I finally came across land. I'm so glad that theres land. I'm hoping I can find a cave where I can build a fire to help me keep warm. Its freezing by the ocean, but even worse in the air.

"I guess I'd better go on foot from here for a while otherwise the wind might freeze the wings on my boots."

My feet hovered above the ground and the wings on my boots started to slow down. I clicked my heels and the wings slipped back into the sides. My feet sunk into the snow as I landed. I walked up to a pile of frozen snow and sat on top of it, pulling off my spy boots and swapping them for the furry snow boots in my bag.

"Ahhhhh, my feet are nice and warm," I sighed as the warmth engulfed my little toes.

Standing back up, I set off with my feet trudging in the snow; heading for the mountainous hill ahead of me.

* * *

After the long climb up the hill, I managed to reach the top of it. I thought that I would have been able to see the witches hideout from up her, but the snow is covering everything in sight! Maybe it was a bad idea coming up here.

"Maybe I should ask someone. Wait! Theres no people here, god I'm so stupid sometimes. I guess I'll just have to wander aimlessly until I come upon the hideout, since theres no humans here at all-"

"This witch has so much stuff." A voice interrupted me.

I turned around finding a figure in white camouflage. I quickly hid behind a rock covered in snow, crouching down to hide.

"I know. What makes it worse is that she put it all in cardboard boxes. Its all gone soggy and her items are ruined." Said another man also wearing camouflage. He was pulling a dog slay behind him, but the dogs were actually sitting in the slay other than helping him to pull it.

"I guess we'll have to put all these boxes on the slay. As long as the stupid mutt's get off it first!" He pointed at a pile of boxes stacked ontop of each other before at the dogs.

"Why don't we get a nice warm drink then pack all the boxes on the slay. Theres a town just down the other end of this hill." The other guard suggested.

"Fine," he mumbled.

Theres a town? In a place like this too.

The two men started to tred down the hill, but I waited for their forms to disappear into the distance before making my move. Now's my chance!

I sprinted from behind the rock towards the dog slay. I shooed the dogs off the slay...except for one who stayed sitting on the slay, giving me a bored look.

"Get off." I said to it. The dog shook its head. Ignorant dog.

"I'm going to call you Soul since your as lazy as he is!" I shouted at it.

The dog looked up in my direction. He stood up and went to the front with the other dogs. Looks like he's the leader of the pack? I guess he answers to that name then. I took off my rucksack and slumped it on the slay. I stood on the back of the sledge, holding onto the rail.

"Soul!" The dogs head turned towards me. "You ready?"

The dog barked in approval, giving me a grin. Whats with the sudden change in attitude?

"Ok! MUSH, my little doggies, MUSH!" I shouted over the wind.

Soul started into a walk then a jog. The other dogs followed, slowly pulling me and the slay along. Soul ran into a sprint with the other dogs copying his movements. I gripped onto the rail, surprised at the speed of the dogs. My hair blew back from the wind and droplets of snow tangled in my hair. With the speed their going at, I'll find the witches hideout in no time!

Two figures in the distance came into view. Oh no, it can't be them can it?

As we drew closer to the two figures, I recognised them as the two guards from before. One of them turned around, shock and surprise written all over his face.

"IT'S OUR DOG SLAY!" He screamed.

The other man turned around and yelled, "GIVE BACK OUR SLAY!"

"Never! Thanks for the slay boys!" I giggled.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" The first guard shouted.

Suddenly, ski's came out the bottom of their shoes. Their shoes have funtions just like my spy boots!

"Oh shit..." I cursed under my breath getting a bark from Soul and the dogs.

"GET BACK HERE LITTLE GIRL!"

"Soul!" I shouted. "Run, run, RUN!"

The dog barked and began to pick up his speed. But the men were gaining on us. All the dogs began growling, baring their fangs in frustration. Their little legs quickened as we were soon sprinting down the hill, leaving a cloud of snow behind us.

"Soul! Swivel left a bit when you reach the big lump of now!" I shouted to him. I hope he's intelligent enough to understand me!

Soul barked and sprinted towards the pile of snow. The other dogs followed him, picking up even more speed. Soul barked commands at the other dogs, all of them barking in agreement.

The men edged closer to me, nearly in arms length of me. "SOUL!" I roared as the wind whipped my pigtails about.

Soul swiveled left with the other dogs in pursuit. The slay skidded to the left, while the dogs went right. The back of the slay that I was standing on hit the edge of the pile of snow, making it spray behind us. The men were covered in snow. They bumped into each other and fell down the hill, starting to roll. As they flipped down the hill they began to form a huge snowball. It looked like something out of a Tom & Jerry cartoon.

"I didn't expect that to happen!" I laughed but suddenly cut off when the snowball began making it's way towards us.

"SOUL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I screamed.

Soul whimpered, but sped up. The other dogs started barking and sped up too.

"GO DOGGIES, GO!" The snowball was getting bigger and bigger. The men screamed as they rolled over and over down the hill, still heading our way. A town came into view. That must be the village the two guards were on about.

"Soul, run towards the village!" I pointed at it.

The dogs sprinted straight down the hill while the village came closer and closer, but so did the snowball.

"Ahhhhh, we're not gonna make it!" I cried in panick.

Out of nowhere, a slope of snow appeared in front of us. Before I knew it, the dogs were already running up it. We came off the ramp. We were airborn for a second while the snowball missed the slope and crashed into a nearby tree. The men groaned and looked unconsious as the snow continued to pile on top of them.

We flew through the air so hard that the dogs were blown back onto the slay. They all cuddled together, digging their claws into the wooden sled to make their grip firmer. My hand slipped off the rail and the wind blew be forward. I landed in the seat part of the slay where the dogs were also blown back onto. We all held on for dear life as the slay crashed back down onto the ground.

We slid into the town, while the people who were casually walking by jumped out of the way; before the slay hit them. The slay came to a stop. The dogs and I were shivering from the fear of the slay crashing.

I sighed. "That was so close."

I stood up and went to the back of the slay as Soul went to get off the slay.

"Soul, stay there. I'll push you all since your probably all worn out." I told him and the dogs. All the dogs barked in response, settling down. I pushed the dogs and slay to a nearby animal facility that just happened to be only a few feet away.

"Sorry for worrying you everyone! Just carry on with what you were doing!" I apologized to the public as they all stared at us in confusion and fear. They shook their heads and walked away just as a little girl came out of the animal place.

"Hello, may I help you?" She said sweetly.

"Hey. Would you be kind enough to let me stay the night? I've been travelling all day through the snow. Also, would you be able to look after these dogs? Their not mine, so you can keep them." I replied.

"Ok! I'll go ask mama!" She ran inside. Seconds later, the little girl pulled her mother outside.

"Hello, we would gladly take the dogs off your hands." Said the mother. "You can also stay here for the night."

"Thank you!" I replied.

I unclipped the dogs from the slay and they all went inside the animal shelter. Soul tugged on my leg, pulling me inside.

"I'm coming!" I laughed. The girls mother showed me to my room while the dogs roamed around the large house.

"What's your name?" She asked me after a while.

"Maka." I smiled.

"I'm Paula. Feel free to call me anytime if you have a problem." She replied.

"Ok, thank you!" I put down my rucksack and headed towards the bath house.

Once I had a nice long soak in the bath, I found a set of bed-time wear on my bed. I slipped them on and headed for the kitchen. All the dogs were eating out of dogs bowls, including Soul. He ran over to me when he saw me come in.

"Hey Soul! How's your food?"

He barked twice as if saying 'yummy!' I laughed as a huge grin spread across his face. I sat down at the table and Paula placed food in front of me. "Thanks Paula."

She smiled. The little girl sat opposite me and started eating her food. I also dug into the food, it warmed me up. I can't believe I got to stay in a place like this so easily! They haven't told me how much I have to pay them yet for the stay...

"What your name miss?" The little girl asked me.

"My names Maka. What's your name kid?"

"I'm Sakura which means cherry blossom. But there aren't any around here because of the weather. But I'll tell you a secret." She replied.

"Oh, what is it?" I played along with her.

"There are white blossoms. But their white crystal looking instead of pink. You can only find them in the arctic. Their really pretty." She giggled.

"Wow. I bet they are," I smiled with her.

After dinner, we all went to bed. But it the middle of the night, Soul 'quietly' crept into my room and placed himself by my feet.

I guess I'll have to kill the witch tomorrow. But I need to find out where she's hiding first. Hopefully, those men won't find me either. Thinking about it, Soul back home is probably pissed off at me right now.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 24th July 2012

**Symm:** So, thats all the chapters up to date now! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I'll fix them tomorrow if my laziness doesn't overtake me...Thanks for reading, see you tomorrow!

**Symm: My cold is coming back *cough***

**Maka: You should take some of the cough medicine.**

**Symm: NO! My mum brought a different one this time and its horrible! It smells of flat gone off coke and tastes like sour milk! Then the after taste kicks in and it burns! BURNS LIKE HELL! Its like a fire in my throat!**

**Soul: Shut up and take it. *Shoves spoon filled with liquid into Symm's mouth***

**Symm: *Face heats up and smoke shoots out her ears* AAAAAAAAH! *Runs around as if on fire***

**Maka: Get her some water!**

**Soul: Too late, shes already collapsed.**

**Symm: *Frozen on the floor* ...ahhh...**

**Maka: She looks dead...**

**Soul: She'll be fine.**

**Symm: ...Y-****You better come b-back *cough* - OR I'LL T-TAKE YOUR SOUL! *cough, cough***


	16. Up the Mountain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Up the Mountain**

* * *

After spending the night in the animal facility inn I packed up all of my clothes before going to the kitchen where I found Paula and Sakura drying the dishes.

"Oh, good morning Maka. Are you leaving already?" Asked Paula.

"Yeah. I need to do something by today."

"What is it?" Said Sakura.

"Well I can't tell you what I'm doing, but I do need know where Witch Seena lives."

They both gasped. "D-Do you know h-her?"

"Who, Witch Seena?" I asked them.

They nodded their heads, fear in their eyes. "She's been terrorising this village for many years, but I've heard that she's moving." Paula sighed.

"Really?" I replied shocked. "Do you know where she currently lives?"

"Y-Yes in a cave on top of the mountain in front of the village." Paula whispered.

"What's the fastest way of getting there?" I asked, peering out the window at the large pointed mountain. "Theres only one path, but I have something you can use. You don't need to bring it back since it only has enough fuel to do one trip." Paula told me. "Plus we were going to get rid of it anyway."

I wonder what it is? I followed Paula outside while Sakura started feeding the dogs. She took me around the back of the inn where a big shed lay. She pulled open the doors to reveal a snow ski.

"This is just what I need," I smirked happily.

"I'm glad you like it." She threw me keys.

"Thanks so much Paula!" I pulled her into a tight hug. "I have a few things for you." Paula told me after I released her from my grip. "Follow me!"

She lead me back inside the inn where we found Sakura sitting on the edge of the table, swinging her legs back and forth. My rucksack was also on the table where some of my winter clothes were layed out.

"Mama has modified your hat, a screen comes out which protects your eyes from the snow just like snow goggles. Mama has also modified your gloves. Claws come out of them to help you climb if there's snow in the way. You'll be just like a cat!" Sakura giggled with a soft purr.

"Thats great! I can't believe you've done this for me!" I thanked them.

"We have also put spare clothing in your bag for you to wear. There is a white dress, padded trousers and a white paw print necklace and matching bracelet." Paula added.

"Thank you! You've really spoilt me." I slipped on my thick fur coat, wrapping my scarf around my neck. I pulled my hand through my modified gloves and pulled on my hat which is also modified, down on my head.

I trudged outside into the snow and found the snow mobile already waiting for me. Soul ran out the door barking.

"What is it Soul?" He clamped his teeth down onto my black jeans, pulling them. "Soul, let go!"

Soul kept tugging, as if to pull me back inside. "I can't Soul! I have to go do my mission." I shook my leg in hopes of him letting go. He barked again releasing my jeans leg before running inside the inn. When he came back out, he was wearing a white padded coat, fur wristband's around all four legs, a white stretchy scarf and a white hat.

"What are you doing?" I said as he jumped on my lap, trying to hold in my laughter. He looks so cute but funny at the same time!

"He wanted to come with you so I geared him up," Sakura giggled from the doorway.

"I don't know-" Soul interrupted me with a low growl, baring his teeth. "F-Fine," I mumbled. "But don't blame me if you fall off!"

"That's why I put something inside his coat!" Sakura said. What else can I be surprised with now?

Soul barked in agreement, sticking out his tongue. Is he mocking me?

"You unzip this pocket on his back and take out the straps, which you clip around your waist. That way he won't fall off."

"Ok. Thanks again." I replied. What are these people? Some king of gadget freaks..?

I unzipped the pocket on Soul's coat and took out the straps, clipping them around my waist. Flicking on the switch, the skidoo came to life. It roared beneath me, making Soul jump. Paula and Sakura stood by the door, ready to see me off.

I revved the handle, making the engine go wild. The skidoo sped forward, blowing Soul into my chest. Paula and Sakura waved us off as we left the town. Snow sprayed behind us as we headed for the mountain where Witch Seena lived.

* * *

When we were nearly at the top, I took a U turn back towards a cave we had passed earlier on. A giant rock was covering the caves entrance.

"We will stop here for the night since it's dark already." I said to Soul. But that means I'll only have one day left to kill the witch. I unclipped the strap from around my waist and zipped it back into the pocket on Soul's coat before letting out a sigh. He hopped off the skidoo and ran up to the rock.

I scanned my eyes over the rock, scratching my head. How am I supposed to move that? I placed my hands on the rock finding the bitter cold attack my hands through the thick gloves. A shiver went down my spine as I pushed the rock, not even making it move by an inch. Frustrated at the large rock, I kicked it before letting out a shriek. "STUPID ROCK!"

Soul jumped up, placing his front paws on my jeans as he nudged his head at my pocket pouch. He jumped, knocking the laser pen out of the pocket it was being held in, grabbing it with his teeth. A _click_ sound was made when he pressed down on the pen bringing out the laser. "S-Soul drop the laser now!"

He looked my way as the laser shot past me. I let out a scream as he nearly lasered my head off. He ran towards me with the laser still going. I ran away from the dog and laser but they followed behind. The laser shot past again making me duck just as it cut off a tree branch.

"SOUL!" I yelled, ducking as he cocked his head to the side. The laser aimed right for me but cut off at the last moment when Soul dropped the laser pen. I sighed in relief, looking at the damage he had made.

"Stupid dog." I groaned. I took the laser pen off him, using it for its proper purpose. I lasered out a large circle in the rock and kicked inwards, sending the cut out piece of rock flying inside the cave.

I was about to enter the cave when Soul suddenly ran into the forest.

"Soul!" I ran after him. "Get back here!" He growled as I came closer to him, barking. "Whats wrong?"

He bent down, wagging his tail with an angry expression on his face. Who knew dogs could glare? He pounced at me, sending us both into the deep pile of snow. "Ow," I grumbled while he licked my face.

I stood back up and grabbed him by the collar, taking him with me. I threw him threw the hole as I climbed through myself. Soul trotted over to me and nipped my hand, telling off. "Stop attacking me then you silly dog." I grumbled, patting his head.

Soul suddenly ran at the cave wall and headbutted it. What the hell is wrong with this dog!

"Why did you just do that!" I shouted at him, inspecting his now bruised head. His reply was a goofy grin which involved his tongue hanging half way out of his mouth. I pulled the piece of rock back through the hole, closing up the gap.

"Sometimes I prefer you to the real Soul." I petted the dogs head, scratting behind his little ear.

A yawn escaped my lips. I stretched back before lying down. Soul snuggled in the curve in my hip, snoozing away.

"Don't use me as a bed!" I growled but he didn't move. "Ah, fine."

Soul growled sofly, going back to sleep.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 25th July 2012

**Symm:** I'm so tired and warm. I can't sleep at night and always end up with no blanket on me in the morning. Its not fair! I think I'm going to melt one of these days, I swear...And then theres me thinking that I've slept in because I've been awake for ages but stayed in bed, but it turns out its only just gone 6:30am. AHHHH. Sorry for this babble.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Makabaki-Soulstar, IsabellaTsukiyomi, Pan15Trunks28,**

**MakaAlbarn888, MyBloodyValentine121, Gir01298,**

**Eivexst!**

**Symm: I LOVE the opening and ending songs for the anime Munto! Has anyone seen it?**

**Maka: Never heard of it.**

**Symm: YOU HAVEN'T LIVED O.O**

**Soul: I watched Hakushaku to Yousei the other day-**

**Symm: I love that anime too. And also Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan & Hiiro no Kakera!**

**Maka: I'm watching Pretear at the moment too.**

**Symm: I LOVE TALKING ABOUT ANIME!**

**Soul: Yes yes whatever-**

**Maka: You better come back - OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**


	17. Knocked Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Knocked Out?**

* * *

When I woke, Soul was still asleep. It was pitch black in the cave since no sunlight could get through. Getting fed up with being blind, I slowly made my way over to the cave entrance, watching where I stepped. When my hands met the wall, I moved my hands down until I felt the cutting line. I lifted my foot and kicked where the hole should be. The rock gave way as the circle went flying outside, letting the ray of light shine through into the cave directly on Soul's head. He let out a whine before opening his eyes.

Soul growled softly, stretching his little paws. He trotted over to me sniffing my hand as I placed down his bowl of food and water. I put down another pile of food incase I didn't make it back in time to feed him, before digging into my own breakfast; a frosties cereal bar and a bottle of water.

Soul gobbled down his portion of food before making his way over to the second pile. I flicked his nose and tutted. "No snacking!"

Soul growled, tugging on my trouser leg. I glared at him, rolling my eyes. "I'll be away for a while so don't go too far." As if he could understand me though...

Soul nodded his head, sticking his tongue out. After I had finished eating, I grabbed my spy boots and shoved them on, doing the same with my scarf, hat and gloves. Once my pocket pouch was clipped on and my thick fur coat was zipped up, I brushed my hair and tied it up into the usual pigtails.

I ruffled Soul's little doggy head, giving him a quick treat before crawling out of the cave. I crawled through the hole; waving good bye to Soul. "Bye Soul! I'll be back by tomorrow," I smiled.

Soul barked, sneezing from the cold. Deciding that the skidoo would make too much noise, I clicked my heels bringing out the little angel winge. I pressed my fingers on both sides of my hat, flicking out the screen. It covered my eyes shielding them from the wind that had just recently picked up.

I flew into the air, heading for the top of the mountain. The wings had to flap harder since the wind was blowing against me. As I neared the top of the mountain, large snow covered trucks were also heading the same way. It read on the sides of them 'House Movers'.

I swooped down to one of the trucks, landing swifly on top of it. I punched my knuckles together bringing out the claws from my gloves. Crouching down; I stabbed the claws into the metal of the truck. The vehicle started to speed faster and the wind blew my feet in the air. This is a very uncomfortable position.

We came up to a huge cave at the top of the mountain. A steel door cut down the centre of the cave started to open. But the trucks were so big that they filled up right to the top of the doors with an inch of space. I won't be able to fit through!

I quickly retracted my claws from the truck, swinging my legs off the edge. I flipped off the truck just in time while the angel wings on my boots helped me stay in the air. The trucks drove inside and the steel doors closed behind them.

I flew up to the top of the steel doors, taking out my laser pen. It started melting the steel but it didn't cut all the way through the door. Putting the laser pen back in my pouch, I unclipped my chained scythes from the pouch.

With a scythe in each hand; I started slashing the door. The steel slowly started to cut away, making a tiny hole. I hooked the chained scythe into the hole and pulled with the other. Come on Maka, be like Mr Muscle off that cleaning advert! Your much stronger than that freakishly big man!

The metal pulled with the scythe, making a long cut-out line in the door. Wow, I guess believing in myself does work sometimes. I put the chained scythes back on my pouch and threaded my fingers through the small gap.

My fingers gripped onto the weakend steel and I pulled it down. The steel gave off groans and creaks as it ripped off, but I cursed under my breath as it cut into my fingers; drawing blood.

I ripped off enough to make a large enough hole for me to get through. I flew inside, staying close to the ceiling. Straight ahead of me was a long tunnel of cave. Below me lay a road with pretty coloured cat lights lighting the way. The scent of fuel filled the air, probably coming from the trucks that had entered earlier.

I swiftly flew just below the top of the cave, following the road. It lead around a couple of bends and crossings until I came across a junction. Didn't expect this...

"Which way do I go?" I said aloud. I looked at each path, unable to make a decision. "Um, left?" I trusted my instincts and swooped left. I followed the tunnel but had to stop since it was a dead end. Looking up and down the wall, there was a white square leading through a vent system.

I kicked it inwards, snapping it in half. Well, with the amount of damage I've done already their going to be surprised at their damage bill. I followed the cramped tunnel straight until voices echoed through the tunnels, coming from a barred opening below me. I looked down the barred hatch where the source of the voices were.

"There was a hole at the top of the entrance door, a normal intruder can't reach that high." Said the voice. I thought Medusa said that there wouldn't be any guards!

I looked down through the gaps, finding a guard below me. "No human can get that high. Maybe a bird hit it or something." Laughed another guard.

"Yeah, but it would have to of been a large fat bird!" The first guard laughed as the other one joined in with him. Are they saying I'm fat! I puffed my cheeks, squeezing my fists in anger.

"Anyway," the second guard finished laughing. "I've got to get back to my post otherwise the boys will have a fit if they find me gone."

The guard walked off while the other guard fiddled with his belt. Suddenly, the barred hatch cracked under my weight, making me fall to the ground. I landed with a _thud_ as the guard swapped his attention from his belt to me. _I am not fat!_ I screamed in my head. I fell through the hatch because it was too weak to hold me.

"H-hey! Where did you come from?" He yelled.

"Ack! I-I'm an angel who fell from above!" I cooed. But before I knew it, his fist collided with my face sending me backwards. "Hey! Don't treat one of God's vassels like that!" I punched my fists together, bringing out my claws.

I dodged as he made a swing, slashing his chest. "Don't mess with Neko Girl, nyaa!"

"I thought you said you were an angel!" He spat out blood. His fist swished past my hip as I kicked him in the side. "I'm a girl of many wonders and disguises!" I laughed, slamming my head against his which only made the screen on my hat go up. He tripped backwards dazed; giving me just enough time to get the last hit in.

He spat out blood, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He tried to kick my chest but I back flipped out the way. He charged at me and lunged as I retracted my claws, punching him in the stomach knocking him out. Remembering about my wings, I flew down the corridor and right; looking for the witch.

After flying for a while, I came across a set of double doors. Inching through them, I found a quiet science lab. There were no people in sight, only a few beeping machines.

I walked into the lab and looked around. Behind me, I heard the double doors close. I spun around, finding a guard. Before I could do anything, he punched me in the stomach; winding me. I fell on all fours, gasping for air.

He kicked my side, sending me flying into a nearby wall. I gasped from the pain and my head spun with dizzyness, causing me to see double of everything. Something cold clasped around my wrist. The guard stood over me, dragging me to one of the pipes on the wall. I couldn't move since my body tingled all over from numbness.

I heard a click as he clasped something onto the pipe. "Lost children should stay lost." He smiled. What the hell is this dude on about! His foot made contact with my face, sending me to happy land.

The darkness engulfed me, knocking me out.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 26th July 2012

**Symm:** I can't talk today sorry since I literally have to go to my piano lesson! I'll update the next chap tomorrow, sorry!

Thanksfor the reviews and addings:

**Gir01298, MakaAlbarn888!**

**S****oul (Dog): Bark! Bark, bark!**

**Soul: Hey, why is there a dog? And why does he have the same name as me!**

**Symm: Oh, you'll find out soon *Smirks***

**Maka: Please review everyone!**

**Symm: Yes review!**

**Maka: You better come back- OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**

**Soul: Tell me about the dog!**


	18. Found You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Found You**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to find no light. It was pitch black. Where am I? Oh, thats right. I'm in the witches hideout...but what happened? A blurred memory flashed through my mind as a figure knocked me to the ground before dragging me here. I sat up a little too quick for a sudden headache pained my head. I sighed, leaning against the wall behind me.

I was about to stand up when something stopped me, tugging on my wrist. I shook my arm countless times but it was attached to the wall. What the hell? With my free hand I took out the lighter from my pouch that was still clipped around my waist luckily, holding it by my arm. The small flame gave off a little source of light, but it was large enough for me to see what was holding my wrist. A pair of silver handcuffs were locked around my wrist and a thick copper pipe linked to the wall.

Since my weapon blood has been cut off, I can't cut at the pipe. But I do have a sharp pair of chained scythes. A smirk spread across my face as I swapped the lighter for the scythes, which was a bit of a struggle since I could only use one arm. I picked up one of the scythes and angled it at the pipe before bringing it down. It cut at the pipe but didn't break it off straight away. It took a couple more swings and slashes before the copper pipe snapped, letting the handcuff that was around it to fall off. But I still had a problem, the handcuff was still locked around my wrist.

Leaving the problem for later on, I stood up and fumbled around in the dark until I found the familiar set of double doors. I pushed them open and slowly peeked my head around the edge of one of them, finding no guards. I looked left and found another tunnel. I walked for a while down the long tunnel while my footsteps echoed off the cave walls. At the end of the tunnel, a silhouette danced stretching up higher as it made its way over to me.

"Activate!" I whispered to my boots, running towards the wall. My boots stuck to the wall perfectly as I made my way up, holding onto a piece of rock sticking out. My pigtails began to droop downwards as the figure came nearer.

My nose began to itch as an irritating feeling came over. It was like my nose was being tickled by a small feather, which was not good. Don't sneeze, don't _sneeze!_

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly, causing the guards attention to focus on me.

Something flashed past my eyes and twirled around my ankle. I felt my ankle get tugged, but since my powerful 'walk on walls' boots were still in their activated mode, my feet stayed planted on the ceiling.

"Nice try," I smirked down at him. "You really shouldn't have done that."

The guard tugged again, but I didn't move. He looked at me dumbfounded, pulling once again on the rope. "What the hell-"

I pulled the rope around my ankle, pulling the guard upwards. He let out a yelp as his body lifted upwards, smashing into the wall. Thinking he was unconsious, I deactivated my boots and jumped down to the ground. I nudged the guards side, but he didn't move. Well, that was easy-

My legs buckled underneath as the guard attacked me from behind. He was playing with me! Remembering about the rope still tied around my ankle, I went to remove it when my leg was pulled back; causing me to flop forward. The guard yanked the rope backwards, grinding my face against the hard black floor.

I flipped my leg into an arch making the guard flip over me and into the wall, again. I stood up, wiping the bits of dirt and blood off my face before throwing a punch at him. I picked him up by the neck, squeezing ever so slightly.

He gasped for breath as my hold tightened, making him choke. All of a sudden my body hit the back wall as he kicked his leg directly at my stomach. I coughed up blood, having a feeling that there would be a bruise there in the morning.

My leg was pulled from underneath me as the guard grabbed hold of the rope once again. He wrapped it around my legs before grabbing my handcuffed hand and locking my free arm into the spare one. I couldn't move. He wrapped the rest of the rope around my waist and arms, finishing with a neat bow around my neck.

"Nice craftman-ship." I laughed, looking at myself. I looked like a crippled caterpillar halfway through evolving into my cacoon. I tried tensing my body but the binds wouldn't break.

"Shut it girl." He grumbled as he began to pull me down the tunnel. "I'm taking you to the witch."

"Yay!" I smiled. Theres a good and bad point to this moment. The good point is that I get to see the witch, but the bad point is that I'm all tied up and can't reach my weapons since my hands are cuffed. "Can you quicken your pace please? The witch is waiting."

"Your a bit eager to be seeing the person who's about to kill you aren't you now?" He said, pulling me around a bend.

He dragged me to a large door which had a small square panel beside it. He placed his hand on it and it read his print, opening the door. He pulled me through the door as it shut behind us, leading me into a white room. Glass screens and desks filled the plain room and a guard was sat on one of the desk while another stood guarding the opposite door.

"Hey Shou." Said the guard on the other end of the rope. "I've got some bait here so you don't mind if I keep it in here for a while till I find the witch?" What does he mean by _it_!

"She's the intruder right?" Shou asked him, getting a nod of approval. "Sure, take her to Luke."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she does't escape." Luke, the guard by the door said.

The guard with the rope let go and walked out the room, saying he would be back soon. Luke came over to me and gripped onto my ankles.

"Let me go you big dummy!" I yelled as he slung me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I got no reply as he took me through the door he had been guarding, dropping me to the ground. I expected a hard landing, but was met by a soft plush one. I glanced at the ground to find the whole floor, walls and ceiling covered with the same material. It looked exactly like a self-harming mental patients room! At this point I woud have shouted, 'I'M NOT CRAZY!' but since this was not a mental asylum, I stayed quiet.

Luke began to leave the room as I squirmed under the rope. "H-Hey, please wait!" I said to him as he began to walk away. He turned around and glared at me with full force. I grimaced under his stare, having to look away. "Could you please take off these ropes and handcuffs?"

"Fine," he replied. "You won't be able to get out of this room anyway."

"Great! I'm glad we're on the same page." I gave him a fake smile.

He took out a knife from his jeans and began to cut through the binds. Once all of the rope was gone, he took out a hoop of keys, flicking through them until he found the right one; unlocking the handcuffs.

"Thanks," I said. He gave me a nod and walked out the room, closing the door behind him; locking it.

"Ahhh, I'M FREE!" I screamed, relieved from the freedom of the ropes and handcuffs.

"Hey! Calm down in there squirt!" A speaker yelled from inside the room. I looked around finding no one else in here. I turned towards the large screen fixed in front of me finding Shou with a microphone in his hand.

"Now stay quiet," said the voice as Shou's lips moved with the words.

"Oh, you can see and hear what I do?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes and your very loud." He growled.

I turned my back to him and lay back on the soft material. I wonder what room is underneath us. A sudden spark of thought struck my mind, the witch could be stationed below me! But with my luck that would probably never happen. I wonder how Soul is, hopefully he hasn't gobbled down all the food I set out for him. I snickered at the thought imagining a fat little Soul rolling on his side unable to stand up on all fours. If he was here right now he would be digging up this material.

I sat back up. The material can be dug up! I grabbed my silver handled knife from my pocket pouch and jabbed it into the plushy floor, slicing it downwards. It cut a strip through the material and all cotton and padding popped out. I threw all the stuffing away and dug the knife in deeper making several more cuts in the fabric. More stuffing flew out as I continued to rip. After cutting through all of the material I came upon a layer of brick. Lasering it all out with the laser pen, I managed to cut a large circle shape through the brick. I could see a room far below and smiled with joy at my progress.

"Hey, what are doing in there?" Shou said over the speaker.

I quickly turned around, spreading myself over the hole. "Nothing! I'm just trying to...plump up the material on the floor to make it more comfortable." I lied as a pile of sweat began to build up on my forehead.

"Strange kid." He sighed, looking away. I am not strange! I wiped away the sweat in relief, turning back around.

I took out the smoke screen potion from my pouch and unscrewed the lid. A small puff of smoke began to rise from the bottle so I threw it across the room. The smoke began to to circle around the room just as the speaker sounded again.

"What's going on in there! Where did all that smoke come from!" Shou yelled. I stayed quiet, sneaking into the fog of smoke. "Go check what's happening in there," he commanded Luke over the speaker.

The door opened and a fraction of the smoke travelled through the frame. Luke moved in the mist, looking for me. "Little brat, where are you? Stop hiding and come out." He said.

"Gladly!" I sprang out from the smoke and punched him in the face. He fell back dazed while I hid back into the mist.

"Where did you go?" He said angrily.

"I'm right here!" I said as I kicked his jaw. He flipped backwards and hit the wall. "Because you untied my ropes, I won't kill you. So this is me returning the favour," I said from within the mist. I picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him out the room. I quickly ran up to the door and closed it, tearing off the door handle.

"Now wheres that hole?" I wondered aloud, while Shoe's muffled voice sounded from behind the screen. I dropped to my hands and knees, feeling the floor for the hole. My hands suddenly went down as I found the hole, grasping onto the side luckily which stopped my fall. I rightened myself up before slipping my legs through it. I hanged for a second before I let go.

I grabbed my rope from the pouch and flung it at the ceiling as I fell. Looking up, it tagged onto one of the many lights on the ceiling of the new room. I swung across the room as the smoke from above piled into the room. I let go of the rope barely landing on my feet. I looked around surprised at the condition of the room. It looks exactly like the inside of a large windmill. The walls were covered with brown paint, matching the floor while many wooden beams held up the ceilings and walls. They were everywhere, almost all of the room was filled with them. I turned around finding a figure directly opposite me.

"Who are you child?" She asked.

I smirked. "Hello Witch Seena."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th July 2012

**Symm: **Oooh, its a cliffhanger O.O OMG you'll never guess what I FINALLY watched today! The Hunger Games. It was brilliant and I can't wait for the second film to come out! I know its goin to be brillaint. I haven't read the book yet but my friends told me that there are a few differences from the book and that its even better than the film. So I can't wait to start reading it :) Also, hope you all enjoy the Olympics!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, Yukirufan2012, Sora and Maka,**

**IsabellaTsukiyomi, MakaAlbarn888!**

**Symm: Anyway, its the London Olympics today! Can't wait for the opening ceremony.**

**Maka: I know! It looks brilliant.**

**Soul: How do you know that? Just because its near where Symm lives doesn't mean that its going to be great.**

**Maka: We saw the sneak preview of it earlier.**

**Symm: Mhm.**

**Soul: WHAT! This is so uncool, I can't believe you didn't tell me!**

**Symm: Well its on at 9:00pm which is only one hour and a half away!**

**Soul: Fine, fine...**

**Symm: Please, take it away! ^_^**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take _your_ soul!**


	19. Witch Seena

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Witch Seena**

* * *

"What do you want with me?" The witch glared before saying," I can sense Medusa on you."

"Then you should know why I'm here," I sneered.

She stared at me for a second before replying, "Your here to kill me."

I nodded, taking in in the picture. She was wearing a long purple knit dress which flowed down to her knees. Her large feet looked as if they had been shoved into the violet heels she was wearing, where a slight curl extended from the tip of the shoes. It looked like a moment from Cinderella where the bitchy sisters tried to squeeze their big feet into the glass slipper. That thought made me let out a silent giggle which the witch didn't notice or hear luckily.

A long cape stuck to the outline of her body where it fluttered out slightly. On her head was a small dark purple hat with a circle stuck onto the ribbon around the rim of it. There was a black belt around her waist where small bags were tied to it with a white ribbon. By the look of it, she didn't have any weapons on her.

"You've already killed Keko." She stated, twirling her finger through her short purple hair. "But its such a shame that you spent all this time trying to find me when your the one in actual fact who is going to die."

"Really? What makes you think that I'll be the first to die?" I said.

"A mere _human _can't kill a powerful witch like me!" She cackled as the smoke from the room above began to fade away. "You have damaged my expensive front entrance and the room above us." She suddenly said, blowing away a swirl of smoke as it swirled around her.

I looked at her blankly. "And this is important because...?"

"You've wrecked my precious castle!" She growled pouncing at me.

I flipped to the side, grabbing my chained scythes. She clasped her hand's together as a dark light emitted from her palms, bringing them out wider. A black orb hovered in her hands where small sparks of white lightning sparked around it. "What the-" The orb shot past my body, missing me by an inch. "Your not very good at aiming are you?"

"That was just a tester, but with this many orbs I can't possibly miss, hm?" She smirked as hundreds of the black and white orbs hovered all around her. With a flick of her wrist the orbs sparked as they shot at me.

They came at me so quick that I had to jump behind one of the wodden beams. Some of them crashed into the beam while others just shot straight through the thick wood. I dodged some, just managing to kick the rest which gave me small shocks; but they just kept coming. I ran across the room as the orbs followed in pursuit heading for the wall. "Activate!" I yelled sprinting up the wall as a small fraction of them plunged into the wall behind me.

The orbs ontinued to throw themselves at me while I blocked some of the faster ones with my scythes, cutting them in half. I ran around all the walls leading the orbs with me before swiftly changing my course for the ceiling where half of the orbs slammed into the trap. I glanced behind to find only an average of ten left. Why can't she just fight me straight on? I'm getting annoyed with these orbs!

I leaped away from the wall landing on one of the wooden beams, hopping from one to the other before stopping near the end; hanging downwards while I waited for the orbs to catch up.

It was quiet for a moment until a buzzing noise boomed from in front of me. The black orbs glided through the air at full speed aiming for me. I swung my scythes back and forth at lightning speed chopping a few of them in half. I dodged the others that flew into the wall behind while I slashed the last orb in half.

I deactivated my boots, dropping from the beam; landing swiftly on the soals of my feet. I calmed down my breathing while looking for the witch. But she was no where in sight. Where could she have gone? It doesn't help with the surrounding smoke either, but she couldn't have gone out the room right?

"Little child, ventured a cave. She bumped into a witch who craved her blades. The witch played a game, fore-seeing the future~" Witch Seena sang, her voice echoing all around.

"Where are you?" I growled. "And whats with the singing?"

"But the witch was bad," she continued. "She killed the child who cried in pain from the witches blades of fiery blaze. The child had died, spiralling in pain as the witch stole her beauty and used it for cruelty~" The witch finished.

"That song doesn't make any sense." I stated as her voice still echoed through the room.

"It does to me. I made it up while you were playing with my orbs." She giggled. "As the song implied, I can can see peoples futures and pasts."

"So your like some sort of fortune teller?" I laughed. "Of _course_ you are."

I jumped and grabbed onto one of the wooden beams, pulling myself up before hopping over a few more. The witches laughter filled the air, as if to torment me.

"Show yourself." I growled. I have grown impatient of her childish games.

"Not yet child. I want to play a game first." She replied in a childish voice.

"There's no time to play games! Just come out so I can kill you!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"I shall tell you a story, you should recognise it since its linked to an incident that happened to you when you were younger." The witch said.

"Why dig into my past when we can skip straight to the future?" I sighed putting my scythes down. But she ignored me and began to tell her tale.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. She lived in a small village on the outskirts of a beautiful country where everyone was kind to each other. She always wore a white cape that flowed to the ground which her mother had given her right before she died. But you see, right next to her village was a dark wood. She was told along with the other children to never enter the forest; for dark and evil creatures lived there."

I stood frozen as the story ran through mind. The story is linked with my past, but how could she know this? I thought I locked up this memory!

"One day, the child had hand picked many colourful flowers but a strong wind had blown them into the dark forest. Despite the villagers warnings she ventured into the woods looking for her flowers. She travelled deeper and deeper into the forest until she came upon a figure."

"Shut up!" I screamed as the panick overtook me, playing the bad memory in my mind.

_The children laughed and giggled._

_"Hey! Let me finish my story!" Cried a little boy in my class._

_Everyone quietened down and let him continue his story, all whispering with excitement._

_"The figure turned around and looked at the little girl. In it's hands it held the last flower that the girl had to collect. She stepped forward and took in the creatures features. He looked like a giant wolf standing on two legs with ragged clothing ripped up the sides of its body. 'May I have my flower back?' The child asked the wolf. 'Only if you play a game with me' the wolf smiled._

_The little girl agreed to play so the wolf turned his back on her. She ran back from him and asked 'what's the time Mr wolf?' and the wolf replied 'it's 9 'O clock'. The girl walked nine steps forward getting closer to the wolf. They carried on like this until the girl was right behind him. 'What's the time?' she asked for the last time. The wolf replied, 'it's time to eat you!' And with that, he ate the child. When the villagers looked for the little girl, all that was left was her white cape stained in red; with all of her pretty flowers dotted around it." The boy finished._

_"Hey Maka!" Said a little girl._

_"Yes?" I smiled at her as my pigtails bobbed to the side._

_"That girl in the scary fairytale resembles you, don't you think?"_

_I shook my head as a sudden pang of hurt shook from inside me. _

_"Yeah! She does!" Yelled one of the boys._

_"N-No she doesn't! Not at all!" I cried._

_All the other children laughed at me with pointed fingers, saying that I was going to get eaten by the big bad wolf along with my mummy and daddy. The children called me horrible names, tormenting me. I cried and cried but no one paid attention to me, not even when my mother died a few days later from an incurable illness._

_From that day onwards, whenever I came to school they would tell the tale of the story and shout the main two sentances._

_"What's the time Mr Wolf? It's time to EAT YOU!"_

_"Look! Look I'm Maka!" A tall girl had shouted from her position on the floor. She was lying down wearing a white cape covered with red paint where weeds and dandelions were dotted around her._

_The children clapped their hands and giggled at the scene telling me to play the part of the girl. But I ran out the room, having this torment every single day for the rest of my preschool life._

"STOP IT!" I cried as I came back to reality. The witch had finished the story by this time, still hidden behind the beams.

"Let's play the game!" The witch clapped, singing with joy.

"No!" I shouted, tears running down my face.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" She said in a childish voice.

"Stop." I said through clenched teeth.

"Its 10 'O clock!" She replied to herself in a deep voice.

I crouched down, covering my ears as the tears continued to fall.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?"

I couldn't block out her voice as it rang out through the room.

"It's 11 'O clock!" She continued.

"Please stop..." I whispered as the pain came back.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?"

"Its 12 'O clock!" I let out a whimper as she said the very last time.

"No! Don't say it, Please! Don't!" I cried for I knew what was coming next.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" I heard a smile in her voice.

I stayed huddled on the beam waiting for the finishing sentance, but it never came. I slowly stood up on shaky legs, gripping my arms for comfort. "H-Hello?" I whispered through the harsh silence.

The beams above me creaked as something shuffled across them. "A-Anyone t-there?" I moved along the beam away from the creaking noise as it became louder. A flower fell from above me landing right by my feet. I whimpered, hopping onto a differant wooden plank; facing my back against the wall.

"IT'S TIME TO EAT YOU!" Screamed the witch suddenly, pouncing from above.

I screamed in horror as her hand plunged through my chest, inches away from my heart. We crashed down through planks of wood around the room until we hit the ground with me at the bottom. I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me, stopping me from fighting back. I was badly injured. Blood stained my clothes and a puddle of black liquid formed around my frozen form.

"Just a the child in the story," she smirked. I coughed up blood, choking. She laughed as I coughed up more but the pain was horrible. She lifted her hand and plunged it into my leg. I shrieked and howled as my leg became useless, unable to move.

"You'll die soon child," she said turning her back to me. I huffed, sitting up before grabbing my chained scythes. I swung one end around and aimed for her foot. I ripped the scythe back causing me to flop back while the witch went head first onto the floor as my scythe cut off her foot.

"You little brat!" She screeched, digging her nails into the ground. I crawled on my knee's lifting up my scythe. I took hold of the moment and quickly stabbed one of the scythes into her neck. Blood dripped from her mouth, running down her neck.

"You should be dead!" She screamed through the thick blobs of blood.

"I'm not dead yet. I have enough energy left just to kill you witch," I spat out, breathing heavily. Moving around made the pain worse and my life shorter. I need to finish this now before I die myself.

I slashed the other scythe across her chest as the blood from my wounds continued to spill everywhere. I lifted the scythe once again and slashed. The cross mark was complete. The witch screamed as her body disappeared bit by bit.

I wobbled to my feet, managing to click my heels. The wings shot out. The pain was increasingly painful when I jumped up as the wings flapped. My breathing began to slow as I flew out the room as fast as I could, looking for the exit. Remembering about the healing potion in my pouch, I unscrewed the lid and drank what was left. It dulled the feeling of pain from my wounds, but it wasn't enough this time to heal them.

As I swooped out the front doors to the bitter snow outside, there were guards already waiting on the ground. Knives and shuriken clusters were thrown at me slashing my arms and legs. As I got higher in the air, a black object grew closer to me. I glanced at it as it neared my feet noticing that it was a bomb.

_Boom! _

The bomb exploded a few inches away from me as I screamed for help. The blast rippled through me, sending me flying out of control. I crashed in the snow, blood splattering everywhere. The snow stained black as the cold snow made my body go numb. I was frozen to the bone as my frozen tears slid down my cheeks.

"H-Help," The wind carried my voice away. I couldn't feel any pain or feeling at all as a snow blizzard reigned above me. My vision became hazey as trudging feet sounded behind. I couldn't move my head to see who it was for the darkness shrouded my vison.

The only thing I could feel was my weak heart pounding up and down, trying to pump the blood around my body. Smooth hands clamped around my wrists, pulling me through the snow. I couldn't hold on anymore and let my mind collapse.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th July 2012

**Symm:** Did anyone watch the opening for the Olympics? Wasn't it brillaint? I like how it went through the different centuries of our country with all the moving clouds and village people. I LOVED the part with the children on the hospital beds and I had an erge to jump on one of the beds! But it freaked me out a bit when a large ugly puppet came out of one of the beds because I hate puppets and wooden dummies (as in pinocchio and slappy the dummy) brrr, I'll never thank Goosebumps for scaring me as a child on the episode with Slappy the Dummy -.- I can't even look at manacines without shivering! But the part with the winged men on the bikes was cool too! And the lighting of the flame!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Sora and Maka, Gir01298,**

**IsabellaTsukiyomi, ****MakaAlbarn888!**

**Soul: I will be the one to finish off todays chapter! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Symm: *whispers* Maka, whats wrong with Soul?**

**Maka: I think he's finally lost it...**

**Symm: Thats not good, I need him to keep it together for the next chapter!**

**Soul: HERE I GO!**

**Symm: Whats he gong to do!**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Soul: WHY DID YOU DO THAT MAKA!**

**Symm: I think he wanted to say it without your interruption Maka...**

**Maka: Oops?**

**Soul: *Cries a river of tears* WHY!**


	20. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or Charlene Soraia's song Wherever You Will Go!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Dreams**

* * *

_I was floating in a swirl of white mist. My dead mother stood before me, floating on a fluffy cloud. I tried to reach her, but the mist clasped around me. My mother looked up at me, tears ran down her cheeks._

_'What's wrong?' the voice came out of my head when I had just thought of it in my mind._

_'Nothing honey' mum thought back._

_'Where am I? And why are you here? Your dead.' I said, tears running down my face._

_'Your unconsious, we're in your mind. You thought of me when you blacked out.' Mum replied. __'I cannot stay long. My time is running out.'_

_'Your were always like this. Showing up one minute, gone the next.' I whispered looking away._

_'I know, and I'm sorry for that.' She whispered._

_'If your going then go.' I replied plainly as she slowly parted her lips._

_I looked at her, stiffling my tears. 'What are you doing?'_

_'I want to sing to you, to keep this very last memory.' She smiled as she began to sing._

_'So lately. I'm wondering. Who will __be there to take my place._

_When I'm gone, you'll need love, to light the shadow's on your face._

_With a grave wish I'll fall, it will fall upon us all._

_And between the sending stone, could you make it on your own._

_If I could, then I would, I'll go where ever you will go._

_Way up high, or down low. I'll go where ever you will go._

_And maybe, I'll work out. A way to make it back someday._

_Towards you, to guide you through the darkest of your days._

_With a grave wish I'll fall. It will fall upon us all._

_When I hope that someone out there, can bring me back to you._

_If I could, then I would. I'll go where ever you will go._

_Way up high, or down low. I'll go wherever you will go._

_Runaway with my heart. Runaway with my hope. Run away with my love._

_I know now, just quite how. My life and love might still go on._

_In your heart, in your mind. I stay with you for all of time._

_If I could, then I would. I'd go where ever you will go._

_Way up high, or down low. I'll go where ever you will go._

_If I could make you mine. I'd go where ever you will go._

_If I could turn back time, I'd go where ever you will go._

_I'd go where ever you will go.'_

_My mother stopped glowing as she finished her song. The white cloud she was standing on began to twirl around her body reaching up to her neck. 'I love you.'_

_'I love you too.' I said as my tears began to flow down my cheeks. 'B-But why did you-' I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the falling tears. '-did you sing that song for?'_

_'Because I won't see you until its your time to come to heaven.' She cried, hiding behind her hair. 'Bye Maka.'_

_'Goodbye mum.' The last and single tear rolled down my face as the cloud covered her face, taking her back to the light. _

_I looked down at my hands, finding them see through. I looked like a ghost as my whole body became like this. My feet suddenly slipped through the cloud I had been standing on, sending me falling through the white sky. As I fell, my body began to fade away and I my mind felt dizzy._

_'What's happening.' The fog swirled around my waist, stopping my fall. 'Am I waking up?'_

_At the bottom of the sky a black substance lay. It started to move, springing up at me. It squirmed around my leg, absorbing me. My body was claimed by the black substance._

_The cloud release its grip on my as I was swallowed whole into the substance._

I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th July 2012

**Symm: **I just had to update another chapter since this one is quite short. So I hope you enjoyed the extra chap today! Also, there are only ten chapters left! But I don't know whether ther will be a 31st chapter since it was supposed to be an epilogue. We'll have to see when it comes to it...

Thanks for the review:

**Gir01298!**

**Maka: What a sad chapter *tears up***

**Soul (dog) : Bark Bark! *whines***

**Soul: Its that dog again! Get away you smelly mutt! MY NAME! MINE!**

**Symm: Literally Soul. Get a grip. He's just a dog, and you'll find out who he is soon anyway.**

**Soul: *glares***

**Maka: Have a biscuit Soul!**

**Soul (dog): bark! bark!**

**Soul: GRRRRRRR! I don't get a biscuit**

**Maka & Symm: ...**

**Symm: Heheh ^.^" Please Review...?**

**Maka: Thanks for reading! Till tomorrow!**

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Soul (dog): bark, bark bark! Bark bark, bark! *Translate* Or I'll take your soul!**

**Soul: HE'S EVEN STOLEN MY CATCHPHRASE!**

**Symm: Please come back tomorrow...O.o"**


	21. Nanami

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Nanami**

* * *

The room was lightly lit and looked like a small decorated cavern. There were long sheets of cloths hung around the walls and a thick fur carpet spread out across the floor. My head was lying on something very squishy but comfortable while a nice warm blanket was spread over my body.

"I see your awake," a voice croaked.

I looked over to the source of the voice to find a little old women in tight padded clothes.

"Who are you?" I asked her, squinting through the dim light to see her features more clearly. She had long dark brown hair tied back into a bun while shorter pieces hung down beside her cheeks. She had very dark charcoal eyes that looked as if they could swallow you up.

"I am a healer little girl." She replied with a smile. "My name is Nanami."

"Nanami...You have the same name as the royal families special healer, but you can't possibly be her since it was said that she died many years ago." I told her.

She smirked. "But I did not die."

"Your still alive!" I exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"Indeed," she laughed pushing me back down. "You need your rest child, you sustained very life threatening injuries."

I took the blanket off finding white bandages wrapped around my body. "Did you put all these on me?"

"Yes. I found you in the snow." She pulled the blanket back over me.

"Well thanks for saving me. How long will it take for me to heal properly?" I asked her.

"Just under a week." She replied.

"A week!" I shrieked.

"Of course. You sustained a deep wound in your chest and leg, burns, bruises and a dislocated ankle." She ticked the injuries off on her fingers.

"Ok, this is the worst mission ever. I'm going to kill Medusa when I see her next," my eyes burned with fury just as a little dog's head popped into my mind. "OMD..."

"Whats wrong?"

"I forgot about my pet dog, Soul! He's in a little cave down the mountain side and he's all alone!" I cried, hoping he was ok.

"I can go fetch him for you." Nanami suggested reaching for her winter coat.

I looked at her surprised. "Would you really?"

"Of course child. He's not far away is he?"

"No, he's just on the outskirts of the forest near the witches cave. Theres a large rock covering the hole." I replied.

"That's only a couple of minutes away from where we are." She pulled her thick fur snow boots on, tightening the tassles.

"There a skidoo outside the cave so you can use that if you would like, I'm sure it will get you both back quicker." I told her as she put on her hat and scarf. Nanami gave me a small wave before opening a little wooden door leading to the outside, bringing in a blast of cold snowy wind.

"Get some more rest child." She said, taking a step into the snow.

"My names Maka." I said as I snuggled into the warmth of the blanket.

"See you soon Maka." The door closed and cut off the winter breeze.

I closed my eyes, still feeling a small pressure of pain from my wounds. I dozed off to sleep straight away.

* * *

I woke up to something slobbery licking my face. I peered out finding Soul slobbering all over me.

"Eww, Soul! Get off!" I giggled swatting at him to go away. He snuggled into my neck, nuzzling into the warmth.

"I missed you to Soul." I stroked his chin.

"He's a really clever dog." Nanami said from the wooden chair she had occupied.

"He sure is! Thanks for getting him for me."

"I brought up your skidoo too Maka." She laughed. "How are you feeling now. Any pain anywhere?"

"When I move around there's a bit of pain in my chest." I pointed at the wound under the bandages.

"Ok, I'll put some nullification potion on it." She walked over to a brown cabinet where many potions lay. She reached in and picked up a yellow bottle of potion before closing the door and sitting beside me.

She helped me up into a sitting position, unwrapping the bandages around my chest. I looked down at the wound in my chest. Dry blood sat around the puncture but it looked much better. Nanami rubbed the potion around my damaged chest, making the pain disappear. It felt very numb and tingly.

"I also made a healing potion which will close up your wounds straight away leaving you as good as new, so it won't even take two days for your cuts to heal. You should be up and ready by tomorrow morning." She said.

She rubbed in the healer potion. I watched in astonishment as the skin began to heal over the wounds. "There you go, your all healed now. But just stay lying down for the rest of the day."

"Thank you." I bowed my head as Soul licked Nanami's hand. She wrapped some clean bandages back around the wounds before handing me a tray of food.

"You need some nutrients in you."

I started to eat the small bowl of fruits while Soul ate from a tray filled with dog biscuits and water. Once I was full and couldn't eat anymore, I handed her the tray back before lying down.

I started to doze off just as Soul padded over to me, snuggling into the crook of my neck. Nanami pulled the blanket over us and draped another one on top since the air had grown colder. She lit a small fire next to us to keep us warm before retiring to her own bed.

The next morning, when I woke up there was no pain at all. I sat up on my own, relieved that I could move properly. Soul was still asleep but I could hear Nanami moving around in the kitchen dusting the pots and pans.

I stood up as the blanket fell of my body. All I had on was my underwear and bandages wrapped all around my body. I looked like a mummy! W-Where are my clothes!

"Nanami." I called out to her. "Where are my clothes?"

"They are layed out on the table ready for you." She replied.

"Thanks," I walked into the living room and strolled over to my clothes that Sakura and Paula had given me.

Deciding to keep my bandages on for now, I grabbed the white padded trousers and slipped them on. The white dress came on really easily as it fell to my knees. I tied on the white paw print necklace bracelet, shoving my black mission clothes and pocket pouch into my rucksack.

"Soul!" I shouted. He padded into the room, leaping about around my legs. I slipped on his padded coat, pulling his paws through the holes. Taking out his wristbands, I put them on around all fours and put the spare one around his tail.

"You look cute but funny at the same time." I smirked while he sniffed at the band around his little tail. Giving me a look to say 'Why?'

He growled at my remark and nibbled on my sock. I walked out the room, dragging him with me towards Nanami.

"Nanami, thanks for taking care of me." I thanked her. Nanami nodded, removing Soul from my leg.

I put on my thick coat and slipped my white hat on. Pulling on my fur gloves; I tied my silky scarf around my neck. Nanami handed over Soul who now had on his silver hat and scarf.

I pulled on my rucksack. I bet Soul is going to kill me when I get back. But I can't tell him what I've been doing otherwise he will lock me in the house. Once outside, I sat on the skidoo with Soul on my lap. I unzipped the pocket on his coat and clipped the strap around my waist. Luckily there was no wind so it shouldn't be that cold.

"Thanks for everything Nanami. I'll come visit you if I'm in the area!" I waved starting up the skidoo.

"See you Maka!" She waved back.

The skidoo roared and we sped down the steep snowy hill. Now I have to face Soul. He may be pissed about me bringing a dog home with the same name as him. Maybe I should rename the dog?

I sighed. Wish me luck, Kami!

* * *

**Posting Date:** 29th July 2012

**Symm:** I didn't like this chapter. My punctuation is rubbish and I kept using the same words all the time. Plus I'm sorry for the length of the chapter! My cousin put on acrylic nails for me since I'm going to Scotland on Wednesday for 3 days for my aunties wedding. It took ages! I didn't realise that there was so much preperation needed before the acrylics could be put on and smoothed down and all that. My nan had her back door open too since it was warm, but I was freezing. My feet went numb and were frozen andd so were my hands! Yeah, so I need to try and get used to these nails. Can't even type properly. Took me hours just to type up this chap -.- Thats why its crap.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Sora and Maka, MakaAlbarn888, ****Yukirufan2012,**

**IsabellaTsukiyomi, Eivexst, Gir01298!**

**Symm: A quick message to **Gir01298,** I am so sorry but I won't be able to talk today at all since my nails won't let me use my phone pad. I press one letter while my nail presses another one! Also I'm not used to my touch pad yet so...sorry again! xx**

**Maka: Sorry!**

**Soul: Oooh, you wait Maka! *Glint in his eyes***

**Maka: What now Soul?**

**Soul: You wait till you come home. m(X.X)m**

**Maka: I don't even want to know whats-**

**Soul: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Symm: Since Soul is getting a kick out of something which is unknown to us, I will say his sentance for a change.**

**Soul: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take you Soul!**

**Symm: Wow, I agree with you Soul. It is annoying when Maka cuts you off.**

**Soul: MWAHAHAHA**

**Symm: Oh, he added a Mwa before the Ha.**

**Maka: Please come back tomorrow? He should have calmed down by then.**

**Soul: Yes PLEASE come back otherwise you won't see what will happen to Maka!**

**Maka: I'm scared now.**


	22. Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Home**

* * *

"Hey-_bump_-Soul?-_bump_-Don't you-_bump_-think-_bump_-that this snow-_bump_-is really-_bump_-rickety?" I asked the little dog who bounced up everytime we hit a bump on my lap.

"Ba-_bump_-rk!" He agreed, springing in the air.

I looked down at the ground finding that the snow had gone. I stopped the skidoo cutting off the engine.

Soul hopped off the skidoo, sniffing the ground. Looking behind us on the route we took, I noticed that there wasn't any snow for miles around. The sun shone down, burning my arms as a light tan stood on my skin that was showing.

"No wonder the road was so bumpy." How could I have missed that? Maybe the potions Nanami gave me have mucked up my brain...

Soul barked and ran off down the road in front of us, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Soul! Come back!" I shouted to him but he didn't stop. He ran further into the distance while I tried to get my stiff legs moving. Damn these lazy legs!

"Soul, wait for me!" I screamed. When I finally ran out of breath a bright town stood in front of me. Soul was sitting under one of the light coloured tree's in the dark shade. "You fool, worrying me like that," I flicked his nose getting a short sneeze from him. After I managed to get him to follow me, we walked into the town finding it _very_ busy.

"How come theres no snow out here then?" I said to myself while the crowd rushed past with shopping bags and trollies. A women stopped next to me and smiled. "The snow disappeared because you've gone past the atlantic border."

"But there are no countries next to the atlantic. There's just water." I replied confused. How could I have gone past the Atlantic when I'm still on land. I would be walking on water if so. "The atlantic border is in the atlantic, thats why." She laughed.

"Oh. The sun is really hot on this part of the border." I sighed, fanning my face.

"Yes, we hardly have any winter shops. There are more summer shops that have gorgeous summer dresses." She giggled, lifting up her shopping bags that had a little sun wearing sunglasses printed onto the sides of them.

"I guess I'll get some new clothes since I'm here." I said as she nodded and walked off. "Soul won't notice that I 'borrowed' some of his money again."

Soul nudged the back of my legs, pushing me to the nearest clothes shop. "It's called 'Summer Rules' huh? Wierd name for a country thats mostly filled up with snow." Soul trotted into the shop while I padded in behind him surprised at the amount of bright colours all around. Cute dresses and tops hung on one side of the room while trousers and skirts hung on the racks opposite.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" A clerk asked as I turned around. "Hello. I would like some nice summer clothes please." I told her.

"Ok. Come right this way," she smiled.

She lead me over to the right side of the room where glorious clothes lay. My mouth dropped open as I looked at the cheap prices for the very expensive materials. "Is that your dog?" She pointed at Soul who was tugging on one of the dresses.

"Yes, why?" I replied ripping him off.

"Do you need some clothes for him too? Because we have a dog section here since we have a lot of huskies for the dog sleds and such." She said.

"O-Oh, great! Yes please." I bowed my head in thanks.

The clerk took a whisle out of her pocket and blew it. It gave a slight squeek and seconds later another clerk strolled over to us. "Would you be able to sort out some clothes for the dog please?" She said to him pointing at Soul.

The male clerk nodded, picking up Soul who gave a warning growl and walking next door. "Behave," I said to Soul who gave me a bored look. The female clerk grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to one of the clothe sections. She flipped through the rails of dresses before pulling one out.

"This will suit you perfectly!" She giggled. I gasped. It was so prettty and matched my eye colour perfectly!

It was a strap-less emerald green dress. It was ruffled at the bottom, with white netting underneath. A white bow with a pale silver gem in the middle of it hung from the centre of the chest area while two white stripes circled above each other on the bottom rim of the dress. Lastly, a cute white strap clung around the waist of it.

"Now lets get you some shoes!" She giggled joyfully and pulled me along. There were so many differant shoes to chose from. Daps, boots, high heels, flats, pumps and even sandals!

"Have you got any comfortable boots for walking in?" I asked the female clerk who was eyeing the shoes carefully.

"Yes, we do indeed!" She dug through the shoes unil she pulled out a pair of light coloured emerald and white boots. They had a small heel on them but were full of soft fur inside. "Wow, they even match the dress," I smiled.

"Let's go try them on!" She shrieked as she grabbed my arm once again and pulled me over to the changing booths.

She pushed me inside, handed me the clothes and shoes, gave me a smile and closed the curtain. I slipped off my rucksack before taking off my clean thick white clothes and paw print necklace and bracelet, stuffing them along with my black clothes into the rucksack.

Removing the hangers off the clothes, I put them on. The emerald dress hung above my knees as the white strap clung to my waist at a comfortable position. The white bow by my chest drooped down as the gem in the middle shone brightly. I slipped on the ankle boots but wobbled a bit from the height of the heel. I'm not used to high shoes!

"Are you done?" The clerk called through to me.

"Yes!" I replied. She pulled open the curtain and held up a mirror for me. I looked great!

"You look as cute as a button!" She squeeled. I blushed at her statement, hiding my face.

She pulled out a stool from a nearby table and stood on top of it. She took out my pigtails, brushing my hair. The clerk pinned a green bow into my hair making my outfit complete while my hair hung below my shoulder straight.

"Can we see what Soul looks like?" I giggled.

"Of course!" She agreed.

We walked over to the front entrance finding Soul in the arms of the male clerk from earlier. He put Soul down, patting his head. Soul was wearing a white thin jacket with green flames painted on the sides of it. On his paw's, he was wearing short white padded shoes with a dog 'soul' pin on his head. It looked just like the human Souls pin. Wierd coincidence huh?

"Awww, you look so cute!" Both me and the female clerk squeeled.

"Are these clothes to go?" Asked the male clerk.

I nodded in reply as he took out a portable price checker. He hovered it over each of the price tags on mine and Soul's clothes before giving me the card machine. I took out Soul's 'borrowed' card and shoved it into the thin slot on the machine. I entered Soul's pin and a receipt printed out.

"Thanks for your buy." The male clerk said as he handed me Soul's old winter clothes which I put in the rucksack. I thanked them both for helping me and walked out the shop's front doors.

"Since we can't use the skidoo anymore, we'll have to find some sort of transport for us to get home. Maybe I can get wings attached to these new shoes that I've just brought; since the ones on my spy boots are ruined." I said to Soul.

Soul barked and rolled over on the grass. We carried on walking until we came across a blacksmith's work place. I knocked on the door but no one answered. So I pulled down the handle and went inside uninvited.

"Hello?" I called through the hall. There was movement in the next room and a clicking noise started.

I walked through to the room where the source of the sound was. There was a young man hammering some hot metal.

"Excuse me?" I said to him.

He looked up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "May I help you?"

"I was wondering, would you be able to make some working wings for my shoes that would make me fly?" I wondered.

"I won't be able to make them for your shoes because they'll be too small. But I can make some for a bike or something." He offered.

"A bike? What if I go buy a bike then you fix it up with wings?"

"Sure, take your time." He replied.

I nodded and ran out the shop looking for a bike shop. After ten minutes of tireless walking, I finally found a bike shop with many bikes on show in the window.

From looking around all the bikes, I had decided to buy a crystal coloured bike with a little basket on the front of it.

I walked it back to the black smiths and he told me that it would take at least four to five hours to apply the wings. I payed him in advance out the way and took Soul for a walk.

We went around almost all of the shops. We had food in an outside restaurant, bought some food and drink for traveling and even found a spy shop! Where we bought laser watches and various other items.

I looked at the time on my phone noticing that four hours and twenty five minutes had gone since we gave the blacksmith my bike. _I guess the bike should be done by now. _I wondered over to the shop and found the finished product.

"I finished it," He said wiping his greasy hands. "You click both of the buttons on either side of the handle bars which bring out the wings on both sides of the front wheel, and for the the back wings to come out; you twist the handle bar grips." He told me.

"Cool, I can't believe you did it in such a short time! I thought it would take you at least two days to do." I replied.

"Have a go and see what you think." He said.

I nodded and walked towards the bike. I sat on the soft seat, putting both feet on the ground on either side of the bike. I placed my hands on the handle bars and clicked the buttons at the same time with both hands on both the ends of the handlebars.

Two glorious crystal coloured wings flipped out the front wheel on either side. I then twisted both the handle bar grips and two wings came out the back wheel exactly like the ones at the front.

"Once you start pedalling the wings will flap. If you stop pedalling then the wings will also stop. To fold the wings back in twist the handle bar. Got it?" Said the blacksmith.

"Yes, thanks so much!" I replied.

"I also put two little wings on the basket to add to the theme. They don't do anything, just something for decoration."

"Ok, thank you for helping." I thanked him.

I twisted the handle bar, making the wings go back in. I rolled the bike out the shop and towards the shore with Soul following at my feet.

I put my rucksack into the basket along with Soul. He placed his little doggie paws on the top of the basket edge and wagged his tail.

I sat back down on the bike, clicked the buttons and twisted the grips; the wings unfolded outwards. I began pedalling towards the arctic sea and the wings flapped. We started to hover then lifted off from the ground just as we hit the sea. We soared through the sky, the rim of my dress blowing backwards. Soul dug his claws into the basket but released them when he got used to flying.

It was so fun flying, at least I can finally go home.

"Hey Soul? Theres another Soul back home but he's not a dog, he's a weapon scythe." I told the dog.

Soul looked at me confused.

"Don't worry, you'll see when we get home." I said as we flew faster towards the island in the distance.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. I opened it finding Blair in her usual purple witch clothes with a over-detailed pumpkin suitcase next to her.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Hiyaa Soul! I'm here to move in nyaa!" She meowed.

"Huh?" _What's she on about?_

"Shinigami-sama said that I should go live with a friend or family member instead of roaming around Death City!" She purred.

"What? Why did you choose to come here?" I asked.

"Because Blackstar wouldn't stop shouting how God like he was and Kid is annoying nyaa." Blair replied.

"Fine, but there's no other rooms for you to-"

"Don't worry nyaa. I'll just sleep on the couch or something in my cat form." Blair interrupted me.

She dumped her suitcase next to the couch and said, "Hey where's Maka?"

"She's gone on a trip or something. I don't really know, but she kneed me in the stomach before going." I replied.

Blair stared at me for a second. "Nyaa. Maka's really tough, especially when she chops you."

"Something's up with her lately though. But to get her back from beating me, I'm gonna play a prank on her," I told Blair.

"Waah! I wanna help nyaa!" Cried Blair full of excitement.

"Great, the more the better," I smirked.

* * *

"Look Soul! This is where I live, Death City! Isn't it pretty?" I told Soul.

Soul barked, sniffing the air.

"And look! That's the DWMA! It's where I go to school." I said.

Soul nodded, his tongue hanging out in the breeze. I giggled at his posture.

_We are finally home! _I flew over the houses of Death City and finally came to my street.

I flipped the handle bars around and landed both wheels to the ground; while the wings folded back into the bike. The bike kept rolling but came to a stop right outside our apartment.

I parked the bike by the steps and took Soul and the rucksack out of the basket.

I pulled down the handle and entered my home.

* * *

"Hey Soul! Maka's outside nyaa!" Blair said.

"Ok, you ready for payback Maka?" I smirked.

Blair changed into her cat form and we both got into position. The door handle was pulled down and Maka opened the door.

* * *

Everything happened so quick.

I tripped over a stack of books right in front of the door. I fell face first into a pool of sludge which covered all of me.

I heard the door close and stood up, but found a giant fan in front of me. "What th-" The fan was turned on and thousands of feathers flew towards me. They clung against my skin from the help of the sludge; I was covered with them.

I tried to get away from the fan but a second one turned on behind me. It was much more powerful than the first one. It blew me backwards out of the pool and I fell back onto something fluffy. I twisted my head finding myself lying in cotton wool which also stuck to my body.

I slowly stood up, finding my feet. I stepped back to gain my balance, but something wrapped around my ankle.

I looked at my foot finding a single line of rope. I stepped forward and the rope flung past wheels and circular rotates. I followed it to the top of the door frame. The rope stopped moving and a big bucket full of glitter poured down on me. My hands turned into fists, shaking. There was only one word in my mind.

"SOUL!" I shrieked.

He came out from behind the second fan while Blair who was in her cat form smiled at me from the first fan.

My little dog Soul had watched what had happened and came running in my direction. He attacked Soul the human and was ripping his trouser leg and wouldn't let go. "What the hell? Where did this dog come from!" Soul shouted.

"Good boy Soul!" I told the dog.

"It's called Soul? What's going on!"

"I should be the one saying that." I said.

My dog let go of Souls leg and trotted over to me. "I'm ok Soul."

"Call it something else!" Cried Soul.

"Fine! Hey Soul," I said to the dog, "I have to give you a new name since Soul is a stupid name right now which is only used for jerks like him over there." I pointed at Soul. "I'll call you...Kasai!"

He barked in approval.

I looked back at Soul. "Now, where were we?"

"You look funny Maka," Soul suddenly laughed.

"Really?" I smirked.

"Oh, Soul. I wouldn't say anything if I were you nyaa." Blair said.

"Hey Maka? This is payback fro knocking me out," Soul laughed again.

I smiled. Blair hid her face with her paws.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO BLAIR!" I screamed as I kicked him full force in the chin.

He flew up into the air for a second before smacking back into the floor.

"That's not even half of my payback for this." I said plainly.

"Maka? I don't think he's breathing nyaa." Said Blair.

"He'll be fine." I replied. "I'm gonna get cleaned up. Will you look after Kasai for me?"

"Sure! Wait. He's a d-dog n-nyaa. And I'm a c-cat..." Blair just figured it out. Kasai stared at Blair, edging his way towards the cat. This is payback for helping Soul with the prank Blair.

I walked into the bathroom and cleaned myself up.

* * *

After I got all the feathers and glitter out of my hair and cleaned myself up, I put all my clothes from the trip into the washing machine.

I made Soul clean up all of the mess he made from the prank, and by the time I got into the living room it was all clean and back to normal.

I found Soul lazing around on the sofa. His chin was still a bit red from my kick; and I noticed Kasai was missing.

"Hey, where's Kasai?" I asked Soul.

He pointed behind him. I looked around the back of the sofa finding Blair sprinting for her life from Kasai.

"Nyaa! Maka, make him stop!" She said as she dodged his pounces.

"I guess you've learnt your lesson. Kasai!" I said.

Kasai ran over to me and Blair changed back into her human form.

I petted his head and sat down next to Soul on the sofa.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I went to the arctic to do a mission." I replied.

"The arctic? Who gave you the mission?" He said surprised.

"It's a secret between girls," I smirked.

"Fine," he huffed. "Where did the dog come from and why is he living with us?"

"I found him at the arctic. He was _so_ cute! So I decided to take him home with me. Plus I called him Soul then because he acted a lot like you at first." I replied.

Soul glared at me then the dog.

"And I brought him here bacause I've always wanted a dog." I finished.

"Hmph, didn't have to call him Soul though."

"Get over it, I've changed his name now haven't I? While we're on the subject, why is Blair here?" I looked over to her.

Blair was bent down to Kasai and had her hand stook out. _Guess their forming a treaty?_

Kasai gave his paw to Blair and they shook paws and hands vigorously.

"Lord Death told her to find a home and she decided to come here." Soul replied.

"That's fine, but I will get you back somehow." I said.

"We'll see." He smirked.

_Ring, ring! _The phone rang through the house. Blair strolled over to it and answered,"Hello nyaa?"

"Yeah, she's here nyaa. She came back this morning." Blair replied to the person at the other end of the phone.

She suddenly put the phone down and walked back over to us.

"Who was it?" Soul asked the cat.

"It was Spirit. He's coming over nyaa."

"WHAT? WHY IS HE COMING OVER!?" I shouted.

"He called while you were away saying that he hasn't seen his little girl in ages. I told him that you were away for a few days and he got really worried. I said he could come over anytime." Soul smiled.

"WHY YOU-" The front door burst open and Spirit ran straight for me while Stein closed the door behind him.

"MAKA!" He cried and grabbed me into a hug.

_Why? Did he have to come? Kami, please kill me._

* * *

**Posting Date:** 31st July 2012

**Symm:** I did re-type this chapter better but my page sudenly froze so I had to refresh it which got rid of all of the chapter -.- It was better, but its quite crap this chap to be honest :( SO SORRY EVERYONE!  
**ALERT! ALERT! SPECIAL MESSAGE! ALERT! ALERT!  
**I am going to Scotland tomorrow at 8:00am so will not be able to update till Satrday since I get back Friday. I'm going for a wedding and its a 7 hour drive, but thats without traffic or stops. So its gonna be about 8 or 9 hours probably. Also I won't be able to answer anyone reviews until I get back unfortunatly and I'm not allowed to take my netbook. So sorry again but I'll see you saturday and I'll try and upload the 3 chaps then but I got to update Locked Away too but I haven't got a chapter ready for it...Gonna be a taxting saturday O.O

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Yukirufan2012, Eivexst, CrazyStuff,**

**not-exactly-the-truth, Gir01298, MakaAlbarn888!**

**Maka: WHY DID YOU PUT HIM IN THE STORY!**

**Spirit: MAKA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!**

**MAKA: GET LOST PAPA!**

**Soul: ...We had to sacrifice someone.**

**Maka: SHUT IT SOUL!**

**Symm: I decided to change Soul's (Dog) name because it would get really confusing if there were two Souls. So I named him Kasai which means fire! Yep!**

**Blair: NYAA Where am I?**

**Symm: How did you get here Blair O.o**

**Blair: I donno nyaa. Wait! Who are you? **

**Symm: OMD. Thanks for reading!**

**Spirit: PLZ R&R FOR MY MAKA!**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your soul! **_**especially papa's**_

**Blair: NYAAAA O.O**


	23. Setting a Trap?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Setting a Trap?**

* * *

"Papa, get off me!" I screeched, trying to free myself from his grip. He tightened his hold on me, rubbing his tear stained face into my shoulder.

"Eww, papa let go!" I groaned. I've just had a shower and now he's making me smelly and dirty again!

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH MAKA!" He blubbered. "WHERE DID YOU GO? I REALLY MISSED YO-"

My fist collided with his face, bringing his whimpers to a holt. He fell back with blood shooting out of his nose; and his hands released around me. Kasai sniffed at him and tugged on his trousers with a growl; biting his leg.

"No Kasai. Don't chew on bad peoples trousers you'll get rabies." I said to the dog, waiting for him to back off.

"I guess he deserved that punch. He wouldn't stop talking about you Maka." Stein appeared before the doorway. He shook his head in disgust before pulling Papa to the couch where Soul was currently perched.

"Hey! Don't put that idiot next to me!" Soul complained, edging away from the stream of blood heading his way. Stein ignored him and plonked papa on the couch. Blair came up and poked and proded him just to make sure he was still breathing.

"Why did you knock out your papa Maka-chan?" Blair questioned me. Whats with the '-chan?'

"Because he was annoying me. He burst down my door and squeezed all the oxygen out of my lungs. What else could I do at that time? Plus it was your fault he ended up like this for telling him I was here." I shot her a glare from the corner of my eye, crossing my arms with a sigh.

"I suppose, nyaa."

"Why are you here Stein?" I asked the man that was turning the giant screw in his head.

"Ahh, there was something that I needed to tell you and Soul. But Spirit just happened to tag along without my permission." He said.

"Ok, why don't we talk about it over some tea and muffins!" I suggested already heading for the kitchen.

"Sure," Soul said, butting into our conversation. After I handed everyone some tea and placed the muffins on the table in the middle of the three sofas, Blair hopped up onto my lap. Kasai also tried to get on my lap, which led to him pushing Blair off.

Blair hissed at him and got out her claws. "Scram mutt."

"Hey, no fighting you two!" I told them. Blair glared at Kasai telling him she was going to sit on my lap, but Kasai jumped up anyway; Blair sighing as she retired to sit on top of my head.

Soul came and sat next to me leaving a space for Stein to sit next to my unconsious papa. "So, what did you need to tell us?" I asked him.

"Since your fight with Medusa turned out to be a big trick, I and Lord Death have been looking for her whereabouts ever since. And we have finally found out where she is." Stein replied simply while taking a sip of his tea.

Soul froze, staring sharply at the mad scientist who was nibbling on one of the chocolate chip muffins. After the muffin was completly gone he decided to take a sip of his tea. "Why are you telling us this for?" Soul came out of his transe.

Putting down his mug Stein replied, "I have already told Kid and the rest about this and they asked the same question."

If he's found Medusa, then maybe I don't have to kill the third witch. I can head straight for Medusa and eliminate her without a glimpse of regret!

"There are rumors that Medusa has an assassin. This assassin has already killed two out of the three guard witches. There is only one left so we need to eliminate Medusa before she can give the whereabouts of the third witches location to the assasin." Stein carried on.

"Why don't we just capture the assassin first?" said Blair. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

Stupid cat! Now isn't the time to be brainy! Damn! They know about the assassin now, a.k.a me! What do I do from here and now then? If I kill the third witch, then they'll catch me and find out the truth. But if I head straight for Medusa I'll also get caught since they'll be keeping an eye on her. AHH! My brain is frazzled!

"..ka...Maka!"

"Huh?" I broke away from my thoughts. "Did you say something Soul?"

Soul glanced at Stein with a worried look to his face. "Why don't you retire for the night Maka? You seem tired and you haven't long got back from your trip." Soul suggested.

"I guess I could do with some sleep." I agreed. "Don't forget to take _pap__a_ with you!"

"Trust me, I won't." Stein sighed.

"Night." I walked out the room with Kasai at my feet, closing the door to the living room. Soul looked too calm. He wasn't happy about me going away so why did he bring up the trip in front of Stein? Somethings not right.

I placed my back against the wall, straining my ear against the thin wood door. Kasai nudge my foot, getting my full attention. He whined quietly, scraping his paw against my leg. I hushed him quietly, pushing him slightly. He nodded his petite head before trotting down the corridor to my room.

"Maka went on a trip?" I heard Stein ask Soul.

"She's been in and out for a couple of days. She was gone for three days and only came back this morning. She won't tell me where she's been going. But when she was in the shower, I snook into her room and found a bag full of winter clothes and weapons. What could she have done with those!? Gone to the arctic?" Soul laughed nervously.

"Did you say she went to the arctic?" Stein said sternly.

"It was only a thought, but it looks like it." Soul's voice echoed through the thin wood. How did he guess so easily? And he snook into my room!?

"One of the guard witches lived in the arctic and she was killed two days ago. Don't you think that's quite a coincidence? Maka was gone for three days and came back the day right after the witch was killed." I could hear the clinking of Steins screw.

"Are you implying that _my_ meister killed that witch!?" Soul yelled.

"Think about it Soul, she was gone for three days. It would have taken at least a day to get there and a day to come back. Then the remaining day would have given her enough time to find and kill the witch. It fits so perfectly!" Stein said his theory out loud.

Please don't believe him Soul. Its true, I admit that; but if you believe him and the word gets out to Lord Death then I'll be stripped of my position and be taken away from you!

"But why would she keep it from me?" I heard the hurt in Soul's voice. What have I done?

Stein paused for a second before saying, "maybe Medusa threatened her with something. You know what Makas like, she would do anything to protect her friends."

"Yeah, your probably right. But she comes home as if nothing has happened! Doesn't she regret killing the witches?"

"She's probably locked away her emotions like she did when her mother died. She never shows anyone how she feels inside does she?" Stein answered with a twist of his screw.

Soul sighed. "Maybe we should come up with a plan to catch her in the act. Then we could lock her away until we kill Medusa."

"Good idea. I'll tell the rest of the gang the plans and all, while you tell Maka some lies about the whereabouts of the third witch. How do you think Medusa communicates with Maka?"

"Maka found a black diary some time ago. She was so panicked about it, saying that it kept reappearing all the time. Maybe she communicated through the diary, and through the mind of course." Soul suggested.

"Right. Find the diary and write down the 'whereabouts' of the third witch. Then I'll arrange for the rest of the gang to hide around the place of the witch and we'll ambush Maka." Stein said.

"Right," I heard their footsteps reach the door so I quickly scurried to my room, closing the door and diving into my bed covers. I sighed, replaying the conversation through my head. So their planning to ambush me, huh? Should I play along with them so they don't know somethings up? Medusa won't be contacting me for a while, and they'll think somethings up if I don't go. We'll have to see in the morning.

* * *

When I woke, I quickly checked the black snake diary to see if Soul had written anything. Written right there was the information from 'Medusa'. I could tell straight away that it was Soul since the writting was much heavier on the page and the style of writting was different. Even if I didn't listen in on their conversation last night I would have been able to tell something was up.

_Third witch -_

_Is at Nise no castle._

_Hurry, get there as fast as possible._

"Ok, Soul and the gang are hiding at Nise no castle which is only a few blocks away. Hopefully Medusa won't find out about this otherwise she'll kill me." I whispered to myself.

"Maka! Breakfast is ready!" Soul called down the hall. I guess he hasn't left yet then? I headed down the hall, acting as normal as I could.

After breakfast, I put on all of my spy clothes with the usual boots and pocket pouch. But I put a bulky coat over me to hide my weapons and told Soul that I was going shopping for a bit. Once outside I dumped my bulky coat under our dustbin and climbed up onto the roof.

The castles been locked up for years and tourists aren't allowed to enter it since its so old. Its the perfect place for Soul and that to proceed with the capturing of me. Guess I better get going. I ran on top of the roofs of Death City; getting closer to Nise no castle.

* * *

I saw Maka put her coat under the dustbin and jump onto the roof.

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed one of Maka's lipsticks she left on the sink. Once the lid was unscrewed I wrote Kid's number on the mirror.

Kid's form came into view, reflecting on the mirror.

"Has she gone?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, are you all set?" I replied.

"Of course, all set and symmetrical. You better make your way down here before she arrives before you." Kid told me. And whats with the symmetry?

"Ok, see you in a minute." Kid faded in the mirror. I dropped the lipstick and ran into the living room, grabbing my shoes and coat. "Blair! Kasai! I'm going out for a bit. Don't leave Kasai on his own Blair!" I shouted through as my feet slipped loosely into the trainers.

"Ok nyaa," Blair replied with a purr.

I closed the door behind me and headed off to Nise no castle.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th August 2012

**Symm:** I'M BACK BABY! Sorry, had to get that off my chest ^O^ Anyway, how was everything over the past three days? Me? The wedding was brilliant! My auntie put the ring on the wrong finger and her daughter Millie was up there shouting every minute 'Layla! Where are you Layla? Oh, Layla! Lets play Layla!' She's only four XD It was so funny and I think its going to be the best wedding I'll ever go to! It was my first one too! It was a laugh when I got to know the grooms Scottish family. They were funny as hell! Dancing and all that was great. Wish it could have gone on longer. We didn't get back to the B&B till 2:00am! And the bride (my auntie) gave me her tiara! *o* I was crying happy tears! (Sorry if I haven't replied to anyones reviews yet!)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, BlackStarGal, IsabellaTsukiyomi,**

**Gir01298, I'mxxxInsane, Yukirufan2012!**

**Symm: I'm so glad I'm back!**

**Maka: Nise no castle means fake castle. And for those who don't know, Kami means God.**

**Blair: I still don't get how I got here...**

**Soul: Just wait till I've finished this and then I'll take you home T.T**

**Blair: YAY! Thanks nyaaa!**

**Maka: You spoil her sometimes-**

**Soul: YOU SPOIL THAT DOG!**

**Symm: Both of you shut up. The next chap will be up later since I'm going over my nans so can type the 2 chaps up then and update when I get back since my netbook won't hook up with her internet for some reason...Also I need to type up Locked Away! I haven't even typed that up either yet! WAAAAH!**


	24. Trap

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Trap**

* * *

Nise no castle stood tall before me. It looked exactly like a normal castle but without any of the towers. It's very rundown, and you can tell this just by looking at it. There's nothing pretty about the castle so its not very eye catching. Its perfect for a kidnapping to take place and thats just what Soul and the others want. But thats only if they can catch me.

I scouted the area finding no one around. My feet automatically moved forward on one of the house rooftops I was currently standing on. I stopped as a strong wind blew my way, pushing against my form; trying to push me off the roof. But I stood my ground. Once the wind had died down, I got ready to jump. I placed my fingertips on the slate, arching in a starters running position. Once my courage was fully built, I sprinted across the roof jumping a bit before planting my feet back on the roof as it went downwards.

I slid down the tipping roof nearing the edge, before leaping off the end; soaring through the air. My hands gripped onto the edge of one of the windows as I plunged my feet forward. The window shattered beneath my feet as I swung into the room, catching smaller shards of glass on my clothes as I landed on the wooden floorboards.

As I moved through the room, dust particles floated around me making me cough and sneeze. Looks like no ones been in here for a while. Am I at the right place?

The floor above me creaked.

"Aha." I crept out of the room and found a spiral of staircase leading to the room above. Each step of the staircase took absolute concentration since they threatened to creak at any unleveled balance of weight. I leveled my weight between each foot and slowly made it around two spirals of the staircase.

Just as I stepped onto the last one, the floorboard creaked. I froze for a second thinking, _my covers blown!_ But planted both of my feet on the step when no one came to see where the noise came from.

My hands manoeuvred their way across the wall until I suddenly caught my finger on some sort of switch which made a _click _noise and echoed through the room. The lights flashed on and a figure stood at the opposite end of the room. I quickly grabbed for my chained scythes holding them ready for an attack, but nothing happened.

The figure turned around.

"Hello Maka. It's nice to finally meet you, Medusa's famous assassin." Said the figure.

I stood back, shocked. This is one of my friends, right? The figure laughed at my sudden shock and moved their hand to their shoulder. I lifted my scythes and got into my battle stance ready for their next move. I don't know which of my friends is pretending to play the witch, but who ever it is has really good acting skills.

They pulled their hand outwards bringing their cape with them revealing, a girl. Her long black hair flowed just above her waist. A plain white mask with purple tainted lips covered her face; the only thing standing out in the dark. Long grey boots stretched up to her knees while a black knee length dress stuck to her slim figure.

"Some place you have here," I said. _Tsubaki right?_

"How sarcastic of you." She growled, placing the back of her hand on her hip in a relaxing pose.

"Aren't you going to kill me then little girl?" Asked the 'witch'.

"In a minute. I just want to know what your name is first." I stepped towards her, playing along. I just have to get near her enough to sense her soul wavelegnth and then I can tell which one of my girl friends it is.

Every step I took forward, the witch would take back. I swapped my chained scythes for my silver handled knife. Since it was dark she probably wouldn't be able to see me change them. I took another step forward as I aimed the knife and threw it at my target. The knife hit exactly where I wanted it to, right through the sleeve of her dresses arm into the wall; pulling her back with it of course.

I quickly grabbed a few shuriken and flung them too, each hitting the edges of her left boot. With her arm and leg stuck to the wall, it will give me enough time to check out her soul wavelegnth before she escapes.

I ran at full speed towards the 'witch' as she ripped her arm off the wall. Nearly there, just one more step. She ripped her boot from the wall just as I got her soul wavelength. I dodged the shurikens that flung out from her boot; doing a no handed sideways cartwheel.

"What was that for? You've totally ruined my new boots." She moaned.

"Your a weapon." I said. So its either Tsubaki, Liz or Patty. But since Tsubaki is the only one who has black hair, I'm guessing its her. "Your not a witch." I smirked beneath my fringe.

She paused for a second before replying, "I don't know what your talking about."

She's panicking because I've found out her identity. I wonder where Blackstar is then. I'm surprised he's kept quiet all this time.

I stepped back from my friend. "It's a trap," I said aloud.

The weapon girl realised I had found out the truth. She ran out the room up the spiral stairs.

"Wait!" I shouted to her but she disappeared around the first spiral; so I ran after her. After I got to the top of the stairs, I found myself outside. The weapon girl was running towards the edge of the roof. She stopped right by the cliff end, looking as if she was going to jump off.

"H-Hey! Don't j-jump!" I said worridly.

She cocked her head to the side. Her hands lifted to the back of her head, untieing the white mask. It dropped to the ground. I gasped. It really was one of my friends. I am in the right castle luckily! But where are the rest hiding?

Her black hair blew out of her face from the force of the wind, revealing a tear streak down her cheek.

"T-Tsubaki? What are you doing! Why were you dressed as the witch?" I shreaked, pretending to be shocked. There were so many questions going through my mind at that minute since I was sadened that she would even play along with this trap. Pain, regret, sadness and guilt ran through me.

"I'm so sorry Maka. It was the only way to find out if Soul was speaking the truth." She whispered.

"The truth? How can I tell you the truth?" I asked with a smirk.

"The truth that you really are working with Medusa," she cried.

"W-Wait! You've got it all wrong!" I screamed. I ran towards her to pull her into a hug and reassure her that it was all wrong. But as I was in arms reach of my best friend, a gun shot went off.

I fell to the ground as pain shot through me. There was no blood but that power shot really hurt. I rolled over onto my back unable to stand up. Was there a poison in the bullet or did it just drain my energy?

I forced my arms and legs to move sending off more pain. Kid stood in front of me, one of his guns had smoke rising from it.

"W-Why did you shoot me?" I groaned. It hurt when I spoke.

"We are capturing you. You will not kill the third witch, and will not be involved with Medusa again." He totally ignored my question!

I gasped as the pain increased, making my legs go numb.

"I see that the potion I put in my bullet is working." He smiled.

Patty changed back into her human form giggling. "Yay! We completed our mission Kid!"

I glared at her while Kid aimed Liz in her weapon form at me. "I knew this was a trap." I coughed out. "I thought I would play along with you for a while, since you 'tricked' me. I guess I should have stayed home after all. But I wanted to know the whereabouts of Medusa so I could skip the killing of the third witch and just kill _her_ instead." My smirk faded.

"Have a nice rest Maka!" Kid said with a cocky grin ignoring my sentance. I looked at him with frustration and anger blazing in my dark emerald eyes. "What are you talking about you bastard-"

He fired his gun right at my head. I fell backwards off the roof.

"Ahh! Shit, Soul! She fell off the roof!" Kid panicked as my body went weightless.

I fell towards the ground, shadows moved beneath me. Hand's grasped around me, circling me into a hug. I looked through my blurred vision.

Soul grinned. "Caught you!"

He lowered his head to whisper something in my ear, but I didn't give him a chance. I headbutt him, making myself dizzy.

Before the darkness engulfed me, I managed to gasp out, "S-Soul you idiot..."

* * *

She just headbutt me. Headbutt me! After I caught her an all.

Kid jumped down with Tsubaki from the roof and Liz and Patty were looking at Maka worridly.

"She's fine," I reassured them and they nodded in responce. "Way to knock her off the roof you idiot!" I told Kid.

"It's not my fault! I aimed at her perfectly! But I didn't realise that she was right by the edge of the roof." He sulked.

"Ahh, never mind. Thanks for doing your part."

"So she really is working with Medusa then?" Tsubaki asked.

"It looks like it. But we can question her after we hide her somewhere." I replied to her.

"WHY DON'T WE HIDE HER IN KID'S HOUSE!" Blackstar shouted from the rooftop.

"Great idea," I shouted back.

"KID HAS SO MANY ROOMS THAT HE PROBABLY HAS A SECRET STASH OF WOMENS LINGERIE IN HI-" Kid shot at Blackstar, causing him to fall head first into the ground.

"Shut up Blackstar," Kid glared.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki ran over to him checking if he was alive.

"Is your house secure enough?" I asked Kid.

He nodded, "full proof. She won't be able to get out."

"C-Can I stay with her while you guys go defeat Medusa?" Tsubaki whispered.

"It's up to Blackstar. If he say's you can the-"

"YES! THAT'S FINE. MY OVER POWERFUL GODLY POWERS WILL HELP ME DEFEAT THE WITCH!" Blackstar interrupted me. Blood trickled down his head from the fall.

"Great!" Laughed Tsubaki. "But can you please lower your voice?"

"YES! Y-Yes, sorry." He blushed a bit.

After we arrived at Kid's mansion, we locked Maka in one of his secure rooms and chained her around the waist, neck and wrists to the solid metal wall. It seemed a bit too much I know, but we were not taking any risks with her. I don't even know why Kid has such places in his giant mansion in the first place. A shiver shot up my spine. I don't even want to know...

Tsubaki will give her meals and there will be a toilet in the room with her so that she won't be able to escape even if she's let out for a toilet break.

Now we'll just get some rest and then head off for Medusa.

* * *

Something cold wrapped around my wrists and neck. I couldn't move my waist, only my legs. There were whispers and murmurs filling my ears, but then stopped. I heard doors open and close. All movement ceased. I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes with my hands, but they were stuck hard against the wall. I managed to rid the sleepness from eyes by blinking, slowly opening them. It was dark. I couldn't turn my head at all.

Why was Tsubaki crying? She agreed to help them out, but there was no need to cry. It was her sadened face that made me run over to her and want to pull her into a tight hug, but Kid was acting like a jerk and shot me. I shouldn't have pretended to fall into their trap. I should have just stayed home.

I heard the door open and close. The lights flicked on, blinding me. The figure stood in front of me. She came towards me with a set of keys. She plonked one into a hole on the clasp around my neck. It unlocked, the clasp disappearing into the wall. My neck was so stiff!

My vision got used to the light. I looked at the girl, finding my friend.

"Tsubaki!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th August 2012

**Symm:** Hello again everyone! I've just got back from my nans and am updating now! The third chap of today will be up shortly after this one, but I also remembered that since I'm updating everyday I'll need to put TODAYS up too! So there will be 2 chapters up soon! But I need to start typing Locked Away too! I'M SO STRESSED! Lookie, lookie! I have made a notice to get people to REVIEW more. Please don't get upset or angered if you do review.

**Hey you. Yes YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I REALLY need more reviews!**

**I don't mean to be horrible or anything but:**

**YOU READ, YOU REVIEW.**

**YOU DON'T REVIEW, YOU DON'T READ. SIMPLE!**

So, was it ok? It doesn't sound too harsh does it? Don't worry though, its only put up in this chapter since I can't be bothered to remember it and then re-type it in every single chap!

Thanks for the review:

**Eivexst!**

**Symm: NO DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Maka&Soul: SORRY!**


	25. She's Here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**She's Here**

* * *

"Tsubaki!" She smiled at me, locking the steel door.

She unlocked the chains around my waist and wrists, letting the blood flow back through the cold empty skin. I rubbed my wrists standing up. I pulled her into a tight hug surprising her as a tear slid down my face.

"I'm so sorry Maka!" She blubbered, hugging me back.

"D-Don't worry, it's not your fault," I patted her back.

"How you doing?" She smiled.

I paused for a second, remembering the memories. Anger bubbled in my chest building up. K-Kid...shot me...right in...the forehead...in the middle...symmetrically.

"Maka-"

"KID YOU BAKA! WAIT TILL YOU COME HERE YOU STUPID SYMMETRICAL PRI-" Tsubaki cupped her hand over my mouth, stopping my rant.

"Calm down Maka, I'm sure Kid didn't mean it." Tsubaki said calmly.

"HE SHOT ME IN THE HEAD! RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE! HE KNOCKED ME OUT SYMMETRICALLY!" I shreaked.

"But you know what Kid's like! He...he can't help himself when it comes to symmetry," she sweatdropped.

"Where is that baka! I'm gonna give him what for-"

"They left," Tsubaki's smiled turned upside down.

"W-What do you mean they left?" I asked.

"Stein told them where Medusa was hiding. They've gone to defeat her but I didn't want to go so stayed here with you." Her head drooped.

"What? They left without me~" I dragged out my words when my voice rose on the last one.

Tsubaki laughed. "They didn't take you along because your still under Medusa's control right?"

"She hasn't contacted me since I came back from the second witch." I replied. "And I'm not controlled by her."

"How does she contact you?"

"She speaks to me through my mind somehow. Its really wierd," I shivered.

Tsubaki nodded. "I brought some food and drink with me. Want some?"

"Yes!" My eyes sparkled in delight.

* * *

"Hey Kid?"

He looked in my direction from his hover board, carrying Liz and Patty in their weapon forms.

"You know where we're going right?" I replied.

Kid literally facepalmed himself.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Stein didn't tell me! He said he was going to tell you but then left before I could hear!"

"Don't worry! I have God's eyes and will show you the way!" Blackstar said as he speeded up his running.

"Hey, slow down Blackstar! How come you can run faster than my motorbike?" I moaned.

He is inhuman.

* * *

After we finished eating a thought came to my mind.

"Tsubaki. I don't have to be locked up in those chains again do I?"

"N-No, no! You were only put in them because we thought that Medusa was controlling you! I only have to put you in them if you lose control," she replied shocked.

"Oh, thats ok then," I giggled.

"There's a toilet in here for you already. But there are no windows and the whole room is made out of metal so you won't be able to get out. It's like a prison cell, except they actually have some barred windows. Its scary without the light." Tsubaki groaned.

"Right. Quite claustrophobic then." I put it simply.

She nodded, eyeing my pocket pouch.

"I guess you guys didn't take away my weapons then?"

"You got a chained scythe! That's one of my weapon forms!" Tsubaki just totally ignored my question.

"Y-Yeah." I took it out my pouch to show her. I swung it around my head, showing off my skills; until the scythe wedged itself into the wall.

"Want help?" Tsubaki held back a smile.

"Yes please," I replied ashamed. This is so embarrassing!

We grabbed the other scythe and pulled. It was like a game of tug and pull, but without the part where we get pulled. The wall gave a creaking sound and the scythe flung back at us. Luckily, we fell back just as the scythe cut off a bit of Tsubaki's fringe.

We laughed and giggled at our position on the floor. Tsubaki was lying flat on her back while my right leg was stuck under hers; our arms were linked across each other with me lying across her stomach and our heads were lying cheek to cheek.

Untangling ourselves from each other, we stood back up. I put my chained scythes away in case of another accident.

"I wonder how Soul and that are doing." I thought aloud.

"They should be at the castle by now and are probably fighting Medusa." Tsubaki replied.

"Yeah, I hope their ok." I sighed, scratching my head. I wanted to kill her myself. But I guess Soul has some unfinished buisness with her.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. You know what those boys are like," she reassured me.

* * *

Blackstar lay unconsious on the floor beside me; the puddle of blood around him was getting bigger.

Kid shot aimlessly at Medusa, getting no hits on her. I charged towards her, swinging my scythes. She dodged all of my attacks, back kicking Kid as he tried to get a close range.

Kid flung back into the wall, anger flaring in his eyes. He combined his guns into his death cannon, the three white lines around his head forming into one. Oh Death. This is the same move he used when we battled agaist the Kishon. But last time it totally failed!

Kid floated in the air, his combined guns changed into one giant cannon. It charged up, getting ready to fire.

He fired right at Medusa. She didn't see it coming!

She flew back from the force of the hit; colliding with the wall. Blood stained the floor around her, as she choked and gurgled. Kid collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. I pulled Blackstar over next to Kid, resting him against the wall.

Two out of three down. Theres no way that Medusa can still be alive from a shinigami hit right?

I walked over to the unconsious witch, edging closer. Her eyes snapped open and she shot a ball of lightning at me. It blew up right in my face, sending me crashing into some stacked boxes. They caved over me and pain shot through me.

"Now that you lot are dealt with, I think that I'll have a little chat with my _assassin_." The snake witch smirked.

"M-Maka..." Those words escaped my lips as Medusa disappeared. I fell into the darkness.

* * *

A new presence entered my senses. I stood up, shocked.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asked.

"She's here." I gasped. Her soul wavelength grew closer by the minute.

"W-Who's here? Maka!" She said worried.

"Medusa," I growled.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th August 2012

**Symm:** Is anyone else finding this new updated fanfiction site confusing? Theres a new way to do everything! It took me ten minutes to figure out that 'Post a New Chapter' was put at the top instead of the bottom. I couldn't even get the clinks in my head to move to try and work out the new site! The next chapter will be up soon!

**Symm: ...Out...of b-breath... *breath's heavily***

**Maka: Please review! I think she's going to have a heart attack!**

**Soul: She's really freaking me out...**

**Symm: REVIEWS FEED ME ENERGY TO WRITE!**

**Soul: Y-Yeah so...Review..please?**

**Maka: I don't think she can last much longer...**

**Symm: *Grabs Soul* REVIEW!**

**Soul: GET OFF ME! *Shoves Symm to the floor before yelling* YOU BETTER COME BACK-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your Soul!**


	26. Lightning and Sockets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Lightning and Sockets**

* * *

Why is she here? _How_ is she here? This wasn't supposed to happen! The thing that worried me the most was that Soul, Blackstar and Kid had gone to defeat her. If she's here, then that means that they are seriously injured, maybe even dead.

"Medusa? But didn't Blackstar and that go and..." Tsubaki's voice trailed off as she just realised the same thing I did.

"I'm sure their fine," I faked my smile.

"Wait! Is Medusa coming here?" She gasped.

"Yes. She probably want's to kill me." I sighed, frustrated with myself. "Can you change into your weapon form for me?"

"B-But Maka! Our soul wavelegnths don't match. You'll get hurt!" My best friend shrieked.

"I know. But we have to try." I looked at her sternly. It's good to know she's worried about my safety.

"Right," she nodded.

Tsubaki shot up covered in black lightning, flashing every now and then. I caught her in my hand, twisting her around my fingers. She had changed into her legendary enchanted sword form.

"Thanks Tsubaki," I told her.

"No problem," she said, her voice becoming static from the blade.

I gasped as black lightning started to form around the rod of the sword, shocking me. Medusa's soul wavered by the front entrance before I felt her move, looking for us.

"Just to say, where exactly are we Tsubaki?" The thought just came to me.

"Oh! We're in Kid's mansion. But I don't really know where in his house..." She trailed off.

A sudden _boom_ noise came from below us. The floorboards beneath me began to shake.

"What the hell is happen-" Medusa shot through the floor below me, causing me to jump back.

She landed softly on her feet, dusting off her knee's.

"Hello Maka!" She smirked.

She's actually here. In the living flesh. Tsubaki's unmatched wavelegnth shocked me as I let out a yelp.

"I see that you've tried to match with a differant weapon. Naughty Maka!" She tutted.

"Shut up witch," I gasped through the pain.

"Maka! I can change back into my hu-"

"No! I'll be fine," I controlled my breathing. Medusa strolled over to us. My eye's widened as her soul grew bigger. Where did all this power come from? Its not natural to have this amount!

"W-What do you want?" The black lightning struck me again, this time sending sparks down my arms.

"I've come to teach my little assassin a lesson. You should never tell your friends what you do in your spare time," she laughed.

"Bring it snake witch," I glared.

"Gladly." She hissed. I stood my ground, waiting for her attack.

Medusa formed a circle with her hands, an orb of thunder forming itself in the shape. She thrusted the orb towards me but I raised Tsubaki above my head before pulling her down, slicing the orb in half while another one was sent my way. I blocked it with my enchanted sword; reflecting the orb back at her. She flipped out the way, staying in the handstand position. With her legs bent in an unusual way, she shot out her black arrows from her hands across the floor, aiming them right at me.

I slammed the point the sword into the ground, forcing my soul wavelength into it. Black and white lightning rumbled across the ground, erasing Medusa's arrows and flinging her into the wall.

I pulled Tsubaki out of the ground and threw her into the air.

"Tsubaki!" I shouted to her.

"Right," She said; changing into another form.

I caught her in my hand, the tips of her shuriken glistened in the low light. I threw her at Medusa just as she had stood back on her feet.

"Why you-" Tsubaki's sharp shuriken points pinned Medusa to the wall by her hood. Before Medusa could react; I shouted, "Tsubaki! Smoke bomb!"

Tsubaki understood, changing into my commanded weapon.

"Bomb distruct in 3...2...1."

_BOOM!_

Tsubaki exploded, setting off a large explosive screen of smoke. I waited in the silence to see if Medusa was still standing. The smoke cleared and I gasped. Medusa was standing on her feet, a mad grin spread across her face.

Tsubaki lay on the floor, out of breath. Her long beautiful ponytail was in the grip of the snake witch, growing thinner as it was tightened by the second. Tsubaki shreaked as Medusa lifted her up by her hair.

"Tsubaki!" I screamed.

"Little girls shouldn't play with toys, Maka," hissed the witch.

I grabbed a shuriken from out of my pocket pouch, throwing it at Medusa. It sliced her right cheek, making her smile turn upside down.

"You little brat!" She said as I ran straight towards her. I punched out but she blocked with her free hand, kicking me away. I stumbled back, but managed to send another punch into her arm; she released Tsubaki's hair.

I grabbed some small bombs out of my pocket pouch, and threw them at the steel door. They exploded, leaving a massive hole in the wall.

I ran out of the secured room, luring Medusa with me. She chased me through the halls of Kid's mansion. At least Tsubaki will be safe from further harm, but that leaves me to deal with the witch. Stay safe Tsubaki! I'll come back, I know it!

I ran up two flights of stairs which lead me to the top floor. The ache in my feet slowled me down a bit as I ran along the corridor and took a right. My feet carried me to the room right at the end of the hallway. I entered it to find a glass panelled roof all over the ceiling. Medusa striked from behind, sending me flat on my face in the room. I rolled to the side as one of her arrows shot to the floor of where I was a short second ago.

I flipped back onto my feet, sending a flying kick at her face. She dodged, grabbing my leg and swinging me around into a glass mirror. The shards scattered around me, slicing my skin. Heavy breathing as I was, I found Medusa slightly hovering above the ground.

"Vector Arrows, Sakuru!" She smirked.

I was lifted above the ground, my arms flailing in the air. A circle of vector arrows formed around me. My body was thrown towards the arrows on one side of the cirlce. I waited for the impact but it never came. My body was hovering above the arrows. Just as I thought I was safe, the arrows flashed and sent me flying in the opposite direction.

Medusa laughed as I was thrown around each of the arrows. Each vector arrow I hit was like being thrown into a brick wall countless times. I was thrown once again to another arrow but it suddenly disappeared as I hit the ground, sliding across the floor as my limbs felt heavy.

I regained my balance, suffering from a bit of dizzyness. Pain shot through my as I tried to summon my weapon blood. My body ached and bled as the invisible bolts around my wrists and neck broke, releasing Medusa's restrain. My arms formed into scythes and some shot out from my back and legs. I looked like a hedgehog, covered with blades.

Medusa shot out a vector arrow from her hand and it swiveled towards me. I cut it in half, leaving it to float to ashes on the ground. I swung my arms, getting no hits on her. I tried using my foot, but Medusa back handed me throwing me into the wall.

"Activate!" I yelled, just managing to catch myself on the wall. I ran across the side wall, heading for the ceiling. A _swoosh_ noise came from behind me. I peered behind just as a bolt of lightning struck my back, sending electricity through my veins.

The lightning sent me flying through Kid's glass roof high into the air before plummeting back down. I landed hard, smacking my back and sliding towards the edge of the top part of the roof. I gasped as the lightning still gave off shocks. My scythes went back into my body, leaving me defenseless.

Medusa flew onto the roof through the hole I made. She laughed at my pain, gliding over to me. Her feet hovered above the glass roof while I tried to stay still, hoping Medusa wouldn't attack. If I move, then my body will roll off the roof.

Medusa shot another bolt of lightning at me, this time aimed at my legs. I screamed in agony as my legs became numb. My whole body shook, my power was almost all gone and my legs wouldn't move.

"Let's see if you can fly too!" She squeeled.

"N-No. Wait!" I gasped out. But it was too late.

She kicked me in the side, sending my rolling across the edge of the roof. I rolled and rolled towards the end while I yelled out for help to people who weren't there. I hoped someone would come and save me, but they didn't. My body flipped off the edge; my body fell down. The rope on the pocket pouch slid out of it's strap, catching on the guttering around the roof. The other end caught on the coil attached to my sleeve, wrapping around my arm.

I let out a cry of pain I hung there by the rope, pulling on my arm. There was a _click _before the pain struck me. I screamed out in agony as my arm came out it's socket, leaving me with a dislocated arm.

Medusa came down on her witches broom cackling with delight at my injury. When did she get a broom? Medusa floated closer, eyeing the rope as something shone in her eye.

Tears formed in my eyes as I hung from my lifeless arm. I can't hold on much longer, I need to cut the rope otherwise my whole arm is going to rip off! As if reading my mind, Medusa shot a vector arrow at the rope; slicing it in half.

I fell from the roof, seeing nothing but hard ground below me. I'm going to die. I focused my power on my lifeless arm, bringing out my scythe blades. They arranged from large to small all down the side of my arm. My arm edged towards the wall, as I tried to get a grip on it. I won't feel as much pain if I do this with my dead arm, but it will still hurt.

The blades on my arm cut into the wall, slowing my fall; but it wasn't enough. I got my feet ready as I plummeted towards the ground. I planted my feet on the wall and used my other arm to rip out the lifeless one from the brick work. My legs pumped as my body flipped off the wall, landing safely on the ground.

"Oh, I was having so much fun watching you fall as well," she sneered.

I glared up at her. "Just you wait witch!"

I grabbed my chained scythes in my good arm, and swung one around my head and threw it into the air; hooking it onto Medusa's broom.

"What are yo-" I pulled down on the scythe, bringing Medusa with it. She screeched as she hit the ground, and I dropped my end of the scythe. I grabbed my black whip and slashed it at her. It hit her arm, bringing out blood. I carried on whipping until she managed to grab the end of the whip and yank me close. I stumbled into her, dropping my whip.

She grabbed my dislocated arm and yanked it behind me. I screamed, tears stung in my eyes. Ignoring the pain, I kicked her shin and she fell over backwards. I grabbed my knife and slashed one part of the X across her chest.

Come on Maka, just one more slash and she'll be dead! She tried to kick me, but I dodged. I punched while she kicked, dodging each others hits; but my breaths grew short.

I managed to kick her in the face, sending her backwards to the ground. I ripped open my pocket pouch and grabbed the healer potion. I pulled off the cork with my teeth and swallowed all the liquid.

My strength came back and so did my courage.

I clicked my heels bringing out the knives. Medusa shot out more vector arrows, slicing the ruffles off the bottom of my black dress. I shoved on my gloves while Medusa shot more arrows at me, this time cutting through the sides of my legs. They stung and started to bleed a bit, but I managed to get my fingers through the gloves. Smacking them in a fist crunch - Well, swinging my crippled arm into the other - my claws shot out.

I sprinted towards the witch, swinging at her. She blocked my hit but the blade in the tip of my boot dug into her arm. Black blood trickled down her wrist and I kicked at her with my other foot; ripping out the blade.

"How dare you cut _me_!" She screeched, sending shocks of lightning towards me. There's no way that I can dodge all of them at once! Focusing my meisters power onto my claws, I caught all the lightning aimed at me onto my metal claws.

Good job the claws are made out of the metal that attracts electricity otherwise I would have been dead! My claws started to vibrate from the bolts of lightning, meaning that I needed to get rid of this deadly stuff quick. Medusa screeched a battle cry before charging at me. I got in my battle stance, ready for her to attack.

She tried to fly kick me as she leapt into the air; but I ducked low. I dug my claws into her, sending the bolts of lightning back at her. She screamed as she was shocked over and over again, waves of lightning running through her.

She managed to kick me back, shoving me against the floor.

"I didn't think that I'd need this, but I've got no choice!" She growled.

She stood up, holding out her arm towards me. Her arm faded black, ripples went through it. I grimaced at the sight as her arm bent backwards.

"Ah! W-What's happening?" I screamed.

"Come my snake, my sleek black serpent. Menoes!" A black snake came out of Medusa's arm, hissing at me.

"Time to feed Menoes," Medusa smiled.

The snake named Menoes showed it's fangs, slithering towards me. I cradled my arm, stepping away from it. I quickly grabbed my rope and tied it around my dislocated arm, holding it tightly against my body. The snake neared, baring its poison dripped fangs.

It sprang at me.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th August 2012

**Symm:** Thats the last chapter of today! Don't forget that I'm updating daily, so the next chapter is up tomorrow! Has anyone heard of Animal Crossing? I got it AGES ago for my Ds but you know when you get board of something and swap to something else? Well that happened with my Ds. But now I've found it again and am totally addicted to it. Its the Fireworks show tonight on it and K.K is in the bar so I got to go! Till tomorrow!

Thanks for the review:

**Gir01298!**

**Soul: You better come back-**

**Maka: Or I'll take your soul!**


	27. Menoes and Medusa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Menoes and Medusa**

* * *

I batted it snake away, shoving it back the way it came. The snake hissed at me as its body started to morph, getting bigger and bigger. It formed into a human, standing on it's feet.

"Now that wasn't nice," she hissed, patting herself down.

"H-How did y-you..?" I gasped out. A snake turned into a human...totally not normal.

"Why did you summon me master?" She turned around to Medusa, her long flowing black hair whipping to the side.

"Kill the girl Menoes," replied the witch.

Menoes nodded, her eyes turning yellow with a black slit down them. Medusa lay back, trying to regain her strength while Menoes shot at me. She punched me upwards, then somehow managed to get around my back without me noticing; and kicked me forwards.

She's too quick! Does she have magic that speeds up her ability? I stood back up, finding Menoes back in front of me. She grinned and attacked once again. One minute she was far away, then the next she was right up close to me.

"You have some sort of magic don't you?" I asked her between hits.

"Yes," She said; kicking my side.

"It makes you faster right?" I gasped out as I took a blow to the hip. "You found that out quick." She grinned.

Suddenly, both of us were blown into opposite directions hitting the floor. I looked up to see Medusa with her arms outstretched. "Why did you do that for, master?" Menoes asked her.

"Since Maka is outmatched, I shall give her some of your speed magic so she can catch up to you," she put it simply. "It will make the game more interesting."

"But master!" Menoes answered back. Medusa turned her head sharply to her human snake, walking over to her.

"M-Master-" Medusa slapped the girl straight across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Menoes spat out blood, standing up. Medusa retired back to her corner, closing her eyes. I managed to stand back up, cradling my broken arm to my chest. A yellow light flashed in front of me. It dimmed down, showing Medusa encircled with the light. Suddenly, a stream of the yellow light shot at me across the floor; entering my body. The yellow glow formed around my body for a short second before going back to normal along with Medusa.

My senses upgraded. I moved my leg, finding my pace quicker. Smirking at my new advantage, I brought out the claws on my good arm; doing the same with the blades on my boots. Scythes also shot out my arm, and I ran to attack Menoes. Noticing my change of weapon, Menoes's nails grew out; matching my claws. She smirked, geting ready for the attack.

I swung at her but she dodged, trying to kick me. I turned to the side, redirecting her kick into my stomach. I clawed her face, giving her three long streeks across her cheek. She growled, and stabbed her nails into me. I kicked her, my blade slicing into her hip; and pushed with my other foot. She shot back across the room and her nails came out of me. Blood ran down her face ad she got back on her feet.

I ignored my small wound, charging at her once again. I punched while she kicked. We carried on like this, our strengths matching. Medusa smirked from the shadows, zoning in on our battle. I stuck my claws in her arm while the scythe blades on my arm also dug into her. She elboed me, knocking the wind out of my system. My claws pulled out of her arm, drawing blood.

I heard Medusa gasp behind me, causing my attention to switch to her. Three red holes etched into her arm on the exact same spot as where I had stabbed Menoes. "Menoes!" Medusa hissed. "S-Sorry master," replied the snake.

Menoes is part of Medusa. By the looks of it, whatever injuries Menoes sustains get passed over to Medusa. Its the same link with twins. Menoes struck from behind; stabbing my back. I turned around, slicing my blades down her arm. There was the sound of burning flesh right after that. Her arm cut off and she gave out a painful scream as it dropped to the ground. Blood poured from her arm leaving a puddle on the floor as her arm evaporated into a ball of flame before disintegrating into ashes.

I looked at Medusa to see her holding onto her shoulder. Her arm was also gone as a pile of ash stood by her feet. Black blood dripped from Menoes's and Medusa's arms at the same time as they both shot me a deadly glare.

"You brat!" Menoes and Medusa screeched. Menoes ripped off her belt from the dark green trousers she was wearing and wrapped it tightly around what was left of her arm to stop the blood flow. Thinking she was off guard, I lunged at her but she caught me by surprise. She had already tackled me to the ground getting holdof my claws before throwing them across the room; punching me dead on in the face. I became dazed as I saw saw double of everything. By bearings slowly came back to me as the two Menoes's became one. I headbutt her straight, sending her flying off me. But as she was thrown back, she had grabbed my foot; pulling off my boot.

Now barefoot with a missing boot, I took off my other one; since I wouldn't be needing them. I leaped into the air, sending her a high kick. She was knocked back but soon came running towards me. With almost all of my weapons gone or unuseable, I looked around quickly to see if there was anything possible I could use with one hand. Spotting a forest on the inside of Kid's land, I decided that would be the place to get an advantage.

I ran towards the forest, Menoes right on my tail. I sprinted as fast as I could, coming up to a giant oak tree. My feet dug into the ground as I jumped at the trunk, gripping onto the bits of bark with my good arm. With my broken arm held to my chest by the rope tied around me, it won't get into harms way as I swing around.

I managed to pull myself up the tree, wrapping my legs around the first branch. I carried on to the top of the tree, hauling myself up each level. Menoes sprang up at me, grabbing onto my foot. I tried kicking her away with my other leg, but she clung on, digging her nails into my ankle.

So I swung my leg into the branch below whacking Menoes into it until she let go. She landed on the level below and sprang up once again. With only the strength of one arm, I decided to jump to the next tree. As I landed on the branch I found Menoes following in suit, getting nearer and nearer.

I carried on jumping to differant trees, hoping I'd loose her. I looked behind to see how much distance was between us but froze. She was gone. Taking the opportunity I took a deep breath trying to settle my fast beating heart. But my hopes were up too soon. The snake girl tackled me from behind. I hit the ground hard, landing on broken twigs and sharp bushes.

She towered over me, grabbing my throat. Her hand tightened around my neck, squeezing the oxygen out of me. I couldn't breathe. My vision grew blurred as she tightened her grip. I tried kicking her off, but my legs were like lead. I closed my eyes, focusing my energy. Weapon blood, weapon blood. I hummed in my mind until I felt the sharp scythes shoot out from my stomach. I opened my eyes to Menoes's piercing scream. Medusa growled as black blood dripped from her hand clutching her stomach. My scythe had shot right through Menoes and out of her back.

Using her magic, Medusa lifted Menoes from my blade; blood spraying everywhere. I retracted my scythe, standing back up on shaky feet, taking in deep breaths. Menoes focused her attention to me, her skin growing paler.

"Look's like you've taken too much damage from me," I snickered with a loud cough.

"Say's you," she nodded at me. "I just want to kill you to get it over and done with."

"Just you try," I said.

"Oh, you'll never see this move coming!" She growled.

"Of course I'll see it coming-" Menoes shot over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me to her chest.

"What-" Her smile cut me off. Two sharp snake fangs emerged from her teeth causing me to let out a gasp. Taking my distraction as a weak point, Menoes bit down on my arm. I screamed as she injected something into my blood stream. It burnt me from the inside, as if there was a fire going on.

I screamed, gasping for air. Menoes retracted her fangs, watching my pain. "Y-You bastard!" I gasped out.

"I told you you wouldn't see it coming," she hissed.

"Did you inject your venom into me?" I shreaked.

Menoes nodded, licking her lips. "Your blood is quite sweet."

"Demon," my eyes flared.

"I don't want to play with you anymore." She said straight.

"What. Your gonna kill me now?" I asked, a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Yes." She walked towards me as I wobbled on my feet. Her venom must be poisonous. But I can't die now, I need to kill them both! I rummaged through my pocket pouch, looking for some sort of weapon. My hand grabbed onto a cluster of shuriken and I laughed. I threw them at her but sadly missed.

Menoes laughed, only centremeters away. I rummaged back in my pouch, finding four unused potions. A freeze potion, a poison potion, a wind potion and a glitter potion. Wait, glitter? What the hell is that donig in here!? It like something out of an arts and craft box set. What the hell, I'm taking a chance!

I took the lid off the wind potion as it circled around my hand. A sudden gust of wind shot out the bottle continuesly blowing towards Menoes. I poured out the glitter potion into the wind and it slowly made its way over to Menoes. She paused for a second, taking in the scene.

This is so embarrassing...How could glitter affect an enemy-

Menoes growled, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you trying to blind me."

-I take back my words. It is working.

"Go, glitter. Go!" I said. The wind potion blew harder, pushing Menoes back. Medusa floated above us on her broom, watching me closely. While Menoes was being blinded by my pretty glitter, I poured out the poison potion. It came out of the bottle in a gas form, only visible since it was a pure black. It circled towards Menoes who never even saw it coming.

It clung to her body and she screamed as she breathed it in. "Ahh! I-It's burning my throat! What is this?" She screeched.

"It's my turn to use poison," I smirked.

Menoes carried on screaming, gasping for air. She was covered with glitter and black gas, but when the sun edged its way through the shadows; she glistened in a pretty but painful way.

My body burned inside, as if I was being boiled alive. The pain grew worse, but it was even more painful where the venom entered me. I looked over to the puncture wounds and gasped. My arm was turning purple! Blood seeped out of the two teeth marks, and the purple on my skin started to grow. It slowly crept up my arm, covering my skin like vines. The more it grew, the more painful the poison became.

I looked back to Menoes. The poison gas that had encircled around her had all vanished. She glared at me, blood dripping from her swollen eyes. Before she had a chance of attacking again, I threw the freeze potion across the air. It sprayed over her, soaking her clothes.

Her skin began to go pale, a thin layer of ice froze over her body. She tried to move towards me, but her feet froze to the ground. The ice moved up her body, freezing her hips. "W-Wait!" She cried. The ice moved up past her chest.

I cocked my head to the side.

"I only wanted to be free! To have my own body, move without any control over me!" Whats with the sudden change of emotion? Is she trying to make me feel pity towards her?

"Please don't k-kill me!" She whimpered, a tear streaking down her cheek. It froze halfway through the drip as the ice moved past her shoulders. "You were willing to die a minute ago! Why are you changing your mind now?" I shouted.

"I just want to be free." She whispered. "Free to be myself..." The ice bagan to close around her neck.

"I'm sorry Menoes, but it's the only way to kill Medusa! At least this way I'm setting you free, right?" I replied.

She didn't answer. Her body was totally covered with ice. Medusa fell to the ground behind Menoes; making me jump. Her legs and arms had a thin layer of ice around them. She started to stand up, but the ice slowed her movements.

Menoes's tears were frozen on her face, where a sad expression lay. _I__ want to be free!_ Those very words that she said echoed through my mind. "I'll set you free now," I said to the frozen girl.

I took out my silver handled knife and thrusted it straight through the ice, into Menoes's frozen heart. The ice around the knife cracked, travelling all over the ice. I ripped out my knife as Medusa stood up, some of the ice still froze around her. Menoes and the ice cracked, scattering into thousands of pieces. The shards blew towards Medusa; cutting her all over before floating away with the wind.

Medusa's back arched and she screamed as a puncture appeared in her chest and heart. Blood dripped out of her mouth, and she started to choke. I ran towards the witch, my knife raised high. Before Medusa could react, I slashed her chest; finishing off the X mark on her chest. Her eye's widened with fear.

Her body started to crack. As the wind blew towards us; her body started to break apart into pieces, being blown away with the wind. A single black tear streaked down her face as her body turned to ashes. They flew out in differant directions, leaving a black burn mark on the ground.

I collapsed to the ground, the poison spread over my chest. I pushed myself into a sitting position and heaved out a sigh. I was exhasuted. Medusa's dead. My revenge is finished and I guess this is the end of my adventure. And probably the end of my life...

_At least your free now Menoes._ A shard of ice caught in my hair and I grabbed it. It glistened in the sunlight, melting from the heat of my hand.

_Thank you little girl, _Menoes's voice blew with the wind. I looked up, finding her no where in sight. "I need to get back to Kid's house. Then contact Death to tell him the news." I said aloud. I crawled through the forest, looking for an exit while cradling my broken arm to my chest. When I finally managed to get out of the forest, I moved over to one of the side walls of Kid's mansion. All my energy was sapped out from the poison and it was slowing my movement, zapping me with pain every few seconds.

I collapsed against the wall of the house, spotting a piece of broken glass. I reached for it and breathed on the surface. It steamed over a bit giving me enough room to access for writing. I wrote Deaths number on the mirror with my finger. I could just about move it.

_42-42-564- Whenever you want to knock on Death's door._

Death's face appeared in the shard of glass. "Wah-Maka! Where are you?" He asked surprised.

"I'm at Kid's mansion," I gasped out. The poison was getting worse.

"What's wrong Maka-chan? You look in pain."

"It's finished. She's d-dead." I said. "It's all over now..." My vision started to blur and the poison that had covered my arm and shoulder completely was making its way over to more skin as it turned a darker colour.

"Maka? Maka! Stay with me!" Lord Death panicked. "Who's dead?"

I stared at him, tears streaked down my face as the pain increased. "M-Medusa."

Death stood there shocked at my words. "Y-You killed her? Well done Maka!" He congratulated me.

"Can someone come get m-me?" I replied.

"Ok. Just don't fall asleep. I've sent Stein to come get you!" Said Death.

"T-Tsubaki is here to...She's inside the house." I whimpered. My body was burning again. I screamed, tears rolling down my face. "M-Maka! What's wrong?" Death shouted.

"I-It hurt's! It's like I'm burning!" I screeched.

"Have you been poisoned?" I nodded, gritting my teeth. "OK, just stay calm Maka. Tsubaki is already safe with everyone else. Stein told me what was happening and what they'd planned, but it didn't go that well." He chuckled.

"Their all fine. That's great..." My eyelids started to droop.

"Maka! Stay awake so Stein can take a look at you. Don't be drawn into the poison." Death told me.

"OK..." I replied tired. "They weren't badly injured were they?"

"No, not very bad. Just a few bruises, one or two broken bones but they are healing in the nurses room here at the DWMA." He replied.

Ah, their fine, thats great. I turned my head slowly as the pain and burning increased even more. Footsteps came.

"Maka, are you ok?" Stein asked me as he appeared in my vision of sight.

"Stein! Bring her back safely," Death said to Stein from the mirror before disappearing.

"Hey Stein." I gasped as the pain suddenly struck again. The poison etched its way towards my neck.

"Don't worry, Maka. I just need to inject you with this antidote and then the pain will go away." Stein said reassuring me. I nodded. Stein took out a needle from the First Aid box he was holding and pushed it into one of the teeth marks.

There was a sharp pain, before my body started to tingle. "My bodies...gone all...tin-gly..." I whispered.

"This will destroy the poison in your blood system and numb your body so you won't be able to feel anything when I do this-" Stein grabbed my dislocated arm as he unwrapped the rope, holding onto my shoulder.

So I won't feel any pain-

_Click!_

I screamed so loud that Stein had to cover his ears. "You said I wouldn't feel any pain!" I shreaked at him.

"Well, you won't now," he replied sarcasticly. "Can you walk?"

I shook my head. "My bodies gone all tingly again."

He nodded and reached for me. He pick me up bridal style and slung me onto his back. He held onto my thigh's, keeping me hoisted. I flopped against him, feeling the exhaustion. "Thanks Stein..." I mumbled before going to sleep.

"No problem Maka," I heard him smile.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 5th August 2012

**Symm: **Just to say This Is NOT The Last Chapter! There are 30 all together, so there's a few more to come! So, Medusa and Menoes are dead. Whats to come next? Well I can't tell you that since you have to come back tomorrow to find out! Please review and I can't believe I've got 111 reviews! I didn't think I had THAT many O.O BUT IT'S BRILLIANT SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**not-exactly-the-truth, Rinny300, Eivexst!**

**Symm: Sorry if the fight wasn't that good...**

**Soul: Symm's not very good at writing fighting scenes-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP! *Death glare***

**Soul: Sorry Symm**

**Symm: Don't worry! Your right X)**

**Maka :L After I Maka Chopped him an all...**

**Symm: You better come back-**

**Maka: or I'll take your soul!**

**Soul: Since when have you taken my part!?**


	28. Enjeru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Enjeru**

* * *

Stein bolted through the doors of the schools nurse's office in the DWMA, causing me to wake up from my healing nap. I focused on a thin bruised arm that was attached to a girl on his back. It was my Meister.

"M-Maka!" I ripped the leads and wires off me as the machine went dead from not being attached to a human body. My feet carried me away to hold my partner when Spirit suddenly sprung off his chair towards his daughter. He took a steady step forward toward the unconsious girl before a sudden glint shone across his eyes like a bolt of lightning. His thin stick like legs shot into a sprint towards Stein who had changed his positioning hold on Maka; who was now cadled in his arms but not in a soothing or caring way.

Spirit was literally a few inches away from his daughter when something thick and old appeared in Maka's hand. The three thousand paged '_How to operate'_ book was slammed down onto his head before he could get his hands on her. Maka sighed softly in her sleep as if she was relieved that the nuisance of Spirits presence was gone.

I sat their with my mouth gaped open. How can she hit people with books even when she's asleep? The book slipped from her thin fingers and clattered to the ground. But that was when I noticed her arm growing with purple sludge.

"W-Why is her arm purple?" I panicked, shoving on my slippers and running over to the girl. "It's nothing to worry about. It's just some side effects from the venom she was fed, but I've already given her the antidote." Stein handed her to me. "She'll be fine."

Kid murmured something in his sleep, catching my attention. He sighed as one certain word caught my attention. 'Symmetrical'. I shook my head as Patty suddenly had a turn of taking the spotlight and gurgled in her sleep before emitting a childish giggle, kicking her sister in the face. Liz groaned, turning over to lie on her stomach. Her arms reached out to touch her sister, pushing her off the double bed.

Well, I've got some stories to tell everyone once they wake up. A dragging noise came from beside me causing me to turn around. There was Stein dragging the unconsious moron of a father across the sleek patterned floor towards a bed _right_ beside me. "Why are you putting that idiot next to me!? I do't want his drool to run over here!" I yelled, edging away from the stream of drool coming from Spirits mouth.

"It will cause a hazard if we let him continue to drool on the floor like that, someone could slip in it." Stein grimaced, hopping over the stream. He flung the knocked out body, without any care, onto the bed before shoving a pillow on his face to soak up the drool. It looked like he was suffocating him more than anything.

"I don't want that red head next me me." I growled, shuffling Maka in my arms to get ready. I leant back and rested my free hand on the bed behind, taking the strain before kicking full force at the bed Spirit was currently occupying. The legs on the bed screeched a high piercing noise as they rubbed agaianst the floor heading towards the wall.

The bed crashed into the wall. Spirit's body went through mid air before slamming into the wall, rebounding off it and landing back on the middle on the bed; head hanging off the side. Stein came over with a bandage and wrapped it around Spirits head, covering the bruise forming from the hit. "Cover his mouth too!" I chuckled, not thinking that he actually would.

Stein shot me a glare but complied anyway and bandaged up his mouth, leaving a little hole for air. He wrapped Spirit up in the blanket covers and tied rope around him. Where _did_ that rope come from?

Well, at least he won't bother Maka while she's sleeping. I placed Maka on the double bed behind me, tucking the covers over her body. Stein hooked Maka up to the machine with wire and cables. I didn't like how she looked, even when her skin began to gain its normal cover. The machine next to the bed beeped and came to life.

He handed me the red first aid kit from the side table, unclipping the lid. "Clean her wounds and bandage them up while I go change Blackstar and Tsubaki's casts."

I nodded, taking out a rag from the box along with bandages and bottles of antiseptic. I took the rag to the next room which happened to be a kitchen, and soaked the rag through warm water from the sink. I rummaged through the bottom cabinets until I found a large metal bucket. I filled it with warm water and dropped the clean rag into it before taking it out to the unconsious meister on my bed. I grabbed the rag and wiped away the dry blood over her arms and legs, working towards her forehead. I pushed the sweaty hair from her face and wiped away the rest of the blood.

I wrung out the rag, as it was full of blood, then continued wiping away the rest of the blood. "Jeez," I breathed as some of her cuts began to seep out blood again. I rubbed the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve before wiping away at the cuts. Once satisfied, I threw the rag into the bucket and emptied the contents down the sink before filling the bucket up again with clean water. I grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and smeared a thin layer over each of her wounds. I ripped off a piece of bandage and wrapped it around the larger cuts and wounds which were still dripping with scarlet blood.

For the smaller cuts I had torn off the thin white layers of paper on some plasters before smoothing them over the scrams and bruises gently, being careful not to wake her. I sighed. She should be fine now. I stretched my arms and legs until I heard the familiar popping noise in my joints before sitting next to Maka on the bed.

Deciding to take a short nap, I settled under the covers away from Maka who was slumped on the other end of the double bed. She let out a grumble and stretched her arms, fidgeting in her sleep. This feels so wierd. Ignoring the thought, I let out a yawn before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_I knew for sure that I was unconsious since I was sitting on the bank of a lake. The water glistened in the sunlight, rays of glitter shinning off in differant directions. A warm breeze blew my hair over my shoulder, a glimse of red caught my eye. A red ribbon was tied in a petite bow, holding my hair in a ponytail; slowly coming loose from the breeze of the wind._

_The wind blew the ribbon apart, dragging it into its breeze. It soared across the lake, slowly coming to a stop. The wind holted and the red ribbon dropped lazily down to the water. It floated on the surface of the still lake, staying in the same spot since there was no current._

_A sudden feeling in my chest told me to go to the ribbon. I listened to the erge inside me and stood up. A soft piece of fabric lightly swayed against my legs, causing me to look down._

_A long strapless dress swayed around me, replacing my black assassin clothes. It was a plain white dress with sparks of green splattered over it. A white bracelet with a silver gem in the middle was clasped around my wrist. Small wires came off it and wound around my arm like vines. They reminded me of the hospital wires that you usually see attached to those large beeping machines. But before I could wonder about the bracelet more, the erge in my stomach grew stronger._

_I snapped my attention back to the red ribbon as it floated gently on the still water of the lake. I dipped my bare foot into the lake, finding it a cool temperature. Stepping forward with my other foot, small ripples bounced off my legs as I entered the lake._

_I carried on walking to the ribbon, until the water was waist high. I extended my leg to move forward when the ground underneath me suddenly descended. I slipped, going under the water. I sunk down to the bottom as colourful coral reefs lay across the lakes floor. I didn't have time to think why there was actual coral in the lake since the erge grew stronger and my lungs gasped for air. I kicked my feet and headed towards the surface. _

_I broke through the water and took in deep breaths; treading the water. Once I regained my breath, I breast-stroked towards the ribbon. It had drifted out a bit but I soon caught up with it. My dress dragged behind me as I swam, my hair flowed behind on the surface of the water._

_I reached out to the ribbon, sighing as the erge in my stomach faded. A bright light flashed in front, blinding me. I held my hands out covering my face, trying to block out the blinding light while my legs kept me afloat._

_The light faded and the red ribbon suddenly slipped from my grasp slithering around my wrist. It swirled around my arm and headed for my neck. I tried to grab at it but I was too slow. It darted to my neck and a sudden gush of strong wind blew me backwards through the water._

_It flung me out of the glistening lake and over the sandy banking. My back hit the ground and I slid through the grass and pretty flowers. __I sat up, feeling my neck. The red ribbon had tied itself around my neck; and I couldn't remove it. I tried tugging at it but that still didn't work._

_I sighed and lay back against the great oak tree behind me. I hid under the shade from the branches of the trees. _

_The ribbon around my neck suddenly tightened, making me gasp. My body glowed red and a sharp pain hit my wrist where the wires were tangled around my arm. My skin began to burn. Cuts and bruises gashed all over my body. My neck ached as bruises formed around my neck. My arm clicked as the bones fidgeted in my shoulder blade; while the palm of my hand held a small splodge of purple on it. _

_It's as if the ribbon's brought back all the injuries I got while fighting Medusa and Menoes. But why is it showing me this?_

_A flash of white caught my attention, and I looked up in front of me. There stood a little boy with a red ribbon tied around both his ankles. He floated in the air just hovering above the ground. A baggy white shirt hung down over his white shorts. He was barefoot too. His eyes shone a golden crimson colour as he looked at me, his face a little peaky._

_Two white feathered wings spread out behind his back as bits of red was splattered across the bottom of his feathers in pretty patterns. __I stared up at him, bloody and bruised. He stared back, taking in the picture._

_"H-Hello.." I whispered to him._

_He didn't reply as he drew back his wings; placing his feet on the ground. He walked towards me and I reared back in case he meant to harm me. __He stopped at my tension, sitting down in front of me. I peered through my eyes, finding him looking at the cuts on my legs._

_He reached out and placed his hand on one of them. I flinched from the sudden pain in my leg. His eye's flashed blue and a blue glow surrounded my body; the cut under his hand had healed. _

_"T-Thank you," I said and he glanced up at me. _

_"No problem Maka~" his sweet voice chimed. _

_"H-How do you know my name?" I asked him. Who is this boy?_

_"I'm Enjeru, your gaurdian angel." Enjeru, meaning angel? _My_ angel? __I didn't even know angels existed! But here's one now, right in front of my eyes. __It's such a bewildering sight, seeing a gaurdian angel-_

_"Let me heal your wounds," Enjeru said interrupting my thoughts. He placed his hand back onto my leg, taking my purple hand with the other. The blue light glowed around me once again. The cuts on my body healed and the bruises around my neck faded._

_"Thank you again, Enjeru." I squeezed his hand. __He suddenly wiped his hand on my cheek, a clear substance glistened on his finger. __"Why are you crying?" He whimpered. I touched my cheek, finding another tear slip down._

_"Y-Your eye's. They remind my of my mother's." I blurted. They have the same sadness in them as she once did too._

_He crawled between my legs, wrapping me into a hug. "Your mothers very kind."_

_I sat there shocked. Had he met my mother in heaven?_

_"She misses you too. She always talks about how sweet and strong you are." Said the angel boy._

_"Is she ok up there?" Enjeru nodded, sitting on my lap._

_"Where am I?" I thought aloud._

_"Your at the inbetween! A realm between the living and dead." He replied. "But don't worry, your not going to die, you just happened to drift here. It happens alot."_

_"How do I get back home?" I whispered to the young boy._

_"I can take you there if your ready?" Replied the boy._

_I squeeled happily. "Ahhh! Thank you so much Enje!"_

_His eyes flashed red. "Don't _ever _call me that again."_

_I nodded quickly. "Sorry Enje- I mean angel."_

_He stood up, helping me up with him. His white and red wings appeared from his back, beginning to flap. _

_"Will you be able to carry me?" I asked uncertain of his strength._

_He cocked his head to the side, giving me a blank stare. __Suddenly, his body flashed and there he stood, looking like a 15 year old, just like me. How did he suddenly change from a ten year old to a fifteen year old?_

_"Wow..." My mouth gaped open. He was so cute! __His wings had grown larger too. He reached for me, holding me up in the air by the waist._

_"Waah! Put me down Enje!" I squeeled. __He glared as I used his pet name by accident. I laughed nervously._

_He put me down and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. We hovered above the ground and my legs tangled with his. __He laughed at my blush, holding me closer to him. _

_"Hold on!" We shot up through the air at full speed. My eye's watered from the strength of the wind, the bits of water still soaked into my hair and clothes dryed._

_We flew past the oddly symmetrical clouds in the sky. I haven't swapped to Kid's dream have I? __The sky changed from a pale blue colour to a calm orange. The clouds changed shape and turned from white to yellow. __Enje's wings flattened as we flew up, the feathers grew wider._

_"How do we get home?" I asked him. _

_He peered down at me and replied, "We have to reach that star right above us first."_

_I looked up, seeing a small gleaming spark in the distance ahead of us. But we soon came upon it fast enough. __Enje stopped flying and hovered in the air. The star that he was on about was a big round ball of earth that was a dull grey colour. __"What now?" I replied._

_"We have to fly around the star 3 times before we can get you home." He replied, aiming his stance at the rock._

_We gently flew around the rock again and again; until we finally finished the third circle. The sky around us had turned black and the dull grey star had gone silver. Why did everything change colour?_

_"What happens now then? Do we wait for a UFO or something...?" I asked the angel._

_"Nope! You see that tiny little white circle right down below us?" He pointed at a teeny tiny circle underneath us. It was as small as a mouse's nose!_

_"Yeah, I see it." I stared below._

_"Well, we dive straight down into the hole!" He said cheerfully._

_"Ok, that's going to be really easy- WHAT?" I shouted. __There is no way that we can get through that hole from this distance! __"Right, here we go!" Enje pulled me closer to him and I turned around in his grasp; wrapping my arms around his back._

_"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," I mumbled to myself._

_Enje flew us up before diving downwards towards the white hole. I gasped as we free falled towards the ground, I tightened my grip around his neck. His wings wrapped around my back, holding me closer to him. We gained more speed and dived head-first towards the ground._

_I screamed as we came upon the white hole, panick running through my body. __We plummeted to the ground; while I screeched,"We're not going to make it!"_

_"Yes we will!" Enje shouted back._

_We were right over the white hole, getting really close. We dove into the hole. We kept going down the tunnel until the ground came into sight. Just before we hit the ground, Enje spread out his wings and pulled us up with all his strength. We glided right, through various dark tunnels until we glided through a large gap in one of the walls._

_I sighed as all the tension disappeared, loosening my grip around Enje. __"I told you that we would make it," he chuckled._

_I slapped his arm, climbing down from his hold. He laughed again, rubbing his arm while folding back his wings. __I sat down on the lush green grass just as some sort of warmth wrapped around my body. I looked around but found nothing near me that could radiate this heat. I shrugged my shoulders lying down on my back._

_The bracelet on my wrist started to beep. Enje sat by my side and changed back into his child form. "Looks like your body is calling you back__," the little angel said to me._

_"I can go home now?" I smiled._

_He nodded, staring into my eyes. "Your body is starting to fade."_

_He was right. My body was becoming see-through just like a ghost. __"I guess this is goodbye!" I gave him a goofy grin as a small tear of sadness rolled down my cheek. __"Yes, see you in heaven Maka!" Enje replied. I froze. "That's not really soon, right?" I checked with the angel who gave me a bemused look. "No, no, thats _ages_ away!"_

_"Oh! Before I forget, is it possible for you to heal my friends too?" I asked him as my feet disappeared. He nodded, reaching out his arms. Swirls of sparkling blue circled around my fading body before shooting up into the sky. "The glow will reach them soon, then they'll be healed." He smiled._

_Just as my body faded away, Enje quickly nipped a kiss on my cheek. __"Bye bye!" My voice whispered as I faded, a blush spreading across my cheeks. __Enje disappeard from my sight as I was engulfed into darkness. I felt my spirit being drawn back to my body._

I opened my eye's.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 6th August 2012

**Symm:** Hey, hey! GUESS WHAT!? I'm going to upload a new story after! I don't know what its going to be called yet, but its a Soul Eater fic. PLEASE, please, PLEASE will you check it out for me? I'll be uploading another chapter after so I'll tell you what its called then, since it will be updated! Theres ONLY 2 chapters left till the third sequel will be uploaded! (even though I haven't even began ot type it...) Its got Vampires in it. And maybe some other creautres too, I don't know yet. But I'll see you later!

**Maka: WHY AM I IN THE SAME BED AS SHARK TOOTH!?**

**Soul: HEY-**

**Symm: Because your stupid father took up the bed. It's not my fault, ok? He popped up in his cute little chibi form on my shoulder and begged me to sleep on one of the double beds, so I complied! Okay?**

**Maka: DAMN YOU! *Pop's up on Symm's shoulder in a chibi form***

**Symm: What the-**

**Maka: *Pulls out minature book* MAKA CHOP x BIGGEST NUMBER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!**

**Symm: Shit- *THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD...***

**Soul: What is the biggest number in the world?**

**Maka: I don't know, definitely more than a zillion. *Turns back to normal***

**Soul: She's gonna be here for DAYS!**

**Maka&Soul: ... FREE HOUSE PARTY! WOO! You better come back - Or we'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: *THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD...***


	29. Blue Glow

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Blue Glow**

* * *

I woke up, finding it pitch black. Maka was still asleep next to me which was good but my throat was dry. The green neon glow of the alarm clock beside me read 12:58pm. I've only been sleeping for a few hours. I quietly pulled the bed sheets off my body and folded them down, creeping across the floorboards towards the kitchen. I opened the cupboard as it gave a creak; stopping my movements. There was no movement from the other room so I quickly grabbed one of the tall slender cups and filled it with water. I gulped down the still liquid. My throat didn't feel so dry after the cup was empty where I tipped it upside down in the sink.

Sneaking back into the bed, I pulled the blanket back over me and was about to go back to sleep when a light blue glow caught my attention -and it wasn't my alarm clock. My eyes widened at the sight. Maka's body was glowing blue; getting brighter by the second. I rubbed my eyes to see if it was just the sleep getting to me but the glow was still there when I reopened them. The bandages around her wounds and cuts began to untie themselves, the dry blood turning blue on the white ties. The blood stained bandages dropped onto the bed, revealing her injuries. The blue glows hovered over to her wounds and began to heal them. The drops of blood disappeared as new skin was pulled over the cuts. The bruises around her neck slowly faded away as well as the cuts on her fingers.

Maka let out a sigh, snuggling into the pillow. I grabbed the loose bandages and put them on the side table and looked around to see if anyone else had woken up to see this, but they hadn't. I fumbled through the dark until I found the alarm clock and checked it once again. The time read 2:40am. That went quick? How long have I been staring at the blue glow? I shook my thoughts away and settled into the bed, letting the sleep overtake me.

When I woke in the morning, Maka was still asleep. Last night was real! The bandages were still on the side table beside me and all of her wounds were gone. Movement came from the room opposite with the sound of pans clattering. I looked over the beds to see who it was. Liz and Patty were still asleep, Tsubaki and Blackstar too. Staying in my cream short-sleeved top and shorts with an orange soul on the corner of them, I got out of bed and wandered next door.

I peered through the door and found Kid setting the table with cutlery and plates. The smell of hot food overtook my sense when I focused on the cooked bacon and sausage. "Hey Kid, are we having a full cooked breakfast?" I asked the shinigami who jumped suddenly at the sound of my voice.

He turned around. "Don't do that to me Soul! And yes, it is."

"Awesome!" I drooled. Wait, how can Kid move his body so quickly when he had a fractured wrist and ankle?

"Can you go and wake everyone up for me?" Kid asked. "They need some hot food in their bodies."

"How are your injuries healed already?" Did he get healed from the blue glow too?

"Ugh yeah, about that. I woke up sometime last night to find my body glowing blue! As stupid as it sounds, it was real. It healed all my injuries somehow, I thought it was just a dream but when I woke up all my bandages were gone and I could move my wrist and ankle!" Kid exclaimed.

"Kid, Maka's body did the exact same thing last night. Don't you think that's strange?" I asked him.

Kid nodded. "Why don't you go wake up everyone and then we'll talk about it over breakfast."

"Right." I walked back to the bedroom and shook the twins by their shoulders. Liz mumbled 'five more minutes Kid' while Patty just let out a loud yawn, waking up Tsubaki. The hardest to wake up was Blackstar, even pushing him off the bed didn't work. So Liz and Patty dragged him to the kitchen by his feet. He woke up when the smell of food hit him. I left Maka to sleep, knowing she wouldn't wake up yet.

When we all sat down for breakfast Kid asked everyone if all their wounds were healed.

"Y-Yes," Tsubaki stuttered, being the first to reply. "There was some sort of blue light that surrounded my body and before I knew it, all my injuries were gone." I nodded. "The same happened to Kid and Maka. What about you Blacksta-"

"THIS GODLY FIGURE GLOWED BLUE -just like my hair- AND HEALED ALL OF MY WOUNDS!" He cut me off.

"So to put it simply, you were also healed by the blue lig-"

"NOOO! I USED MY OVERPOWERFUL GODLY POWERS TO HEAL MYSELF!" Blackstar interrupted Liz.

"Hahaha, Blackstar is so funny at random times- Oh birdy! Did you see that bird fly past the window Kid? Did ya? Did ya see it!" Patty began but got side-tracked by a bird.

We all stared at her giving her the you-have-a-short-attention-span look. She just carried on giggling while eating a piece of bacon off her plate.

"So myself, Maka, Blackstar and Tsubaki have all been healed by this blue light. What about you Liz? Anything wierd happen in...the...night..." Kid trailed off as a blue glow caught his attention.

Tsubaki gasped and the piece of bacon I was chewing fell from my mouth. Liz and Patty were hovering in mid air surrounded by the blue light. Why am I the only one who hasn't had this glow!?

"Ooooh! Pretty blue light! I'm just like a nightbug!" Patty said, gawking at the glow around her. "OMD, it's a ghost. Quick, get rid of it Kid!" Liz panicked. She started to hyperventulate but Kid managed to calm her down.

The plasters and small bandages around Liz fell off and the wounds underneath healed. The same happened with Patty where her fingers clicked back into place. The blue glow vanished from around them and dropped them back into their seats. We all carried on with our food while Liz sat there frozen.

Since everyone has had the experience, its not that surprising. But for Liz its the first time its happened so I'm not surprised that she's shocked or that Patty is as spaced out as ever...

After everyone finished up their food they went back to the opposite room and sat on their beds while Kid and I finished putting the dishes into the dish washer. I sat back on my bed next to Maka who was still asleep after the dishes were done. "Soul? How's Maka doing?" Tsubaki asked me walking across the room.

I checked her pulse. "She's all healed but still not awake." I sighed sadly. Tsubaki nodded, trying to smile away the unhappiness. "Why don't you pull up a chair and talk to her? I bet she'll still be able to hear you even if she's unconsious." I suggested.

Her face lit up brightly and she replied, "Yes! That would be great!" She hurried away and pulled up a chair from the side; holding Maka's hand. Tsubaki sat down and started mumbling word's such as 'get well soon' and 'I hope you wake up'. Deciding to leave them be for a while I hurried over to Blackstar who was fixing his hair with some super strong gel. "Hey 'star, wanna have a game of basketball?" I smirked.

"Bring it scythe boy!" We played on the court out the back of the school for a couple of hours, sweat dripping from every part of our bodies. Blackstar won 15-14 against me, only by one point. Good job we were healed otherwise we wouldn't have been able to play for so long.

My limbs felt like jelly as I wobbled back inside the school with Blackstar doing the same.

"Hey guys- What the hell is up with your legs!?" Kid yelled when he saw our legs wiggle from side to side. "We played basketball for over 2 hours," I replied, moving my hands along the wall to hold up my body. "Hey Kid, go run the showers ready for us?" Blackstar whispered as he collapsed to the floor; legs and arms wiggling.

Blackstar's eyes turned into hypnotic swirls as they went around and around while his legs and arms wobbled even more. "O-OK!" Kid cried running towards the small bathroom. I helped Blackstar into the bathroom and pushed him into the first shower room while I got into the one next door. Once I showered and got into a clean pair of pyjama's I walked back into the bedroom finding Patty jumping up and down on her bed. Liz was yelling at her to get down as well as panicking about her hitting her head on the ceiling.

Kid was lying on his bed reading a book with a large number eight picture on the front and back. Did he make that book himself? There were no crease lines on the binder part of the book or any rips on the page. In Kid's eyes it was symmetrical...He really does have OCD.

Blackstar was flat out asleep on his bed freshly clean out of the shower and Tsubaki had her head rested on his chest; singing a sweet lullaby. I sighed. I wish Maka could do that to me- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?

I sat back in my bed, poking and proding at Maka gently. Still no movement. I leaned down to her ear and whispered in my sweetest voice what was on my mind. "Please wake up Maka."

But she didn't. I groaned and sat next to her on the bed. Liz had managed to stop Patty from jumping off the bed and had given her a book about animals in the jungle. Kid had his book on his chest open right on the middle page while he was cleaning his glasses. Since when does he need glasses for reading?

Maka fidgeted beside me, her arms stretched. She rolled over onto her stomach and started to breath loudly. I peered over her, staring at her closed eyes. Her eyelids twitched and her long dark eyelashes regained their dark colour.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 6th August 2012

**Symm: **If you didn't get what was happening, this was Soul's P.O.V while Maka was still inside her dream with Enjeru. So if you didn't get it then read it again and think of this in your mind! :) I HAVE UPLOADED MY NEW STORY NOW! **ALERT! SPECIAL MESSAGE, ALERT!  
**I have uploaded a NEW Soul Eater story. It is called **Baby's Galore** and I hope you read and review it! I'd love ya if you did! Anyway, please come back tomorrow for the last chapter of this story. But then the 3rd book shall be out then :)

**Maka: Yay, can't wait till we appear in her new story!**

**Soul: Baby's Galore...I don't even want to know what happens in that!**

**Symm: *THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD...***

**Soul: I guess the Chops are still going on?**

**Maka: Yeah, hopefully they'll finish before tomorrow because that's when the last chapter is up and she NEEDS to speak to everyone with her thanking them and all. And my arm won't stop chopping her, I can't control it!**

**Soul: Lets just see what Kami does...if he/she whatever gender it is (if it even exists) does. Even though I don't believe in Kami.**

**Maka: Then its not going to work if you don't believe in him/her -.-**

**Symm: *THUD, THUD* Wheealla thowuey *THUD* artue noaaas *THUD, THUD***

**Maka: Huh?**

**Symm: *Grabs hard hat* THUD, THUD, THUD *Hard hat absorbs the blows giving Symm her speech back***

**Soul: Oooh, she has a tactic!**

**Symm: I said, 'Well they are now!' Thank you so much for this hard hat Eivexst, its helped me very- *THUD,THUD* -much!**

**Maka: You better come back-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your SOUL!**

**Symm: *THUD,THUD* its the last chapter tomorrow! *THUD,THUD***


	30. Crimson Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Crimson Eyes**

* * *

I stared into two red crimson orbs. The black orbs in the middle of the red ones changed size, getting bigger in shock. I gasped. "S-Soul!" I pounced at him, wrapping my arm's around his neck.

"Maka!" He squeezed me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"I missed you so much!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Me too!" He whispered tightening his hold.

"OMD, Maka!" Tsubaki said, running over to us. "Your awake!"

I swapped my attention to the excited weapon as she bounced over and tackled me into a hug, knocking Soul back. "Wah!" I fell back onto my pillow. "N-Nice to see you too Tsubaki."

"I'll go see how Blackstar is," Soul said. He walked over to the sleeping boy with wobbly legs. I guess Tsubaki hit him a bit too hard...

"You'll never guess what happened Maka!" Tsubaki squeeled, letting me go. "What happened?" I asked the over excited girl. "Everyone was surrounded with a blue glow that healed all of our wounds! It was a miracle. Soul said it started with you first and then moved onto everyone else."

Blue glow? I looked down at myself, noticing that all of my wounds were healed, no where to be seen on my clean skin. I know that Enje healed me in my dream world, but I didn't know that it actually happened in real life. Was that real then!?

"How you doing Maka?" Liz came beside us, sitting on the bed with Patty who had brought over a jungle book. "Maka-chan's awake!" Patty giggled. "Hey girls, I see that your healed too!" I smiled.

"You ok Kid?" I asked the boy who was reading a book while wearing glasses. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

"Oh, your awake Maka." He lowered his gaze over the lenses. "There not real glasses, their fakes." Ok, but it still doesn't answer my question. I shook my head and focused back onto the girls. "Whats the time?"

"Um," Tsubaki checked her watch. "Eight thirty at night." I widened my eyes. "Pretty late huh?"

"Yeah, we haven't even had dinner yet though..." Liz grumbled. "Kid, make us food!"

"Wah? Ah, fine." Kid groaned getting up from his position and walking next door. "We'll see you later Maka," Liz, Patty and Tsubaki walked into the kitchen after Kid. Blackstar suddenly woke up, springing out of his bed. "Food!" His eyes blazed with furry as he stormed towards the smell of food coming from the opposite room.

"I guess we're the only two left." Soul chuckled; coming over to perch on my bed. "I was really worried when I heard about you fighting with Medusa and her snake...Menoes? But I'm glad your safe now and well done on completing the mission."

"Well I was worried about _you_! Going off on your own and leaving me! Wait." A thought just came to me.

"What is it?" Soul looked at me confused.

I leant over to the side table next to me and grabbed the 876 paged book. Soul's eye's widened when he saw what I had picked up. Before he could do anything, I swung the book sideways giving him a sideways MAKA CHOP right across his face.

Soul's cheek sunk into his face from the impact of the thick book, rippling back to it's original shape. A large red rectangular mark started to form on his cheek. He glared at me as a growl reached his throat.

"I just remembered that you chained me in that dark room," my eye's burned into his. "That was why I chopped you."

"Oh, I guess I deserved that." Replied Soul.

"Tsubaki said that you were all healed from a blue glow right?"

His eye's brightened and he replied," that's right!"

"Enjeru." I smirked. I owe you my thanks, gaurdian angel!

"Who's Enjeru?" Soul said blankly.

"Oh that's right, you don't know him." I replied. "Well when I was unconsious, my soul floated to the inbetween; meaning the place between the living and dead." Soul gasped, interrupting my explanation. I glared and he apologized, telling me to carry on.

"I was sitting on a bank next to a beautiful glittering lake. I was dressed in a cute white strapless dress and was bare foot. There was a red ribbon in my hair, but the wind blew it out; and it floated across the lake and landed on the surface. There was an erge inside me telling me to go to the ribbon. Oh! I was also wearing a white bracelet with wires going up my arm-" I gasped, feeling my arm.

"What's wrong?" Soul panicked, checking me over.

Right on my wrist was the white bracelet from my dreams. "T-This bracelet is the one I was wearing in the dream."

"That's wierd." Soul calmed down. "Anyway, carry on."

I nodded. "S-So I followed the red ribbon into the lake. At some point in the water I slipped, but managed to stay afloat. I managed to get to the ribbon and gripped onto it. But then all of a sudden, a bright light blinded me from the ribbon. The ribbon started to move on it's own, wrapping itself around my neck. A strong gush of wind blew me right out of the water, and I landed back on the banking next to an oak tree."

"Why did the ribbon wrap around your neck?" Soul wondered.

"You'll find out once you stop interrupting." I replied sternly.

"Sorry," Soul's lip puckered.

"Carrying on, the ribbon around my neck tightened and my body glowed a velvet red. A sharp pain hit my wrist under the bracelet-"

"That must have been when Stein hooked you up to the machine." Soul intervened.

"Yes _Soul_," I emphasised. Soul noticed my sharp look and gestured for me to continue.

"My skin began to burn and all the injuries that I got from fighting Menoes and Medusa appeared on my body. Then another bright light flashed in front of me and a little boy with gold crimson eye's and two large angel wings appeared. He put his hand on my leg and my body glowed from red to a calming blue." I said.

"That explains why your body glowed blue!" Soul said shocked.

"Yep, I asked him to heal all of yours too so thats why you all glowed blue!" I replied.

Soul nodded. "Well all of my injuries healed. I said 'thank you' and he replied using my name! He knew everything about me and said that he was my gaurdian angel. He's even met my mother!" A tear formed in my eye.

Soul wiped it away with his finger, making me blush. "T-Thanks.." I whispered.

"Its ok," he replied, surprised at his own actions.

"A-Anyway," I avoided his contact and he did the same. That was wierd...

"Y-Yes?" Soul's blush started to fade.

"I told him that I missed you and wanted to come home. So he said that he would bring me back to you and morphed into an older version of himself. He was the same age as us!" I exclaimed.

Soul nodded, listening intently.

"He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then we shot through the sky and came to this star rock. We flew around it about 3 times before plummeted to the ground. We fell through this white hole on the ground and flew through differant tunnels. Then we came out of the tunnel through another hole in the side of a wall. Once he put me down my body started to fade away, which meant that I was returning to my body. Just before I disappeared, Enje gave me a quick peck on the cheek and said goodbye. The next thing I knew, I was back in my body and woke up!" I finished.

"I can't believe that he held onto your waist. He even kissed you on the cheek," Soul grumbled.

I giggled. Is Soul...jealous?

"Don't worry! There wasn't that sort of relationship between us," I said, waiting to see his reaction.

"That's good then..." He sighed. "Huh?" I blushed.

"D-Don't worry," he turned away. Is he hiding a blush? I felt my cheeks heat up. "I-I'm going to sleep!" I pulled the blanket over me and turned away from him. Me too!" he said and sat on the other end of the bed. Why is he in the same bed!?

I shook my head and closed my eyes, taking a short nap until breakfast.

* * *

I woke up to my body being shook. I opened my eyes in panic of an earthquake, but found Blackstar in front of me.

"WHAT_-shake-_ARE YOU_-shake-_DOING?" I said to the wide eyed boy.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki shouted running over. "Let Maka go! She hasn't long woken up!"

"No! She still might be under Medusa's control!" Replied the blue haired meister. Didn't he notice me awake last night?

"Last war_-shake-_ning_-shake-_Blackstar_-shake_," I said as he continued to shake me. My vision started to go blurred and my head went lightheaded. That's enough. He's dead.

Blackstar's shakes became more rough meaning that he ignored my warning.

"BLACK_-shake-_STAR_!-shake-_YOU STUPID_-shake-_IDIOT-" Just as he shook me towards him, I slammed my head right into his; knocking him out cold. His forehead started to swell and a dribble of blood ran down his head.

Tsubaki stood there shocked.

"I did warn him." I told her. She nodded, pulling him to the couch.

Kid walked into the room and said, "Blackstar always does something stupid. Anyway, how are you feeling Maka?"

"I fine, really Kid. I heard that everyone is healed up which is good."

"Yeah, thanks to your gaurdian angel Enjeru!" Kid gave a big smile. Soul glared at Kid from hearing _Enjeru's_ name. The girls giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, confused at what was so hysterical to them.

"Nothing," Patty replied. All three girls stole glances and laughed again. Is there something that going on?

"Anyway, I forgot to mention that you that your dad visited-" Soul was cut off.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Calm down, he didn't do anything to you. Well, he tried to hug you and stuff but Stein knocked him out and wrapped him in blankets. But then he took him back to Chupa Cabra's." Soul continued.

"Why the hell did papa visit?" I replied. How did he even know what I was doing?

"He tagged along with Stien. But before he was tied up and that, you Maka Chopped him in your sleep!" Soul laughed.

"How did I do that?" I giggled. Look's like I'm on high alert even when I sleep!

"I don't know, but it really freaked me out." Soul replied.

"Hey Maka, since everyone's all better we were thinking about having a little celebration party at Kids place since its been cleaned out." Liz told me with a smile. "So, is everyone coming?"

"Yeah!" We all yelled and headed over to Kids house for the celebration. It went well. We watched movies all night and had lots of junk food and fizzy pop, which did not go very well for Blackstar. Sugar added to an already hyper meister is a _very_ bad combination. But we all had fun...

...for now.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th august 2012

**Symm:** Sorry about the ending, AGAIN! The sequel will be up later, and it will be called -  
Meister and Weapon: Vampire Madness  
Hope you all come back! And don't worry, there are no more books after this one XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Eivexst, not-exactly-the-truth, alice,**

**Yukirufan2012, MakaAlbarn888, dark shadow 400,**

alice: The is a sequel which is going to be up after! :I

dark shadow 400: Thank you so much!

**Symm: I just want to say *THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD* a big thanks for everyone who reviewed and added my story! *THUD.***

**Soul: Thanks to all the unknown readers out there too for reading!**

**Maka: Hey, has the thudding stopped?**

**Symm: ...**

**Maka&Soul: ... O.o"**

**Symm: YES! I'm FREE!**

**Maka: You better come back for the sequel-**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**Symm: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
